What is Love 2: A Crazy Engagement
by SerenaPotterSailorMoon
Summary: The breath-taking sequel to What is Love. Bruce Wayne and Harleen Quinzel are truly excited about their wedding coming up soon. But, of course, there are always some people who just hate to see them happy. There are some people with hate still in their hearts and want blood and mostly...REVENGE. Will this happy couple survive? Or will the people trying to break them up succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, I've really missed you all sooooooooooo much! I've been busy coming up with ideas for this story and everything. I just want to say that you all are very special to me! I read the reviews and couldn't stop smiling at seeing how many of you guys really like my story! I thought I wouldn't be such a great writer, but you guys make it such an amazing experience for me! Thank you so much, really! As for this story, I'm trying to make it seem darker and dangerous. More...serious. But, there will be happy times of course! Don't get me wrong! So without further ado, I present Chapter 1 of What is Love 2!**

_Chapter 1 of What is Love 2_

It was a normal day, like any other normal day for the people of Gotham City. The birds were chirping their songs, mothers were out walking with their children, and people were at work the usual.

But for two people it seemed like every day became exciting by the minute. Who are these two people you may ask?

Gotham City's most favorable couple: Mr. Bruce Thomas Wayne and Ms. Harleen Frances Quinzel. Ever since their engagement, the two have connected more and seemed to become closer by each passing day.

"Yes Ivy, okay. Uh-huh, I'll tell him. 'Kay, bye!" Harley said hanging up the house phone in the living room.

Bruce looked up and smiled. "I'm guessing that was Ivy?" he asked smiling at his fiancé.

Harley returned his smile and sat down next to him. "Yep, she told me to say hi." Bruce and Harley have been engaged for about four months now and still haven't planned their wedding yet.

"Ya know, I think we should get started on the wedding plans. It has been a couple of months now." Harley suggested.

"Of course. We can hire a wedding planner as soon as possible. The sooner, the better." he said leaning closer to Harley. She couldn't help but let out a cheeky giggle and grin. She leaned in and soon felt his lips against hers. Bruce wrapped his strong arms around Harley's waist as she put hers around his neck. She laughed as she leaned forward until she was on top of Bruce on the couch.

"Pardon me." a voice said.

Harley quickly sat up and back away from Bruce. She saw Alfred with a smile and fixed her black hair quickly as Bruce coughed and dusted off his shirt.

"Yes Alf?" Bruce asked.

"Sorry to disturb your...moment, but I have to remind you of the gala tonight dedicated in your honor Ms. Harley." he said.

Harley gasped. "Oh! I totally forgot! Thanks for the reminder Alfred!" she said quickly getting off the couch and running up the stairs skipping over a step.

Alfred laughed and turned to his boss and friend. "I can tell you're going to love having her as a wife sir." he said.

Bruce smiled at the thought. "Oh, I am Alf."

The doorbell rang three times in a row at Wayne Manor. "I'll get it Alf, don't worry!" Harley said as she walked down the staircase towards the door. She was in a bubbly pink robe with her long, damp, wet hair cascading down.

She went to the door and opened it. Harley's smile faded straight away as she saw who the visitor was.

"Selina." Harley greeted.

Selina Kyle faked a smile towards Harley and nodded her head. "Hello Harley. Can I come in?" she asked. Harley was taken aback, but nodded and stepped out of the way. She closed the door as Selina walked into the house.

"Um, can I help ya?" Harley asked scratching her ear.

Selina turned to Harley and shook her head. "No, I just need to talk to Bruce. Is he here?" she asked.

Harley's eyebrows furrowed a bit from Selina's behavior. 'She wants to see my fiancé? Does she think she can still do this when I become his wife? Come in unannounced?' she asked herself in thought.

"Umm...yes, but he's getting ready for the gala we're attending tonight." Harley responded. "Can I ask what you want to speak to him about?"

Selina glared at Harley. "I believe that's none of your business." she answered sharply.

Harley frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? I **DO** believe it **IS MY BUSINESS**. Since **I AM HIS _FIANCÉ_**." Harley answered loudly showing off the dazzling diamond on her left hand finger.

Selina's eyes widened a bit and she stared at the crystal as if it was an alien. "Wh-what did you say?" she asked.

"I said that Bruce and I are engaged. He proposed about four months ago. So, now that I am about to become his wife, it's my job to be a good wife and know that there's no secrets between him and me. To know we're in a committed honest relationship." Harley answered. She felt her protective mode switching on. Well, it WAS true.

"Selina." The two women turned to see Bruce standing in the doorway. He didn't seem to be so pleased that Selina was here in his house.

"Bruce. Hello. I need to speak with you. But, your girlfriend here won't let me." Selina argued. Harley was about to say something sharp until Bruce put an arm around Harley.

"As it should be." he said. "Harley is my fiancé and soon to be my beautiful wife. And as that title, she has the right to be concerned if anyone she feels that would cause harm to me wants to speak with me. Even if that person is you."

'Ouch. He told her.' Harley thought with a satisfied smile. She was happy the cat was getting what she deserved.

Selina opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and smiled. She nodded. "I completely understand. I'll be going now." she said walking towards the door. Before she left, she turned around and smiled. "I'll see you at the gala tonight." She then closed the door and left.

Harley and Bruce both let out a deep sigh that was in them. "Are we going to have to face her again?" Harley asked.

Bruce chuckled. "I'm afraid so What did she want?" he asked. Harley shrugged her shoulders. "She wanted to see Bruce Wayne and talk to him about something." She answered. "But she's gone now, so we don't have to worry about her anymore." (A/N: That's what you think.")

Harley smiled and saw that Bruce was already dressed except that his tie wasn't tied yet. She quickly began to work on his black bow tie and didn't notice Bruce smiling down at her lovingly. She pulled and smiled with a satisfied grin on her face. "Got it." she said.

As she was finished pulling the bow, Bruce placed his hands on top of Harley's. She looked up and Bruce rested his head on her forehead. "Thank you." he said.

Harley smiled._ "Ya welcome_." she whispered quietly and then meeting his lips in a loving kiss.

**A/N: I know most of you might think its way too short, but I promise you that it will get better and better! Any of ya see The Dark Knight Rises yet? AWESOME MOVIE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! I'm back! I just wanted to tell you guys that I have a story called A Talk With the Father, and it's about Bruce and how he visits Harley's father's grave. It has to do with this and the previous story, yes. It's been up for a while, but I've decided to put it under HarleyxBruce now. So, if you have the time, go check it out! Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_"Presenting into society, the beautiful fiancé of Bruce Wayne, Miss Harleen Frances Quinzel!"_ the announcer announced on the microphone.

Everyone began to clap loudly and some wolf-whistles were heard from the crowd of rich people. Harley waved as she stood up from her seat and smiled widely. She couldn't believe the turn out of this party for HER! So many people showed up just for **HER!.**

The **NEW** Harleen Quinzel.

Harley felt important, so important at this moment that she blushed at the attention she was receiving. She then sat down in her seat next to Bruce. After a minute of congrats and greetings, everyone turned back to the party. Bruce held Harley's hand tightly and talked to her.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Harley grinned. "What do I think? It's so amazing Bruce! All these people are here to congratulate me. Unless, you bribed them with that money of yours?" she asked teasingly with a frown.

Bruce let out a heart-filled laugh. "You'll never know, now will you?" he joked. Harley smacked Bruce's shoulder and laughed along with her fiancé.

A woman in a long black dress was glaring daggers at the couple as she downed another shot of alcohol. "Not liking the most famous in all of Gotham City?" a woman asked sitting next to Selina. She was wearing a strapless dark purple cocktail dress.

Selina rolled her eyes. "You can say that again." Selina responded. The woman rested her head on her chin.

"Now, why not?" she asked in a gossipy type of voice.

Selina looked the woman up and down. "Well if you ask me, it's ridiculous." she answered.

"What is?" the woman asked.

"Their whole engagement! They get engaged shortly after the death of that rich woman, Veronica Vreeland. It seems suspicious to me. And also the fact that Bruce Wayne is marrying a crazy woman. Didn't she work for the Joker? She probably killed the Vreeland woman. Hm." Selina said slurring out words and trying her hardest to smash Harley's new starting reputation.

The woman blinked her eyes.

"Didn't_ you_ used to date Bruce Wayne?" the curious woman asked.

Selina took another sip of her drink. "Yes, I used to. A long time ago. But I was unfaithful to him. It was a mistake that I wish I could take back. We met at an event like this one you know. It was an auction of Gotham's most eligible bachelors. I bid ten thousand dollars for him, and won." Selina shared not controlling her talk because of the alcohol taking over.

"Selina Kyle. I remember you. You were always by Mister Wayne's side at these kinds of events." the woman said putting her hand out. Selina smirked and shook it. "_Pleasure_."

_"Ms. Quinzel! Ms. Quinzel! Look over here!"_

Harley turned to receive a flash of light in her face. Photographers were taking as many pictures of Harley as they could. Harley laughed and rubbed her eyes.

"Alright, that's enough for now." The Mayor said waving them off. He shook Harley's hand as the photographers walked away.

"Harleen Quinzel. You've certainly made a big change in your life little lady." he said with a smile.

Harley blushed and laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'd like to apologize for everything bad that I've done. My mind got twisted by the Joker and I got brainwashed by him." she tried to explain.

Lord knows how many times the Joker and her messed with the Mayor.

The mayor nodded and waved his hand. "Apology accepted Ms. Quinzel. I'm just happy to see that you've finally turned your life around. Now all we have to do is wait for the others to do the same." he said.

Harley gave a small smile. "Maybe one day. But until that happens, with Batman and Batwoman around, the city is definitely safe and secure."

The mayor smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, that's true. Well, I'd better get back to greet the senator. Nice speaking with you Ms. Quinzel."

With that the mayor went back to the group of politicians. Harley walked to the bar and ordered champagne. When the drink came, she gladly took it and looked down at her engagement ring. She couldn't help but smile widely at the beautiful diamond on her finger. Harley would have never thought something like this would happen to her. It was like a...like a...dream. Harley pinched herself and smiled at the fact that it WAS real! Her Cinderella dream was finally coming true. She looked over and saw Bruce talking with one of the politician's wife. She smiled at her fiancé. He was such a charmer. Harley had to be careful with that particular trait of Bruce. His charm could get him a country of women, which Harley didn't like to think about so much. And so could his great looks. Guess being Bruce Wayne's fiancé has made her a lot more protective over her future husband to be. There were women who he DID have a past with. Like Selina. Harley frowned. She knew that somehow, Selina was going to try to break up their relationship. She had to be very careful around Catwoman. Cats could be a sly creature when she wanted to be. Bruce looked up at Harley and winked at her. She gave him a large smile and returned the wink flirtatiously.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Bruce asked as he took off Harley's coat.

Harley nodded and smiled like a child would who was being receive a candy bar.

"Yep! It was an amazing turn out Bruce! The mayor, the senators, everyone was there for me! Oh thanks so much. I love ya!" she exclaimed grabbing her fiancé in a bear hug. Bruce kissed the top of Harley's head and held her tightly.

"You know, I was thinking that you could meet the rest of the team." Bruce said. Harley released the hug and looked up at Bruce with curious blue eyes. "Team?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake, and Dick Grayson. Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing." he explained. Bruce had told the rest of the team that Harley was Batwoman, but was now telling Harley their identities.

Harley's mouth turned opened slightly. "Barbara Gordon? Gordon's daughter is Batgirl?" she asked and received a nod from Bruce. "Does Gordon know that his own daughter is working with the Caped Crusader?" she asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No. He doesn't."

Harley nodded. So all this time she was fighting Gordon's own daughter, and he doesn't even know. _Hm! What do ya know!_ Harley pondered her thoughts as Bruce looked down at her for a confirmation.

"Well?" he asked. Harley looked at Bruce and gave a small smile. "Ah, alright. It's gonna be kinda awkward, but I guess it's time to meet the family, huh?" she answered.

Bruce smiled. "Yes, I think it's time."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I know I might be using a lot of Batman the Animated Series references in here, but just follow with it. And with Tim and Dick (Stop being immature and laughing lol!) I'm having them not live at Wayne Manor. They are living in another house that Bruce bought for them. Dick is about twenty-something. Tim is thirteen in this story. And Barbara is also twenty something and she lives with her dad, James Gordon of course! There will be tension between Barbara and Harley in future chapters, so be aware of that detail! Thanks for the reviews again! Love ya all! XoXo SPSM!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you alright Ms. Harley?" Alfred asked as he watched Harley curl her hair with a curling iron. She held the iron in place around a piece of her hair and turned around to Alfred. "Me? Yeah! I'm awesome Alfred! Just a, a bit nervous that's all!" she responded.

Alfred placed a bowl of strawberries on Harley's side table. "I assume it has to do with meeting the others. Am I correct?" he asked folding his hands behind his back.

Harley sighed. "Yeah, it is kinda. Mostly actually. It's just gonna feel so awkward ya know? I mean, I fought them when I was Harley Quinn and now that I've changed...I don't think they'll believe me." she said in a sad tone.

Alfred gave Harley a smile. "Now Ms. Harley if there's something to be happy about, it's that you've change. You have changed dramatically if I do say so myself Madame. And believe me, they'll understand. It wasn't your fault, dear Heaven No! The Joker, as the madman he is, corrupted your mind and fed you lies after lies. You didn't turn bad on your own, the Joker created a monster out of you. But you've found your way out and made a difference for yourself. That is something very hard to do Miss. And I'm much honored to say that I am proud of you Ms. Harley." he said.

Harley smiled genuinely at the middle-aged man in front of her. God, this man was like a father to her. Always telling her that he's proud, guiding her, teaching her, and giving her advice in hard, troubling times. "Thanks Alf." Harley thanked using Bruce's nickname for Alfred. He smiled.

"You're truly welcome Ms. Harley. Oh and your hair is heating up." he said walking out. Harley quickly removed the curling iron and touched the piece of hair.

"_**OW**_!" She exclaimed as she fanned the air with her burned hand. She blew at the hot hair and laughed to herself as she blew the hair.

* * *

Selina slammed her front apartment door close and threw herself on the couch. She rested her hand on her head and groaned. Isis, her cat, jumped on her stomach and meowed. She removed her hand hand stroked her cat swiftly.

"What am I going to do Isis? Bruce is with that crazy woman and he proved he won't leave her." she said.

"Maybe because you hurt him." Her house maid/friend Mildred said coming into the room.

Selina looked at Mildred and frowned. "Look, I didn't mean to. It was a mistake." she said angrily.

"You had _sex _with the man and broke his heart the same night!" Mildred exclaimed pushing up her glasses.

"It was a mistake." Selina repeated.

Mildred scoffed. "No crap Sherlock! That was a good man Selina, and yet you had to tell him you were cheating."

Selina gave Mildred a sharp look. "Shut the **FUCK UP MILDRED**! Damn! Goddamn!" Selina yelled.

Isis scurried under her mistress' table and hid from Selina's hissing like voice.

Mildred looked away from Selina and shook her head. She took her big glasses off and rubbed her eyes.

"Listen Selina. Ever since...then, you've not been acting like yourself. And I don't want you to be wrapped up in this guy. I know you loved him and still do, but you have got to move on. You even said that you've heard from the Underworld that Veronica Vreeland died because of revenge. She wanted Bruce very badly. And in the end she got killed! Shot to death! I don't want that to happen to you! Please Selina! Move on!" Mildred begged her friend.

Selina looked at her friend with a sad look. "I'm sorry, but I can't just get over a man like Bruce Wayne just like that. He isn't like the other men. Do you even remember how deeply in love we were? How passionate we were?" she asked.

Mildred rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, you guys were so passionate that you had sex in his house and left the same night." she said smartly.

"It was love." Selina corrected.

"Are you sure about that? Was it really? Or was it lust?" Mildred asked tilting her head.

Selina scowled at her friend and turned away. "Oh what do you even know? Your last boyfriend isn't even here for you anymore." she said with much attitude in her tone. Mildred gave a hurt look to Selina. "You're right, my last boyfriend died in a drive-by. If it wasn't for this messed up city, he would still be with me Selina. Excuse me, I have to go pick up groceries." she said picking up her keys and leaving the apartment.

Selina looked at the table and saw bags of fruits, vegetables, and other food there.

She sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. This past year and a half had been a living hell for Selina. Since she lost Bruce, she had been depressed. Bruce Wayne was everything a woman would want in a man. He was charming, handsome, funny, kind, caring and much more. She would've been in Bruce's arms right now if she hadn't had cheated on him. She could remember that night perfectly…

The night she broke his heart.

* * *

_Selina had gotten dressed and was trying to sneaky like a cat. She had finally put her black shirt on when she heard Bruce stir in his bed. She turned around to see him rubbing his left eye and looking at her. Even in the night, his blue eyes brightly glowed through the darkness._

_"Selina? Where are you going?" he asked._

_Selina couldn't bear to look at him, she turned away and buttoned up her shirt._

_"I'm leaving." she responded flatly._

_Bruce just stared at her and was speechless. "Wh-what? Why?" he asked with much uncertainty. Selina didn't answer him and combed out her hair with her long nails._

_"Did I do something to you?" he asked. "Please tell me."_

_Selina whirled around to him. "No. No Bruce you didn't do anything." she said._

_"So, you just used me?" he asked in a hard tone._

_"No! I never used you." she responded._

_"Then why are you leaving?" he asked._

_"Because I did something bad. Very bad to you." she answered._

_"Selina, what happened between us just a couple of hours ago wasn't bad, not at all. It could never be because I lov-,"_

_"I cheated on you." Selina interrupted._

_Total silence filled the air and tension began to raise between the woman and man. Bruce stared at Selina intensely._

_"What did you just say?" he asked thinking he didn't hear correctly. Selina swallowed a gulp. She could never be seen crying._

_"I cheated on you Bruce. I slept with another man." she repeated again._

_Bruce looked so hurt and betrayed. Selina couldn't dare to look at him anymore. "You did what?" he demanded._

_"I slept around Bruce. But I'm sorry. I really am." she said tears forming in her eyes._

_By this time, Bruce had put on his robe and stood in front of Selina. She tried to touch his face, but he quickly grabbed her hands in a swift motion and released them by her sides._

_"Don't! Don't you dare touch me Selina Kyle. You cheated on me? You were unfaithful? How could you? And I was going to say that I lov-no! No...never...not anymore." he said._

_"Bruce, I-I-do love y-,"_

_"No you don't! If you did you wouldn't have done what you did! You were cheating and continued to have sex with me! People warned me about you, but I wouldn't listen. I should've. I should've listened to them. It's over Selina. Get out." he said angrily._

_Selina touched him again and Bruce slapped her hand away._

_"GET OUT NOW!" he screamed. Selina flinched and ran out of the room._

* * *

Selina let a tear flow down her cheek freely and wiped it away. She had been through so many things in her life. An abusive father, drinking mother who committed suicide, her sister going on another path, even her becoming a prostitute. But, she left behind all that and finally settled down into another wealthy life. Sure, Catwoman helped to get her the wealth she wanted, but it was worth it. Selina would give up everything. And anything to be with Bruce. He was different from the other men she had been with. The other men wanted dominance, and control. Bruce just wanted to love her, care for her. And she fell in love with him because of that. But she took advantage of that love. If she hadn't have done that she would be the one engaged to Bruce Wayne instead of Harley Quinn.

**Harley Quinn. The Joker's ex girlfriend.**

**How?**

**Why?**

Why would God do this to her? She knows she made that mistake, that one mistake, but did he really have to do that. Put one of Selina's enemies together with the man she loves with an endless love? Selina closed her eyes and began to come up with an idea to how to get Bruce back. An idea quickly popped up in her head and she smirked. It would be a foolish idea, but Selina seemed to have no other way. She needed to get rid of that clown. That idiotic woman that stole away her lover. And she had a plan too, oh yes, she did. And it would be crafty and not fall apart like the previous woman 's plan. Her plan would indeed work out smoothly.

* * *

Harley fixed her long pearl necklace and rubbed out any wrinkles of her soft, black shirt. She wore a fushia-colored shirt with medium ruffles going down the middle. She was standing in front of her mirror and making any last minute changes.

Harley smirked and liked her ziftag figure in this outfit. Bruce opened her door and smiled at his fiancé. He chose to wear a plain black suit with a pink tie. Harley turned and snickered at Bruce's tie color.

"A pink tie?" she asked trying to contain her laughter.

Bruce chuckled. "Just for you." he said. "You look absolutely beautiful." he commented looking at Harley's choice of clothing.

Harley blushed and grinned. What? She couldn't help it. It must be a Wayne man thing.

"Thanks. So, are they here yet?" she asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No, we will meet them at a restaurant." he answered.

Harley cocked her eyebrow. "Which one?" she asked.

"Blue Lobster." Bruce answered again walking behind Harley. She nodded and finished brushing her black hair. She sighed deeply and stared at her reflection. She always played with her hair when she was nervous about something. Bruce gave Harley a smile and wrapped his arms around her frame. He rested his chin on her head and Harley smiled at how he showed how tall he was compared to her.

"You don't have anything to be nervous about." he said. Harley closed her eyes. "Yes, I do Bruce. I almost killed each one of them on different bases with the Joker." Harley complained.

"That was the past." Bruce argued. "It's over, let's all focus on the now and future."

Harley laughed and shook her head. "What are you a philosopher?" she teased.

Bruce laughed. "No, I'm just Bruce Wayne." he said giving her a wink.

* * *

"Why the hell is it called the Blue Lobster? Lobsters are red." Harley said as they were seated at a table for five.

Bruce laughed at Harley's question. "Well, I heard there's a crab that has blue blood." he commented.

Harley made a disgusted face. "Ew! Bruce, honey, we're about to eat." she laughed. They both laughed until the waiter came back and put a basket of hot, fresh, biscuits on the table. Harley quickly picked up a hot biscuit and broke it in half. She ate one half and tried to feed the other to Bruce. He laughed and shook his head.

"Don't you shake your head 'no', eat it!" Harley ordered shaking the piece.

Bruce laughed and opened his mouth accepting the piece of biscuit. Harley smiled in accomplishment and nodded. "It's good isn't it?" she asked. Bruce nodded.

"It does taste good, but save space for dinner." Bruce said swallowing the biscuit. Harley perked up and smirked.

"Dessert?" she asked in a singing voice.

Bruce leaned forward and rested his head against Harley's. "Anything for you." he said.

Harley giggled and looked across the room. "Is that them?" she asked sitting up straight again.

Bruce sat up and looked at where Harley looked. "Yes." he said.

The three walked over to the table and Harley swallowed a gulp that had been in her throat.

Bruce stood up and hugged the tallest man first.

"Dick." Bruce greeted. Dick patted Bruce's back.

"It's great to see you Bruce." Dick said happily. Bruce then hugged the shortest boy.

"Bruce! Long time no see!" he exclaimed hugging Bruce tightly. Bruce smiled. "Good to see you too Tim." he answered.

He then faced a red haired woman. "Hi Bruce, great to see you again!" she said hugging him.

Bruce hugged back and smiled. "Same here Barbara." he responded letting go. Bruce placed a hand in front of Harley.

"Guys, you all know Harleen Quinzel." he said. Harley smiled nervously and waved. The two males smiled, but the female red-head gave a little frown.

'This should be an interesting dinner.' Harley thought to herself.

It was all a bit weird and nervous at first, but at the later part of the dinner everyone had seemed to get along just fine. The two guys had seem to really like Harleen Quinzel instead of Harley Quinn.

"So, how is life like not being Harley Quinn?" Dick asked.

Harley smiled. "It's amazing. Truly amazing. I really didn't know what I was missing. With being manipulated by the Joker and all, I couldn't see what a world I was passing by. I actually thought he cared for me, but it was all a lie." Harley explained with a smile.

"Well now you're good, and a great crime-fighter at that I've heard." Tim stated.

Harley cocked her eyebrow. "Oh I am. How about one of these days we practice together, you and me?" Harley suggested.

Tim laughed. "You're on!" he said.

Dick laughed. "You're going to get your butt kicked badly Timmy." he said.

Tim turned to him. "Hey!"

The four laughed, except for Barbara, who seemed to be quietly eating her dinner.

"What about you Barb? Want to go one on one with Harley one of these days too?" Bruce asked taking a taste of his drink.

Barbara looked up. "Don't think I can. Busy, you know?" she said.

"But you're on spring break." Tim said. Barbara nudged him hardly in the side.

"I have to catch up with my work." she said.

"Or do you not want to?" Harley asked knowing the tension between Barbara and her already building up.

Barbara looked at Harley straight in the eyes, and Harley dared not to blink. "Okay, fine. You want the truth? Here it is." she said fixing her position and crossing her arms.

"I don't believe that you've changed. I can't believe it. All those times that you've tried to kill us and Bruce proved my theory. I still think you're loyal to the Joker and you're just trying to get closer and closer to Bruce to kill him." she said angrily.

Harley gave her a bored look. "Barbara, if I wanted to kill Bruce I would've already. I had many chances to kill him. And besides, the Joker was never focused on getting Bruce Wayne, if there's someone the Joker really wants, it's Batman. Or right now, most likely me." Harley explained smoothly.

The table got quiet as the three guys watched the two women debate back and forth.

"I still think you're loyal to the Joker." Barbara weakly fought back.

"I'm not loyal to a man who punched, kicked, and pushed me out a window. I actually thought he loved me, but it was all a lie. He just used me for his evil deeds. And as for Bruce, I fell in love with him overtime. I was his secretary looking for a new life, and he gave that to me. He showed me what a real man is. Someone who isn't a coward who punches and slaps around a woman because he wants to." Harley said boldly.

"Sure okay, but-,"

**"Barbara."** Bruce warned in an angry voice like Batman's that made her stop immediately. **"That's enough."** he said.

Dick looked away a bit uncomfortable.

"I think it's time to get the check." Tim said.

Harley got up and excused herself from the table. She then found herself in the women's bathroom washing her face. When she was done, she looked up and saw Barbara Gordon standing behind her with an angry look. Harley cocked her eyebrow unfazed by her presence. She turned around and sighed.

"Did Bruce teach you that? How to sneak up on people." she laughed a little.

**"Listen, I don't believe that you've changed. I don't believe any of your bullshit. But listen closely, if you hurt Bruce or any of the others in any way, I will kill you myself. And that's a promise."** Barbara said grimly.

Harley gave her a stoic look that she learned from Bruce.

"Alright, but if you try to turn Bruce against me or if I find out that you're telling lies about me-I'll kill you myself." Harley retorted.

Of course Harley was just fibbing about the killing part, she could never do that. But, if Barbara Gordon tried to ruin her relationship with Bruce, there will be hell to pay. Oh, she better believe it.

* * *

**A/N: OOHH! BARBARA AND HARLEY NOT LIKING EACH OTHER! THIS PUTS A STRESS ON THE BATMAN FAMILY! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT? BLUE LOBSTER? THAT FACT ABOUT THE CRAB WITH BLOOD IS TRUE, I LEARNED IT ON A 5TH GRADE CLASS TRIP. KIND OF GROSS, BUT HEY! THAT'S NATURE! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, before I start, I just want to say that I know some people want me to add certain characters, but I've already written the future chapters and I can't put them in just like that because they don't fit in the storyline. BUT! I will try to IF I make another story after this! SO KEEP A HEADS UP! AND ALSO! I know a lot of you think Harley is getting bashed so much, but don't worry! Things WILL change as the story progresses in the future. First day of FULL school is on Monday, and I might not have time to update so much, so this will be the last update for a week or so. I know, sad :( But we all have to go to school or work. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Review if you want! Leave a nice comment, and please go easy on the bashing.**

* * *

"Barbara, please don't get involved with my relationship with Harley." Bruce said as he talked to Barbara through the phone. He was upset about Barbara's sudden outburst at dinner the other night.

Barbara sighed. "Bruce, really, I didn't mean to! It's just...I don't want to see you get hurt. You, Alfred, the guys, I can't let that happen. I feel like she's still working with the Joker." she complained.

"Did you know that the Joker kidnapped her, electrocuted her, and tried to kill her a couple of months back?" Bruce asked in a harsh tone.

He heard quietness on the other end.

"Guess you don't really know people." he said.

Barbara sighed deeply again. She hadn't heard about that. "How do you know?" she asked with curiosity.

"I saved her. As Batman." Bruce answered.

Again, there was silence from the other line.

"I'm sorry Bruce, but it'll take a while for me to get used to her being around us. It's all so new. And it seems so... unnatural for me that she's not by the Joker's side." Barbara said.

"I understand, just make sure you don't do anything bad." he warned.

Barbara laughed. "Bats honor. Anyways, I got to go study for finals coming up, talk to you soon." she said.

"Same here, goodbye." Bruce said finally hanging up. He turned to see Harley looking at him with sad eyes.

"Guess ya couldn't convince her, huh?" she asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No such luck. Don't worry, she'll come around soon. Barbara is just...a difficult person sometimes." Bruce explained.

Harley gave him a small smile. "In due time." she said.

Bruce smiled back. "That's the spirit that I love to see in you." he said. Harley lifted up the newspaper that was on her lap.

Bruce looked at the cover. "Scarecrow escapes again." he said. "Looks like we've got work to do tonight."

Harley nodded. "Ya know, I have no idea how he escapes Arkham. He's an evil genius yes, but I just don't know how. The first couple of times he escaped by sneaking his fear gas up on the guards, but now I have no idea." Harley said.

"He must have some other way that we don't know about." Bruce said pondering his thoughts.

"It's sad." Harley said.

Bruce looked at his fiancé with a confused look. "What is?" he asked.

"The people at Arkham. How they are bad and need help, but refuse it. They keep bustin' out and keep being thrown back in. Do you think they'll ever get back on their feet?" she asked.

"I highly doubt it. The rest of them aren't like you and Pamela, they are in too deep and can't be saved." Bruce said grimly.

"How does that make you feel? As Bruce Wayne and as Batman?" Harley asked resting her chin on her hand.

"I feel the same as both Bruce Wayne and Batman, that they are in too deep in a mental state and can't be rescued. I wish I could help them, but I can't." he answered.

Harley nodded slowly understanding what her husband-to-be meant. The villains had treated Harley fairly, some more than others. Then Harley said something that stunned Bruce terribly.

"I'm gonna visit them in Arkham." she said.

Bruce sharply turned to his fiancé and stared at her with widened blue eyes. "**No, no you're not**." Bruce said sternly.

Harley squinted her eyes and pouted out her lips a bit. "Yes, I am." she said sternly returning Bruce's tone.

"Harley, you-you're going to go back to the same place that the Joker's in? Do you want to get hurt again?" Bruce asked. He couldn't believe what Harley was saying. He knew she was sane again, but he just didn't want the love of his life to get hurt again. After what happened to Harley, Bruce became even more protective of her.

"I'm not going to go back to the part where the Joker is. Do you think I'm crazy? I mean, I was, but not anymore! I'm just going to visit the other inmates. Just to talk with them. Ya know that they had to find out that me, previously Harley Quinn, is engaged to Bruce Wayne. Who is, in fact, on the Arkham board of trustees? I just want to see them. Talk with them. They won't listen to you, Batman, or the doctors because they feel that the doctors don't know what they've been through. But I do! I know what position they're in right now. They would listen to me." Harley fought back.

Bruce closed his eyes. "Harley, I can't. I just can't." Bruce said not budging.

Harley sighed and looked towards Alfred. "Alfred what do you think?" she asked hoping for Alfred to help her out.

Alfred looked into the rear view mirror towards the back. "If I may insert my opinion, I do agree with Ms. Harley Master Bruce. If she wants to visit her previous allies I do believe she has the right to. Maybe she could help them to get on the right path sir. She seems much closer to them than Batman." Alfred said.

Harley grinned. "Thank you Alfred." she said happily. She then turned to Bruce, and held his hand. He turned and stared into Harley's eyes.

"_Please_ Bruce." she begged.

Bruce looked at his fiancé and sighed deeply. "Alright, but I'm coming along with you." he said.

Harley wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and smiled widely.

"Thank you!" she said planting a wet kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"Excuse me; can I please speak with a patient here?" Selina asked wearing her unusual wardrobe. She was wearing sunglasses and a scarf around her face.

The nurse looked up. "Who would you like to see?" she asked.

"Jack Navier, or you might know him as the Joker." Selina said.

The nurse looked up at the woman with a face. "Alright, but first you have to sign your name." she said putting a paper in front of her.

Selina took a pen and quickly scribbled a name on the paper. After she did that, she turned down to the hall and walked through the double doors. The nurse looked down at the paper and read: _Harleen Quinzel_.

Selina stopped at a door with three guards in front of it. "I'm here to see the Joker." she said.

"We're unauthorized to complete that request ma'm. This patient is extremely dangerous and we have received critical information directly from Wayne Enterprises to keep this maniac-creep locked up." The guard said glaring down at Selina.

'Bruce. Ugh.' Selina thought disgustingly. 'Of course he would do that.' she glared back at the man.

"I believe as a visitor I have the right to see this patient no matter what money-making company like Wayne Enterprises says, thank you very much. And I don't want to cost you your job, so I insist that you all move." Selina said slyly challenging his glare.

The head guard looked at the other two and moved aside. Selina smirked and entered the white-padded room where she saw the Joker tied up in a straitjacket in a corner of the room. He looked up at his guest and his grin became wider.

"_Cats! So **GOOD** to see you!"_ he said laughing. "How's it been? Have you been doing alright? Keeping your litter box nice and tidy I hope!" Joker chuckled.

Selina glared down at the crazy clown in front of her. "Cut the shit Jokes. I'm here to offer a propersition." she said.

"_Ooh_, what kind?" he laughed wiggling his eyebrows.

Selina gave him a disgusted look. "A business propersition you** ingrate**!" she hissed like a cat.

"And what does this involve?" he asked.

She took off the scarf on her head and gripped it in her hand. _"Killing Harley Quinn."_ she said without any emotion at all in her voice.

The Joker looked up at Selina with a smile. _"Now you're talking Kitty-cat._ You know, I would give anything to be Bruce Wayne, he gets all the felines thrown at him." Joker smirked. "You sure you want to go through with this plan? The last woman who worked with me ended up six feet under! It'd be a shame to bury you in your litter box."

Selina glared at the clown. "You see, but there's a BIG difference between the late Veronica Vreeland and Me." Selina said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Joker asked.

Selina looked at her long nails. "I know how to _claw_ my way to what I desire and get it."

* * *

"And then he took me to a _FABULOUS_ restaurant in the city! It was such a big place Alf!" Harley grinned as she told Alfred about her day with Bruce. They were both in the laundry room and Harley wanted to help Alfred out. She sat down on the washing machine as she watched the clothes circle around in the dryer.

"It sounds very extravagant Ms. Harley." Alfred smiled as Harley folded one of Bruce's polo shirts.

"Ya know, I've been thinking a lot about the wedding." Harley said thinking deeply.

Alfred looked up at Harley with a surprised look. "Ms. Harley, you're not thinking about calling it off, are you?" he asked with concern in his voice. Alfred hoped that wasn't what Harley was thinking. She looked up and shook her head wildly.

_"No! No!_ Never, it's just, when I get married I'm gonna get so many new things. A new bedroom, a new title, a new last name. Can you imagine it Alfred? Harleen Wayne? I won't be Harleen Quinzel anymore." she said.

"Why, if you want to keep your last name just say so Ms. Harley. It's a common thing for women to keep their maiden name after they marry." he said.

"No, i'm just sayin'." she said as she went and pulled the clothes out of the dryer and into a bucket. She picked up the bucket and placed it on top of the washing machine.

"I'll get new things, like a family." she said.

"Ms. Harley." Alfred said facing her. "Since the moment you moved here, you have been family and nothing less." he said putting an arm around her.

Harley smiled genuinely and hugged the butler in a warm embrace. Alfred complied and hugged her back.

"Guess someone really needed a hug." Bruce said appearing in the doorway.

Harley let go of Alfred and raced over to her boyfriend, giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Yeah, Alfred cheered me up." she said grinning.

"Alfred, are you trying to steal away my beautiful fiancé?" Bruce asked cocking his eyebrow at his butler and friend.

_"Oh, yes sir."_ Alfred said resuming his folding activities.

"Helping out with the laundry I see." Bruce said to Harley with a smile.

Harley nodded going back over to the bucket. "Yeah!" she said taking out the clothes.

"You've got some really nice clothes here Bruce." she said.

Bruce walked over and pulled out one of Harley's teal blue bras. _"You too."_ he said smirking.

Harley snatched her bra and stuffed it into the bucket with red-blushed cheeks on her face. Alfred coughed, which made Bruce laugh.

"Alright, obviously you can't handle this job." Harley said shoving Bruce out of the room.

"Batman can handle _anything_." Bruce said. "Well, Bruce Wayne can't handle this specific job." Harley said succeeding in pushing Bruce out.

But before he left, Bruce quickly grabbed Harley in a kiss and walked away at a quick pace. Harley blushed and ran her hand through her black hair. Alfred chuckled at the man and woman's funny antics.

"Men!" Harley said with a shrug.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wha-what? She's…ALIVE?! Yes! I am alive and well, even though Chemistry and Geometry will probably be the death of me. Sorry it took so long guys, I missed you all truly! So, for your forgiveness, I give you this chapter!**

* * *

Harley and Bruce entered the Asylum under disguises. Harley wearing a scarf on her head and sunglasses, while Bruce wore a hat and sported a pair of black sunglasses also. They walked up to the nurse's desk and Harley coughed to get her attention. The nurse looked up and straightened her round glasses.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Visiting." Bruce said.

"Who may I ask?" she asked rather rudely.

"Jonathan Crane." Harley said.

The nurse pushed the sign in sheet closer to Harley, who signed a fake name for Bruce. They both went through the double doors as the nurse looked at the sheet.

_Thomas Wayne and Harleen Quinzel._

_'Harleen Quinzel?_ what?' The nurse asked herself in thought. She looked through the door window to get a quick look at Harley. As they were walking through the various halls of Arkham, Harley started to have flashbacks of being in the secured environment…

* * *

_"I WANT A LAWYER! I WANT A DOCTOR! **I WANT A CHEESE SANDWICH!**" Harley Quinn screeched loudly as the guards threw her in her cell-room harshly. She landed with an 'oof' and landed on her white bed._

_"SHUT IT! The doctor will be here to give you your daily medicine alright?" one of the guards said._

_"**I WANNA TRIAL**!" Harley screeched. The guards just shut the cell door behind them and left._

_Harley made a 'hmp' sound and crossed her arms. "Damn it Harls, you almost got away with it. At least Mister J got away. Puddin' will come and rescue me, he will." She reassured herself as she made a heart shape with her finger on the white pillow._

_The door opened and Harley looked up to see Joan Leland walk in with a sad face. "Harleen, this is the-, I don't even know the number since it's been so many." she sighed._

_Harley sat up and kicked her legs back and forth. "Well, what can ya say doc? I'm a bad girl!" Harley said enthusiastically._

_"I'm guessing you're not going to inform us of the whereabouts of the Joker then." Joan said knowing the answer._

_Harley turned around and grabbed her Joker plushie that she made herself. She hugged it tightly in her arms. "Mm, nah, can't do it doc. I love my puddin' too much to ever do that to him!" she said happily._

_Joan crossed her arms and put a finger on the bridge of her nose. "Harleen, you know he's just fooling you. How long will it take you to understand that?" she asked in an angry voice._

_Harley glared at the woman in front of her. 'How dare she? What does she know?' Harley thought. "Ya don't know nothin' 'bout me and mister J's relationship." she said._

_"I know he's using you and so does everyone else. Even Batman." Joan said._

**_BATMAN!_**

_"HE'S THE REASON FOR ALL THIS TROUBLE! IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM, PUDDIN' AND ME WOULD BE LIVIN' A HAPPILY EVER AFTER! HE'S THE CAUSE!" Harley screeched._

_Joan looked at Harley in disbelief. "Do you really believe that Batman is the one for all this mess? He's the one who created the Joker? He's the reason you're here right now?" she asked._

_"HELL YEAH DOC!" Harley exclaimed._

_Joan just shook her head. "Harleen, that doesn't make any sense at all. Listen, for the time being you're going to have to stay here for a much longer time." Joan said._

_Harley snapped her head up and glared at the doctor. "Oh, NO! Ya not keepin' me locked up in this cell any longer! I've got to get to puddin'." she said trying to push past Joan. But, the doctor grabbed her wrist._

_"No Harley, please don't make it any worse." she warned._

_Harley then released her hold and pushed the doctor on the floor very roughly._

_"Outta my way!" she yelled._

_Before she could leave, two guy guards came running in and trapped Harley on the floor gripping her wrist and legs tightly. Joan quickly got up and took out a needle from her white coat. Harley began to struggle at the sight of the sharp needle._

_"Nah! **NOT AGAIN DOC!"** she wailed._

_Joan gave Harley a sad look. "I'm very sorry Harleen." she then pulled down the top of Harley's harlequin costume to her shoulders and inserted the needle. Within seconds, Harley's struggling died down and she became unconscious. As she shut her eyes, the images became blurry, until...darkness._

* * *

Harley jumped at the touch of Bruce's hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked with worry in his voice.

Harley blinked and smiled. She really loved how he was always worrying about her. That made her feel very special. "Yeah, don't worry I'm okay." she reassured.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked knowing his fiancé very well.

Harley sighed. "This place. Brings back so many memories. Bad memories." she said looking around.

Bruce took Harley's hand in his. "Don't worry. Those bad memories are in the past. And even though the past may haunt you, you must fight It." he said. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Bruce Wayne sure did deal with a haunting past.

Harley nodded slowly with a smile appearing on her face.

"Thanks." she said.

Bruce gave one of his dashing smiles in return. "We're here." he said nodding towards the visiting room.

Harley didn't hesitate and opened the double doors.

"I'll wait out here if you need me." Bruce said watching Harley walk inside.

Harley nodded before the doors blocked her view of Bruce.

She looked around at the numerous visitors and patients that were chatting about. She sat down at a table and waited until an elderly nurse came up to her. "Who are you here to see dearie?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Jonathan Crane." Harley answered pushing up her sunglasses.

The nurse nodded and left. Harley looked around at the visitors. She never had anyone visit her. Ivy was always either in Arkham too or on the run. Joker just didn't give a damn. Harley jogged out of her thoughts when someone sat down wearing a light blue Arkham uniform. She looked up and met the brown eyes of Jonathan Crane.

Harley tried to smile. "Hi professor Crane." Harley greeted.

"Hello child, how have you been?" he asked.

Harley didn't know why she felt uncomfortable. This was _Scarecrow_! He always treated her like a father-figure would.

"I've been great lately." she answered truthfully.

"That's very good." he answered. "Why did you decide to visit me of all people?"

Harley looked up in surprise. "Because I know you would never turn me away like the others would just because of what I've done." she answered his question.

"Oh? And what have you done?" he asked.

"Changed." she answers simply.

Crane just nodded. "I hear you're engaged. Congratulations." he said.

"Thank you." Harley said looking at her ring.

"You are quite correct about me not turning you away Harley. I wouldn't. You were a tortured soul seeking help, but could never find it." Crane said.

"You knew? About-the Joker?" Harley asked.

Crane nodded his head. "Most of us know dear. It was no secret. But please be aware Harley, there is something you should know that is very important."

Harley leaned forward. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Crane repeated the woman's act. "Word is going around saying that Joker is planning something. Something big-oh yes. It also involves you. He's working with someone else, but I do not know who." he explained.

Harley shut her eyes and shook her head. "Shit." she cursed.

"Damn you Jack, _**damnit**_!" Harley exclaimed loudly that people looked at her. She ignored them and turned back to Crane.

"Thank you so much for your time Professor." Harley thanked regaining her composure. Crane placed his hand on Harley's and she didn't hesitate to place her other one on his.

"Anytime dear child, anytime."

* * *

Bruce turned to see Harley come back out through the double doors.

"How was it?" he asked. He noticed Harley looking upset. "That bad, huh?" he asked.

"Joker." Harley said.

"_What about Joker_?" Bruce asked with his stern, Batman-like voice. Whenever Harley began to speak about the Joker, he always became stern and sharp about the subject.

"Crane just told me that he's planning something, something big involving me. Again." Harley said as they began to walk back to their car.

"Don't worry, we'll take him down no matter what. He's not getting to you again that's for damn sure." Bruce scowled.

Harley looked up at her fiancée's face. He was angry that's for sure. She put a reassuring hand on his cheek and stroked it softly. "You're right, he won't." she said. "Let's get out of here and do something fun." she said pulling him.

"Like what?" Bruce asked smiling again. Harley shrugged. "Let's take a drive." she suggested.

* * *

Batgirl quickly jumped over the laser and flipped over another. She hit the robot with a hard swing and watched it fall to the ground. She punched another and kicked it causing it to fall off the cliff and into the water. She smirked until one of the lasers hit her in the leg.

"**Ah**!" she yelled falling to the floor. She was about to attack the laser until another zapped her in the arm. She fell to the floor on her knees. Just then, the lasers returned to the ground and someone approached her holding out their hand.

"Good thing Bruce isn't here to see that. Imagine what he'd say." Dick said helping Batgirl up.

"You need to watch the lasers at all times. _Dead is DEAD_!" Tim said mocking Bruce's voice.

Batgirl laughed and took off her mask. "But I did really mess up that last one. I became an easy target." Barbara said running a hand through her red hair. "Where's Bruce anyway."

Dick shrugged. "Probably out with Harley." he said.

"Oh, _Quinn_." Barbara said with distaste.

"She's not Harley_ Quinn _anymore. She's Harleen _Quinzel_ almost Harleen _Wayne_ Barb." Tim said.

Barbara scowled. "That sounds horrible." she said.

"Aw, lay off her Barb. You're probably just jealous because she's marrying Bruce. Remember when you used to like him?" Dick teased.

Barbara blushed. "That was a long time ago Dick. Don't bring it up, please." she begged.

"Well, don't be so mean to Harley." he said.

"Listen, no matter what, you can't change my opinion about that woman. If we know Harley, we know that she can't stand to be away from the Joker. She'll go back, you'll see." Barbara said.

"No she won't. If she still loved the Joker, she would've been with him already." Tim said angrily.

"All in due time boys, all will reveal in due time." Barbara said smirking.

She knew Harley was up to something with the Joker. Once it happens, she'll prove to them she was right all along.

* * *

"Okay, so you take down the gunmen on the right and me the left." Batwoman said looking at her targets.

"Just be careful." Batman cautioned his fiancé.

She smirked at him with her red lips. "Don't worry, I will. I'm Batman's gal remember?" she said taking off on her grappling hook.

He smirked to himself. "I've taught her too well." he said traveling down on his grappling hook.

"Think my mother will like these?" the gun man said moving his sack of jewels.

"Yeah right, you know your mother hates your guts." the other answered spitting on the ground.

_"Then I suggest you return them."_ Batwoman said as she gave the man a kick to the face with her heels.

The other gunman was about to attack until Batman turned him around and gave him a square punch to the jaw. He stumbled back and fell to the ground. He looked over to see Batwoman knock out the other gunman and dismantle his gun, a trick Batman taught her. "Think there's more in there?" she asked nodding her head towards the shop door.

"Definitely." Batman answered.

Batwoman looked around. "There's no windows." she said.

"Let's try the roof." Batman said grabbing unto Batwoman's waist and taking off. They landed on top of the roof and searched around.

"There's a glass ceiling window. Let's check it out." Batman said.

They both looked down and immediately gunshots began to fire up at them. Glass broke and scattered everywhere. They both stumbled back, Batwoman falling down on her butt. _"Beautiful_." Batwoman said sarcastically.

"I'll go in and take them down." Batman said. Batwoman looked up at him like he was crazy. "Are you sure you want to do this Batman?" she asked. Didn't he just almost get blasted with bullets just now? She didn't want him to get hurt, or worse.

"I'll be fine." Batman quickly dived through the window and attacked the gunmen. Batwoman heard bullets fly, but didn't want to look. When she heard silence she began to fear the worst.

"Batman?" she said in frightened voice.

"Yes?" he answered calmly.

Batwoman rolled her eyes and sighed a breath of relief. She looked and saw him looking straight up at her with a smirk. She jumped down to meet him and looked at the unconscious bodies around him.

"Nice job." she commented with a smile.

"As always." he said picking up a phone-type gadget. "Gordon, the men are down, you can come now." he said then pressing a button.

Batwoman picked up a sack of jewels and placed them on top of a glass counter. "How come the others didn't join us?" Batwoman asked.

"Training. They said they would join us next time." Batman answered. Batwoman nodded and yawned.

"Someone's tired." Batman smirked. "Nah, I'm EXHAUSTED." Batwoman exclaimed sitting down on the floor. Batman joined her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, causing her to lay her head on his muscular shoulder.

* * *

The guard looked on inside padded cell at the criminal laying there with his strait jacket on. The guard scowled and slid the eye-view door back closed.

"Any trouble?" the head guard asked walking up to the other guard on duty.

"No sir. He hasn't made a sound for a while, not even a chuckle. Get it? Chuckle?" the guard laughed lightly.

The head guard just stared at him. "I think you've been hanging around his cell too much." the head guard said. "Call on your station phone if you need anything or if anything happens." he said walking away.

"Will do sir." the guard said standing back in front of the door.

After a few minutes, the guard heard a noise from the roof, but ignored it. He then heard a noise from the corner. He gripped his gun tightly.

"Who's there? **Show yourself!"** he yelled.

Silence. It was all he was met with.

He decided to go check it out and as he rounded the corner, he almost dropped his gun at the horrific sight.

He saw the head guard on the floor with scratches all over his face. Was he alive? Was he **DEAD?**

Just then, someone put their hands over his mouth and forced him to drop his gun. He felt sharp claws caress his skin.

"Shh, don't make a sound darling. None at all." the feminine voice purred in his left ear. Her hand removed from his mouth and was replaced with a cloth. The man struggled, but it was no use to the fumes coming off the cloth. The guard landed on the ground with his gun sliding across the floor. She took a long claw and slid it across the guard's neck.

Then she made her way to the guards side and picked up his keys.

"Thanks." she purred. She then walked over to the cell door and opened it using the keys.

"Wakey, Wakey Jokes. Playtimes over." she said silkily walking in.

"I was wondering when you were going to come Cats! About time too! I was getting restless." Joker complained.

He moved around in his strait jacket and looked up at Catwoman.

"Mind being a good kitty cat and helping me out of this damned snake of a jacket." He chuckled.

Catwoman rolled her eyes and strutted over to the clown. She showed her sharp, silver claws and ripped open the jacket. Joker finally got up and stretched out his hands.

"Ahhhh, good to be free, eh Cats?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Catwoman grunted. "We're not free yet clown." she said leasing them both out of the room.

Just then, the Asylum alarm set off making very loud beeping noises.

"Shit." Catwoman cursed under her breath.

"Calm down Cats, did you bring what I wanted?" Joker asked reaching his hand out towards her.

She reached into her suit and pulled out a gun tossing at Joker. He caught it effortlessly and grinned evilly running his finger along the black, smooth gun.

_"Let's party."_

**A/N: So? Was it good? Did you all like it? Leave me a review in that beautiful review box just waiting to be filled with words! XOXO, SPSM!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So what are you getting all dressed up for tonight Ms. Harley?" Alfred asked as he put away Harley's clothes in her drawers. Harley shot the middle-aged butler a smile as she was putting her hair in an up-do.

"Going out with Ivy tonight. It's been a while since Ivy and I have had any kind of fun actually Alf." she answered taking a Bobby-pin out of her mouth and sticking it in her hair. She finished her hairstyle and stood up from her dresser. She twirled around in her black everyday dress. "What do ya think Alfred? _Is it hot or what_?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Very _stylish_ Ms. Harley." Alfred commented with a smile. "I'll be sure to tell Master Bruce that you went out tonight." he said.

"Thanks Alf. Bye!" Harley said running out of the bedroom door and down the stairs.

Alfred walked down the stairs with Harley's black clutch in hand. When he heard knocking at the door, he smirked and opened it to reveal a face-flushed Harley with an embarrassed smile gracing her lips.

"_Sorry, Bye! Again_!" she exclaimed taking the bag and running out again. Alfred waved with a smile on his face. He hoped Harley would stay around for a very long time.

* * *

"Doesn't this feel awesome Red?" Harley yelled into the night as they drove fast around the town.

"Sure does Harl. So, where do you want to hit first?" Ivy asked as her red hair whipped in the wind.

"Let's go clubbing. Haven't been clubbing in a while!" Harley said excitedly.

Ivy grinned and made an illegal U-Turn. Harley grabbed unto her seatbelt tightly. "Geez Red! Even though you've changed your criminal ways, you're still breaking the law!" Harley exclaimed.

Ivy laughed. "Oh, shut up! I know the perfect club." she said speeding down the street.

They finally pulled into a parking lot and got out of the car. Harley looked at the multicolored neon sign that read: Moments.

"Since when have you been here?" Harley asked her best friend.

"Since before I started in the criminal business. I have a little... _history_ here, but it's okay." Ivy explained.

'History.' Harley thought with a shake of her head. With Red, that could mean anything. They went inside and quickly got a table. There were colors flashing all around and people either dancing or sitting talking about.

"What can I get you fine ladies tonight?" a waiter asked walking up to them.

"A fruity martini and a Piña Colada." Ivy turned to Harley. "What do you want?" she teased.

Harley laughed. "I'll take a blue martini." Harley said. The waiter nodded and left to get the orders.

"So, ya see any hot guys around here yet?" Harley asked.

Poison Ivy looked into the crowd of dancing people. "Well, there's-oh no, never mind. He's too scrawny." Ivy said looking away.

Harley scoffed. "So what? He could be the perfect guy." Harley suggested. The waiter came back and gave the two women their drinks.

"Not for me darling. If I get a guy he has to be nice and buff, like Bruce." Ivy responded taking the cherry off her martini stick and eating it.

Harley gave her friend a playful death glare. "Have you been checking out my fiancé?" she asked.

Ivy shrugged. "No, just his body." she replied. "Hey look."

Harley looked over at Ivy and saw her stick out her tongue to show the cherry stick twisted up. "How in the hot hell can people do that!? I tried that once and almost**_ choked_**!" Harley exclaimed.

"Talent." Ivy responded. Harley just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Um, excuse me?" The two women turned to see a tall, handsome man smiling at them. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He seemed to be fit also. And he especially seemed to be focusing his attention on Harley. "I'm so sorry to interrupt you two beautiful women, but I'm Jeremy Coleman and I work in the Wayne Biotech department. I've never had the chance to meet you Ms. Quinzel." he said sticking his hand out.

Harley flashed him a professional smile and shook his hand pleasantly. "Jeremy, it's very nice to finally meet you. So what are you doing here?" Harley asked.

"Just hanging out with my friends actually. They went off somewhere with some women, but I decided to stay back when I saw you. I wanted to finally meet the famous and beautiful fiancé of my boss." he complemented.

Harley laughed. "That's very gracious of you. Oh, this is my best friend Pamela Isley." Harley said gesturing with her hand towards Red. Ivy just gave him one of her smirk-smiles. Harley could never tell which one she was giving.

"Very nice to meet you Ms. Isley." Jeremy said.

Ivy shook her head. "Just Ivy is fine." she said. "I'll be back, I have to go fix my makeup so if you don't mind." Ivy said getting up from the table and towards the bathroom.

"So how are things in the Biotech department?" Harley asked trying to create some conversation again.

"Things are pretty well actually. We're trying to find causes of certain diseases like cancer and such." he said putting his hands in his pockets.

Harley perked up. "Ah-ha! So ya like a doctor!" she said pointing a finger at him.

Jeremy laughed at the woman's reaction. "Yes, you can say that." he answered.

"That's incredible. Just the fact that my fiancé created all these different departments that help and change people's lives for the better. I'm so proud of him." Harley said thinking of Bruce. She thought she saw Jeremy frown a bit, but saw him smile brightly.

"You should be. He sure has done a lot of things in Gotham. _For Gotham_, I mean." Jeremy said.

Harley just nodded slowly noticing Jeremy's slip of the tongue. _'In Gotham_-he changed it to _For Gotham_. What was he inferring to?' she thought.

"So have you planned a date for the wedding?" he asked knocking Harley out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um, no not yet. But, that's because we have to get all the decorations ready and firstly a wedding planner." Harley said a bit embarrassed that they hadn't called a wedding planner yet.

Jeremy chuckled. "I guess you both better get started on that then. This was a great talk we had Ms. Quinzel. I'll see you at work." he said.

Harley smiled and nodded. "Great meeting you too." she said waving to him as he walked away. "He seems like a nice guy." Harley mumbled to herself. The conversation did remind Harley about the wedding plans though. She and Bruce definitely had to get started on that ASAP.

"Can you believe the _disgusting_ women here?" Ivy said coming back to the table and sitting down. "Tissue papers all over the floor. _Unused ones_, just tossed on the floor." Ivy growled.

Harley couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yea, yea, God save the trees I've heard it all before." Harley chuckled.

"See, that's one of the reasons that I wanted to get rid of these pathetic people." Poison Ivy said viciously.

"Red, calm down. You're not like that anymore, remember?" Harley reminded her friend.

Ivy picked up her drink and played with the straw a little. "Just a little bit still." she teased.

Harley smiled and looked at the clock on the club's wall.

"It's almost midnight, we'd better go." Harley said. Ivy looked at the clock.

"Seriously Harl? Already?" she scoffed. But, when she looked at Harley's desperate face she groaned.

"Fine, just tip the waiter and let's go." Red said.

* * *

"So what did you and Joshua talk about?" Ivy asked as they drove back to Wayne Manor.

"_Jeremy_." Harley corrected.

"Like I give a damn about his name." Red said.

Harley laughed into the night sky. "Nothin' much. He just told me what he does in Wayne Biotech department and then he asked about the wedding." Harley said.

"Hmm. He seems pretty boring." Ivy commented.

"Nah, it was his first time meeting me. He was probably a bit nervous or something. So I'll see him around at work maybe." Harley said as they stopped at a red light. "Turn on the radio."

Ivy started tuning the radio until they heard something that made them dread.

"_Joker_-."

Harley gasped and took the button from her friend and began tuning it herself.

"What was that?" she asked panicking. When she found the station, it was Gotham City News.

_"This just in, police have discovered that the psychopathic serial murderer, The Joker, has been busted out of Arkham Asylum. Witnesses say that it was a figure in black who helped to break him out, but who is unknown. His whereabouts now? Unknown. Guards on watch were found murdered as well as five other guards on duty in Arkham. Commissioner Gordon has released a statement to the people of Gotham City to keep heads up and ears open. I'm Susan Livingston for Gotham's breaking news."_ Ivy shut off the radio and looked at her best friend who had a hand over her eyes and shook her head wildly. She heard Harley repeating the word no over and over again.

"_God why? **Why**_**?** He's never going to stop. He's never gonna _stop_! I knew something was going to happen sooner or later!" she screamed as a tear escaped her right eye.

"Bastard." Ivy cursed. "He won't **fucking stop**."

She then pressed on the gas and headed towards Wayne Manor at full speed. Once there, they both parked and jumped out of the car. They both ran up to the door and Harley unlocked it with her keys. She and Ivy looked around and spotted Bruce sitting in the living room with Alfred next to him watching Gotham News. Ivy shut the door as Harley walked over to Bruce and sat down. He put an arm around her and held her tightly. Alfred walked up to the television set and turned off the depressing news.

**_"Let him even try something Harley. If he even so dares to say your name, then so help me God, I will make him regret the day he was even born."_ **Bruce said grimly.

Ivy smiled at the man's overprotectiveness.

"I know you will." Harley said holding onto Bruce tightly. "I'm not scared. I've dealt with Joker before countless times." she explained.

"And other than that, he can't do anything to you. Bruce bumped up the security around the house and at Wayne Enterprises, didn't you Bruce?" Ivy asked.

Bruce nodded with a satisfied smile. "I sure did. Trust me, if he even dares to come within 100 yards, my cameras will pick him up and sound an alarm." Bruce said.

Harley sat up in the couch. "So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"Listen, both of you have a wedding coming up. Don't spend your time worrying about when the Joker will pop up. Just go on with your lives, but keep a head up and be alert when you think something is fishy." Ivy said crossing her arms.

"I believe Ms. Isley is right. You should not let the Joker be on your minds 24/7. I think it would be best to continue with your normal everyday routines. Don't let him cloud your minds, especially with the wedding coming up soon." Alfred said completely agreeing with Red.

Harley nodded. "I like the sound of that." she said turning to Bruce. He lifted her face up from her chin with his finger and smiled lovingly. "I agree, and if he does come we will be ready for anything he throws at us."

Harley smiled. "We just have to find out _who_ exactly would love to help bust the _Joker_ out of Arkham."

* * *

"Nice place you got here Cats!" Joker laughed as he landed on Catwoman's couch and sighed deeply.

"Hey, hey, don't get too touchy with my things." Selina replied taking off her mask. Isis came out from her hiding place and hissed at the clown relaxing on her mistress' furniture. Joker wagged his finger at the cat with a grin.

"Now that's not very polite. Seems he takes after you Catty." he laughed shortly.

"Isis is a _she_ you idiot." Selina scowled.

"Oh what does it matter? So, where am I going to sleep? Unless we're going to be _bunk buddies_?" Joker asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Selina pointed to a door at the end of the hall unfazed by his action just now. "There's a very small room down there with only one bed and a body length mirror. It was always an extra room so I never used it. I have a helper, Mildred; she stays in the room next to yours. **DON'T** you dare make an appearance to her or else I'll **claw** your abnormally large, green **eyes out**." She hissed.

Joker put his hand over his heart. "Clown's honor." he said laughing at his pathetic joke.

Selina rolled her eyes. "This should be fun. You're lucky I'm even letting you stay in my apartment." she then smirked.

If Joker thought he would outsmart Selina one way or another he had another thing coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Get up." Selina ordered dragging off the blanket off the bed and tossing it to the side of the small room. She saw Joker grin slowly, which she had to agree creeped her out a bit.

"So what's on the agenda today Cats?" he asked sitting up and stretching his arms.

Selina just glared down at him. "We need a plan to take down your ex-girlfriend Jokes." she said.

Joker chuckled. "She's still _my harlequin_ in my opinion." he responded.

"_Do you have a plan_?" Selina asked ignoring his statement.

"_Do you_?" Joker asked in a joking manner as he leaned back on the bed with his arms stretched around his head. Selina rubbed her forehead with her hand. This clown was giving her a headache.

"I actually do." she finally said.

Joker raised one of his green eyebrows. "Oh?" he said. "Share with me?"

* * *

"Why can't you have these flowers at your wedding?" Ivy argued as she pointed to bright blue flowers in the catalog book. She was over at Wayne Manor helping Harley with deciding the decor for the wedding, but it seemed like she was trying to make the wedding her own.

"Ivy, the theme colors are white and lilac. There's not blue!" Harley argued back.

"But these blue roses would look so _desiring_!" Ivy said.

Harley gave her friend a look and then looked at the page in the catalog. "What the f-, _blue_ roses? I've never seen this before. What the hell is this world coming to?" she said.

"Which is why you should have them." Ivy said crossing her arms.

Harley gave her best friend a bored stare. "Red, this is **MY** wedding **not** yours. When your wedding comes, you can have all sorts of flowers and colors if you want! Hell, you can have a rainbow dress if ya want!" Harley exclaimed.

"You know I don't ever want to get married. I wouldn't be able to stand being a house wife." Ivy said flipping her red hair.

"Remember that time you pretended to be married to that man, who you were secretly holding hostage in one of ya labs? And those 'kids' were actually ya weeds?" Harley asked taking in a big breath.

"Yeah, but that was all a big lie honey. I needed people to think I was not a criminal anymore. Especially Batman." Ivy explained.

"Yeah Red, tying a man up with ya weeds and keeping him in a container is so innocent." Harley mocked laughing.

Ivy was about to say something when the doorbell rang. The two friends looked at each other in silence.

"I'll get it Alfred!" Harley yelled as she saw Alfred about to come down the stairs. Alfred nodded a thank you and went back his cleaning. Harley got up and went to the door with Ivy trailing behind her. She opened the door to reveal a woman with short red hair and a suitcase. She had brown eyes and was wearing a trench-coat.

"Hello, can we help you?" Harley asked nicely.

"Hi, my name is Anna and I'm desperately looking for a job as a maid. I know it seems out of the blue, but I have already been refused by five people already. Please, I can do anything." Anna begged with pleading eyes.

Harley was at a loss for words and looked behind to see Ivy staring at the woman with shocked eyes. She then turned back around to the woman.

"Uh." she stuttered. Harley really didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Do you have a résumé?" Ivy said startling Harley a bit. Anna smiled and took out a folded paper from her suitcase pocket.

She handed it to Harley, who got it snatched out by Ivy.

"Red!" Harley exclaimed. Ivy ignored her and read over the paper.

"Uh, come on in." Harley invited moving out of the way.

Anna came inside and Harley shut the door. Ivy pulled Harley to the side and spoke to her in a whisper. "I don't care if she was a maid in the White House, who the fuck goes house to house asking for a job?" Ivy said.

"Someone who needs a job desperately. Red, times are hard. You and I should know how it feels." Harley said. She looked as the woman sat down and looked around feeling the sofa's soft fabric.

"What about Bruce? What will he say?" Ivy asked trying hard to make her friend change her mind.

"I'll talk to Bruce. She looks so lonely Red. She looks like she needs some money." Harley said.

"Then give her some and send her on her way!" Ivy said harshly.

Harley scoffed at her friend. "But Alfred could use some help around the house too." Harley said stating another reason.

"Do what you want Harls. I'm not stopping you. I still find it suspicious though." Ivy said.

"You find everyone you don't know suspicious." Harley countered as she walked up to Anna.

"Anna, you're hired." Harley smiled.

Anna jumped up and laughed happily. "Oh thank you so much! You won't regret it." She said happily shaking Harley's hand.

"You're very welcome. Your room is upstairs, choose any free ones." Harley said.

Anna grabbed her suitcase and ran up the stairs giving Poison Ivy a quick smile. Ivy faked a smile and turned to Harley once Anna disappeared upstairs.

"Bruce is going to kill you. Hiring someone without his permission." Ivy warned.

"No he wouldn't kill his fiancé. And like I said I will take care of it." Harley repeated.

"Ms. Harley." Alfred called from up the stairs.

"Yes Alf?" Harley answered back.

"Don't be alarmed, but there seems to be a strange woman in one of the vacant guest bedrooms." he said.

Harley laughed. "That's Anna. She's the new maid that I just hired. She'll be sure to help you around the house with the cleaning and cooking." she answered.

Alfred nodded understanding. "Does Master Bruce know about her?" he asked.

Harley sighed. "No, but I'll tell him when he gets home." Harley said in a nervous tone. She wasn't sure if it was okay to just hire people like that on the spot, but she WAS his soon to be wife! Bruce would understand. "Let's get back to the wedding plans." Harley said skipping over to the couch.

* * *

Bruce came through the front doors that were opened by Alfred. He looked around and saw that Harley was nowhere in sight. Just when he was about to call out to her, she jumped out of her hiding place and pounced on him. He dropped his briefcase almost lost his balance. Bruce laughed and couldn't help but grin at the childish behavior of Harley.

"Glad to see me?" he joked.

He was then met with a long, wet kiss on the lips. Harley released and smiled brightly.

"Does that answer ya question?" she asked wiping away the remainder of her saliva on the side of his mouth.

"It surely does." Bruce said putting Harley down. Alfred chuckled silently as he went to put away Bruce's coat.

"How was your day?" he asked.

Harley shrugged. "It was alright. Um, someone stopped by the house today." She said sitting down on the couch.

"Really? Who?" Bruce asked taking a sip of his refreshment Alfred just gave him.

"A woman named Anna. She was looking for a maid job and she seemed to really need the money. So...I hired her." Harley said her voice fading towards the end.

Bruce nodded his head slowly. "Alright. Sure. Why not?" he said calmly. Harley just stared at him as if he grew another head.

"Really? That's it? You're not mad?" she asked getting happy again.

"No. You saw someone who looked like they needed help and you helped them. That's who you are Harley. That's why you're the woman I love." Bruce said affectionately.

Harley gave a cheeky smile and giggled. "Thanks. I'm glad you see it that way. I was kinda scared you would be angry." she said.

"No, I could never be that angry with you." he said smiling. "I would like to meet her though." he said standing up.

"She's quite a nice young lady Sir. She's well mannered and delightfully helpful." Alfred said taking away Bruce's finished beverage. Harley smiled at Alfred's complements towards Anna.

"I'll go get her." Harley said getting up from her seat.

_"No need."_

They all looked to see Anna making her way half way down the stairs. She was wearing a plain pink long sleeved shirt with a long black skirt and ballet flats. Very casual. She smiled and went forward to shake Bruce's hands.

"It's an honor to work you Mr. Wayne." she said politely. Bruce smiled back.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Anna. I hope you found all the arrangements to your liking." he said releasing the handshake.

Anna nodded. "Of course Sir. I'm certain that I will enjoy my stay." she then smiled at Harley. "Thank you again for the job. Do you want to how long I will be staying?" She asked.

"Oh, I thought you would be living with us for-um, ever?" Harley laughed at the end.

Anna laughed. "No, just until I can get back on my feet. I have a sister who I'm trying to help put through school." she explained.

Harley nodded.

"That's fine." Bruce said. "You know, you look very familiar." he pondered.

"Oh, I just have that face. People tell me that all the time." Anna said giving Bruce a bright smile.

"Well, I'll just let you get back to your business. Very nice meeting you Anna." Bruce said.

Anna nodded and headed back up the stairs. Harley turned to Bruce. "She's really sweet, isn't she?" she asked.

Bruce nodded. "Seems very sweet. You made the right choice." he said taking Harley in his arms and holding her close.

Anna looked at the two from behind the wall and quickly disappeared with a scowl. She stomped back to her room and shut the door quietly. She then opened her suitcase again and picked up two items in each hand. A bottle of light, dirty green colored liquid and a cat claw glove. She smirked evilly at the items.

_"I'm not that sweet."_

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So I pour the mix in the bowl and start stirring, right?" Harley asked as she held the pancake mix box in her hand.

"No Ms. Harley, you need to add water and then stir." Alfred corrected giving Harley a cup of water.

"Ooohhhh. Ah ha! 'Kay, I got it!" Harley exclaimed pouring the water in the bowl and began to stir. Harley had decided she needed cooking lessons since she was to soon become a wife. And she wanted to learn so that she could make surprise breakfast and dinners for Bruce. "So uh, when do I stop?" she asked.

"When there's no more clumps." Alfred answered flipping the sausage in the pan.

Harley nodded and stirred for a little bit longer until she saw no more clumps.

"It's ready." she said smiling and showing Alfred the bowl to make sure she was right.

Alfred gave her a nod and a smile. "Then, you pour it into the pan." he instructed nodding towards the vacant pan he set up on the stove.

Harley poured the mix in the bowl and watched it. "Can I flip it now?" she asked.

Alfred shook his head. "Not until you see little bubbles popping up." he said.

Harley waited another three minutes until she saw the bubbles. "I see them! It's ready to flip!" she said taking the spatula and flipping the pancake. She sighed with a smile and sat on top of the counter.

"This cooking stuff takes forever." she groaned.

Alfred chuckled lightly. "Yes Ms. Harley, but it's worth it when you eat the delicious food afterwards." he explained. Harley nodded in agreement. After about twenty minutes, Harley had made (With the help of Alfred) two pancakes and two sunny side up eggs. She decided to have fun with it and put a whip cream smiley face on the pancakes.

"Ms. Harley." Alfred said looking disapprovingly at the sugary cream.

Harley shrugged. "Aw, c'mon Alf! Let Bruce have some sweetness in his breakfast. It's not like it's gonna make him fat after one bite. I mean, how could it? Do you see his toned body?" she said stuttering at the last part which made Alfred smirk and shake his head.

Harley then took the plate and set the utensils next to the plate. She then went back in the kitchen and took into the dining room a glass of orange juice.

"Ms. Harley, Master Bruce is coming." Alfred warned going back into the kitchen.

Harley quickly sat in the chair across from Bruce's and crossed her legs with a smile on her face. Bruce then entered the dining room and walked over to Harley giving her a kiss.

"Good morning." he greeted then settling down in his chair.

"Good morning to ya too. Are ya hungry?" she asked resting her hand on her chin.

"Famished." Bruce replied taking a bite of his egg.

Harley grinned when she saw him take two more bites. He noticed Harley smiling directly at him and he stared back as if asking 'what'.

"How is it?" she asked.

"It's delicious. Very tasty." he said. Bruce then noticed the whipped cream smiley and he smiled.

"_Sweetheart_, did you cook me breakfast?" he asked teasingly.

Harley giggled. "Just for ya _Sugar_." she teased back with a smirk.

"This is the best breakfast I've ever tasted." he complemented.

Harley smiled widely.

He loved it! He really loved it!

"Oh, thanks honey! Alfred helped me because if I did it myself I would've burned it." Harley said chuckling.

"Well, I think you make a great cook if you just try hard. What's the agenda for you today?" he asked eating the last piece of pancake.

Harley sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go back and visit Professor Crane again." Harley said.

Bruce hesitated but slowly nodded. "Harley, just be careful alright. I don't want you to get hurt." he said in his Batman voice.

"Bruce, I'm not a little girl. Stop treating me like a defenseless victim. I'm a woman, and I know as Harley Quinn I kicked your ass many times." she said with a slight smirk.

Bruce glared playfully at his fiancé. "I'll agree that you _did_ kick my ass many times, but I always _won_ those battles." he retorted.

Harley scoffed. "Dumb luck. What about you? What's on your schedule?" she asked changing the subject. So Batman always did kick her hiney...so what? She always at least gave him a good kick or punch.

"I have five meetings today and two people to meet. It's a really busy day so I might be home late, sorry." he said giving her a sad smile.

"That's alright, because you know that I'll always be here when you get home." she reassured as she got up and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled at her action.

"And I can always visit ya." she added.

Bruce kissed Harley deeply and flashed his charming smile that drove Harley crazy. "I'd love that very much."

They heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see the new house maid Anna.

"Oh, hi Anna. How was your sleep?" Harley asked wanting to get up off of Bruce, but he held on to her tightly giving her the idea that he didn't want to let go.

"I slept very well, thanks for asking." she said. "I was sent in here by Alfred to give Mr. Wayne his briefcase." she said nodding her head toward the black briefcase in her hands. She handed Harley the briefcase and was on her way out before Harley called to her.

"Do you want some breakfast? There's plenty here!" she said looking at Bruce's empty plate.

"In the kitchen." she said laughing along with Bruce.

"Oh! I'll grab some later. I have to go upstairs and make a phone call to my friend." Anna said.

"Alright. Thanks again." Harley said patting Bruce's briefcase.

Anna nodded and exited through the door. "She seems really shy." Harley said to Bruce who just rubbed her side gently.

"She's getting used to the new environment. Give her some time and she'll open up more." Bruce said.

"What! You didn't get her yet!" Joker screamed through the phone.

"You better tone your goddamned voice down before I _cut out your tongue_." Selina threatened harshly.

She took off the red wig and scratched her hair.

"Don't get your yarn in a not. Well when are you going to strike?" Joker asked.

"Tonight. I overheard Bruce say he's going to be at work all day long and come home late." Selina said. She had planned everything out for this plan.

"What about the old geezer butler?" Joker asked laughing at his own joke, which cause Selina to roll her eyes and rub her head annoyed.

"I'm going to send him out to buy more groceries. Everything is set." She said excitedly. "I just have to wait until the time is right."

* * *

Harley sat in the visitor's room again and waited for the person she was seeing. She lied to Bruce about seeing scarecrow. She knew if she told Bruce she was seeing this other man, he would flip out and completely not allow Harley to even think about Arkham Asylum. But, the Joker was planning something and she knew this man knows at least something. She saw the nurse bring the man and seat him down.

He stared at her silently.

"Hey Two Face." she said flatly. Even as allies, they were never on the same page. He was, most of the time, impulsive.

"_Harley Quinn_. Heard about your little change of heart. That won't be for too long though." He said in that raspy voice of his. Harley tried hard to not make a snarky remark and continued.

"No, I think it will be for a very long time. You would change too if you realized that the person you loved showed his hate by punching and pummeling you every fricken day." she said.

"Hmm." Two Face just growled. "What do you want with me?" he asked.

"I need some info about the Clown, and I know you know something Two Face." she said leaning closer with her arms crossed.

"You think I'd really spill my guts to _you_. You've got some _bull _coming around here Harley Quinn. You turned your back on me Harley Quinn. On all of us. **WE** were your family, and yet you turned away from us all. _Some don't want anything to do with you, most want to rip you to shreds because of what you've_ _done_." He said.

"What I _did_ was get out before I got my ass killed. And I don't want to die so soon in my young life before I even begun to live it. So if you know any information about the clown I really need it." Harley defended herself. Two Face looked as if he was contemplating whether to tell Harley or not.

"All I know is that he busted out with someone helping him. Who? I don't in all hell know and could care less." he said.

"Is that all? Do you know _who_ else might know something? Did ya _hear_ somethin'?" Harley asked.

Two Face just began to stare at something in his hand. It was his 'lucky' coin that he carried everywhere with him. Every inmate at Arkham was allowed at least one, not too big, possession of theirs to keep. Two-Face, of course, kept his coin. He NEVER made a decision without it, but...it seemed this time...he did. That's a first. Harley could remember everything about him and that coin. He would always be flipping that damn coin so much it would annoy everyone. She smiled internally about the time someone screamed at him about the coin at one of their villain meetings. He just gave them his look.

"I was passing by a cell one time, and heard that the person who busted the clown out was a woman and that she was stealthily." he answered. "That's all."

Harley nodded. "Thanks. Thanks for the help." she said getting up. Before she left Two Face told her something else.

"Congrats on the engagement to Bruce Wayne. He's a good man." he said being led away.

Harley nodded and left. She remembered Bruce telling her about his friendship with Harvey before the accident and then Two Face was created. Maybe that was his sane side talking to her just now. So, it was a woman who busted the Joker out. But who? Which woman would care about the Joker so much to break him out? He didn't really have many admirers. Bruce would sure like to know about this.

* * *

Selina had just sent Alfred, as Anna, out to get more groceries and then went upstairs to prepare herself to put her plan in action. She took out her cat claw glove and the bottle of green liquid. She opened the bottle and dipped some of the liquid onto a white foam ball. She wiped it on each claw nail and made sure it covered every spot. When she heard the front door open, she listened carefully.

"Seriously Ivy, ya need to lift more weights. It's just a roll of white fabric!" she heard Harley laugh follow by a light thud.

"You try carrying this huge thing around!" Ivy yelled.

_'Damn, Poison Ivy is here_!' Selina thought quickly. She had to lure Harley away from Poison Ivy somehow.

She left her room and stood at the top of the stairs. "Miss Harley? Can you help me with something?" she called down.

Harley and Ivy looked up at the red haired maid. Harley smiled and started up the stairs, while Selina could see Ivy glaring at her.

"What is it?" Harley asked.

"I heard there's a library in this house? I love books so much. Could you show me where?" Anna asked in her fake sweet voice.

Harley smiled happily. "Sure, right this way." They walked down the hall until reaching a big wooden door. Harley opened it to reveal the library, but Selina already knew everything about the house.

"I know this might sound crazy, but would you help me find a good book to read?" Anna asked.

Harley nodded and went inside the library shutting the door behind her. Harley was at the bookshelves looking for books when she looked at Anna.

"Well, I would really recommend-," Her whole body language and facial expression changed as she saw Anna with an evil look on her face staring dead straight at her.

"Anna? Are you alright?" she asked a bit frightened at the woman's look.

"_Peachy_ Harley." She then ran over to Harley, slipped on her cat glove, and sliced Harley's left arm leaving three bloody lines.

Harley screamed in pain and fell to the ground, knocking over books in the process.

It all just happened so quickly in a flash. She held her arm tightly and gasped for air panting heavily. She felt excruciating pain making its way through her body slowly.

Anna left the room and ran down the hall.

Poision Ivy was relaxing on the couch when she heard a faint scream. Her head popped up and she listened intently. Loud banging sounds could be heard and she got up immediately looking towards upstairs. She saw Anna run across the hall as fast as she could.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed running up the stairs towards the sound of the banging. She followed the screams of pain and pushed open the door. She ran into the room and turned to see Harley clutching her blood covered arm. Ivy ran over and looked at her best friend's bleeding arm.

"Harley! Harley, calm down! Stay with me Harley! Stay with me!" she said trying to keep her friend conscience.

_"Sharp._

_Blades._

_Anna._

_Arm._

**Poison**!" Harley screamed out the last part.

Ivy quickly dug into her pocket and took out a syringe. She tried to brush away some blood and injected Harley with it. She then quickly dialed 911 and then Bruce. After calling, she noticed Harley's shaking had calmed down and Harley breathing heavily.

"Red...,"

"_Shh_! Don't talk Harls, it'll be alright. An ambulance is coming soon." she reassured her friend and wiping away a stray tear.

Ivy looked at the door. "I'll be back. Are you going to be alright?" She asked.

Harley nodded the best she could and Ivy left the room.

She ran as fast as she could throwing open every door she passed.

"Come out you little ginger haired _bitch_!" she screamed. When she slammed open the door to 'Anna's' room, she expected to see the maid. But...she was nowhere in sight. She walked more into the room and felt a breeze. She quickly turned to the window to see that it was open with the curtains blowing. Ivy shut her eyes and clenched her fist.

"_Damnit! Fuck_! _Damnit_!" she cursed. The damn bitch got away.

When Ivy heard banging on the doors, she quickly ran down the stairs and opened it to reveal the ambulance. "Hurry! She's upstairs down the hall on the left!"

* * *

Ivy sat in the waiting room nervously shaking. She was definitely **PISSED**.

Harley got hurt and the person who caused it got away. How? Why? What reason? Was Harley cursed or something. She just survived the Joker months ago, and now something happens again! It was like nowhere was safe for Harley anymore. Not even her own house.

"Oh Harls." Ivy sobbed into her hands. The door opened to reveal Bruce Wayne running in.

"_What happened_? **Where is she**!" he demanded yelling loudly. He didn't mean to, he was just upset. Ivy already knew that.

"She's in critical condition. She was poisoned. The docs are examining her right now." Ivy said.

She noticed tears rolling down his sad face. 'Wow, he really loves her.' she thought.

Bruce slumped into a chair and put his hands on his face. "I can't believe I let it happen again." He muttered.

Poison ivy sat down next to him and grabbed his shoulders. "YOU DID NOT DO ANYTHING! You hear me? Stop blaming yourself. Harley's strong. She's the strongest woman you and I know, she'll pull through this." Ivy yelled.

Bruce shook his head slowly while the tears kept coming down. He couldn't lose her. Not again. Not ever. He didn't want this to be like his parent's murder happening all over again.

"I injected a substance in her that helps to reduce other poisonous toxins. I always keep it with me. I'm just surprised." Ivy said.

Bruce looked up at her. "Why?" he asked.

"A while ago, I gave Harley shots that made her immune to most toxins and poisons. But I wonder why this particular poison got through the barriers. It must have been a really strong poison." she explained.

"_Who did this_?" Bruce demanded. Ivy became angry. "That _bitch_ maid of yours Anna." she growled.

Bruce bolted right up and walked to the other side of the room. His hand was rubbing his face and he was trying to calm down.

"Why? I don't understand. What kind of anger did she have for Harley?" Bruce exclaimed.

Ivy stood up. "I don't know, but she escaped and now on the loose." she said.

"Not for long." Bruce said.

Just then, the doors opened and a doctor walked through. "Is she-,"

"She's alright. We managed to stop the poison from spreading thanks to your substance Ms. Isley. It's a good thing you were there or else...she might've died." he said grimly.

Ivy nodded.

"Can we see her?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, but the poison had a major effect on her. She doesn't remember what happened. She said it all happened in a quick flash and it was all sudden. The poison used was Pexanol." he explained.

Ivy covered her mouth. "But, isn't that...that illegal?" she asked astonished by what the doctor had just said.

He just nodded. "Quite illegal in all fifty states. It causes memory loss if the person survives, or in most cases-,"

"_Death_." Bruce finished gravely. The doctor nodded. "I think she would like to see you now." he said pushing the door open.

* * *

Harley stared into space as she listened to the heart monitor.

_Beep..beep..beep..beep..beep._

_'Countless'_. Harley thought. She's been in this position countless times. Just when she thinks she's on a fine road, something bad always finds its way in her life. Huh, guess she can't ever forget her past no matter how hard she tries to. Harley began to become depressed. If God wanted her to be dead, why didn't he let it be done a long time ago by the Joker's hands?

'Is this how my life is gonna be from now on?' Harley felt tears come to eyes and put her hands over them silently sobbing. And the worst part was that she couldn't remember a thing what happened to her.

"Harley." she looked up to see Bruce and Ivy. Her best friend ran over and gave her a tight hug, which Harley gladly returned. Harley then grabbed Bruce in a hug and didn't let go. He held his fiancé tightly and put his chin on her head.

"You're alright now." he comforted. Harley didn't realize she was sobbing into Bruce's shirt.

"I missed you." was all Harley responded with. Bruce kissed her head.

"Me too." he said.

Ivy sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. "Harls, what do you remember?" she asked.

Harley sat up and wiped her nose. "Uh, well, I remember going into the library and trying to find a book for Anna to read. And then...nothing. All I saw after that was...white. White, like what people say they see before they die." She answered quietly.

"Harls, it was Anna who did this to you." Poison Ivy said angrily.

Harley looked up in shock. "Anna? The shy maid who we hired? Are you sure?" She asked. Harley wouldn't have ever thought shy Anna would do anything as barbaric as inject poison in her! It didn't make any sense.

"Yes." Ivy said nodding.

"I saw her running across the hall into her room. I heard screaming and found you shaking on the floor. I injected you with my anti reverse toxin and you calmed down a bit. I'm so sorry Harls." Ivy said choking up a little at the memory of a shaking Harley on the floor.

Harley looked her friend in the eyes. "Red, it wasn't your fault. None of this is! How were you to know what was gonna happen? You saved me Red. If you weren't there...I would probably be dead." Harley said giving her best friend a small smile.

Poison ivy returned the smile and ran a hand through her red hair.

"Great, you're going to start to make me cry. You know I hate when it messes up my fucking make up Harls!" she exclaimed.

Harley laughed when she saw Bruce chuckle at Ivy's reaction. "I'm just going to leave you two love birds alone for a while." Ivy said walking out of the hospital room.

Bruce pulled up a chair and sat down resting his head on his clenched hand. Harley looked down at him and mocked his action. She giggled when she saw him raise an eyebrow with a serious look resting on his face.

"Don't give me that look Bruce." she said sighing.

"Harley, I could've lost you." he said.

"But you didn't! I'm still here thank God!" she said.

"Do you even know what she injected you with?" Bruce asked ignoring Harley's previous statement.

Harley nodded. "The docs told me. Pexanol. A very illegal drug here in the U.S." Harley answered.

"This is serious Harley." Bruce said a bit harshly. Harley's eyes shot up towards Bruce.

"What? You don't think I know that? How serious this is?** I almost died Bruce**. I got stuck with a poison, I know how serious this is!" she yelled. "Don't act like I don't care because **I do**!"

Bruce shut his eyes and opened them slowly. He saw how angry Harley was. Maybe he went a little too far. "I'm sorry Harley." he sat taking hold of her hand and rubbing it with his thumb.

Harley threw her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes. Having Bruce hold her hand was the most relaxing thing to her.

"It's alright. It's just-this whole ordeal is driving me crazy..._again_." she said laughing. Bruce laughed lightly with her.

"I know. But while you in here, I'm going to do some investigating on this Anna. Maybe she left some prints behind in the guest room. If I find any, I could look her up on the computer in the Batcave." Bruce said. Harley nodded.

"Tell me if you find anything." Harley said. Bruce planted a passionate kiss on Harley's lips before leaving the hospital room.

* * *

"Alfred, did you tell Lucius to cover Wayne Enterprises business while I'm gone?" Bruce asked.

"Of course Master Bruce." Alfred responded.

Bruce was in the guest room Anna used looking for prints, but it seemed fruitless. He checked all around and it seemed this woman didn't leave a trace. She planned this too well.

"No luck sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce shook his head silently. "None whatsoever Alfred." Bruce answered.

Bruce's attention then led toward the window. "Of course." he said. He brushed the curtains out of the way and looked on the glass window before finding a slight imprint. He took out his DNA scanner and scanned the imprint.

"Found one, let's go to the lab and see who this 'Anna' really is." They both went down to the Batcave and inserted the fingerprint data onto the computer. The large device made several beeps before bringing up a picture of a man.

"Well, that can't be right." Alfred said. "No, it's not. Whoever she was, she's smart. She used someone else's fingerprints over hers. She knew somehow we, or the police, would find her fingerprint and so she decided to pick the safe way out." Bruce explained with an angry look.

* * *

Selina slammed open her apartment door and through down her items.

"Kitty cats! Your back! I've missed you so much!" Joker said coming from down the hall. "By the way, you need to restock your fridge. Someone ate all your food!" he laughed patting his stomach.

Selina was about to rest a little on the couch, until the clown zoomed over and planted himself there comfortably with a grin.

"So, how was it?" he asked.

Selina sat in another chair with a smirk on her face. "Mission successful. I led her to the library and right when she turned...SLASH! I sliced her arm with my cat claw. She fell down and started to shake. So when that was being done, I raced the hell away from that house." She explained.

"What about fingerprints or DNA?" Joker asked shaking his foot playfully.

"I used someone else's. Put someone else's DNA over mine." Selina answered.

"Ew, _genius_!" Joker chuckled.

Selina stared at him in disgust. "So I see you made out like a pig eating all my food." She said.

Well I wasn't going to starve! What did you want me to do? Call Pizza and have the delivery man see my face? Ha! What a sight that would be!" Joker laughed. Just when Selina was about to make a snarky remark, the phone rang. The Joker tried to reach for the phone until Selina slapped his hand away, receiving a look from him. She picked up the phone.

"Hello." she said.

"Selina! Turn on the news quick!" Mildred's voice yelled through the phone.

"Alright, tone it down though Mild." she said taking the remote and turning on the news. She saw a photo of Bruce Wayne and Harley Quinn in the background behind a talking reporter.

"Let me call you back." Selina said hanging up the phone and turning up the volume.

_"Yesterday evening, Miss. Harleen Quinzel, fiancé of Bruce Wayne, was attacked in her own home. It was said she had been stuck with a lethal and illegal toxin called Pexanol, which has been illegal in the United States since 1976. The attacker: Her own maid. It was stated that the maid had some sort of vendetta against Miss. Quinzel and wanted her dead. Doctors had stated that Harleen Quinzel has survived the lethal attack and that it is truly a miracle. There has been no other comment from fiancé Bruce Wayne yet about how he feels about the incident. Police had said that Mr. Bruce Wayne is holding a private investigation on the matter. Our prayers are with you Ms. Quinzel, we hope you have a speedy recovery. I'm Maxie Lowaski for Gotham City News."_

Selina turned the television off with an angry look on her face.

"Guess your 'genius' plan didn't work, huh? _Too bad_." Joker said in a mock sad voice.

"**Shut up**!" snapped Selina. "I thought she would be dead for sure."

Joker sat up and shrugged. "You can't get them all when you want to Cats." he said. "But that's life!"

Selina looked up at him slowly. "Who are you to talk about life? The only thing you know about life is how to take it away." she said snappishly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that, Joker said laying back down with his hands around his head.

"Now, are you ready to hear _my_ plan?" he said in a deep, slithery voice.

Selina put a finger under chin. "Are we going to bombard Wayne Enterprises and electrocute Harley?" Selina asked with a smirk.

Joker chuckled. "We already did that _silly_!" Joker laughed. "Oh no, this plan takes place AFTER the wedding." he said.

Selina's eyes grew angrily. "You think that makes it better?" she yelled. She knew this clown was a bad idea.

"Ah, but that's the best part of it. It'll hurt little Brucie more, because then we're going to take away his own little wife." Joker explained.

Selina sat quietly and thought for a while. "Fine. So..explain this plan." she said as Isis jumped on her lap. She watched as Joker's smile turned into a wide unnatural grin. Oh, this should be fun.

* * *

**A/N: FYI, I made up Pexanol, so if it is real, then it's completely coincidental! What'd you all think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Thanks again! XOXO!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Knock! Knock!" Harley's attention drew from the television, were a rerun of Full House was on, to the door where one of her close friends just walked in.

"Lucinda!" Harley exclaimed like a little girl. She hadn't seen her friend in such a long time!

Lucinda put the basket down on the side table and hugged her friend tightly. "Oh Harley! I'm so sorry about what happened to you!" Lucinda said sorrowfully with a sad look on her tan-skinned face.

Harley waved it off. "It's alright, at least that woman is gone and I'm not dead."

"Why are there guards outside your door?" Lucinda asked.

"Oh, Bruce hired them to watch after me. He's so adorable when he's overprotective, I just love it!" Harley said keeping her eyes on the basket. She bit her bottom lip with a smile. "Say, Uh, what sort of _goodies_ are in the basket there?" she asked.

Lucinda giggled taking up the basket and placing it on Harley's lap. "We've got junk food central in here!" Lucinda declared helping Harley rip open the plastic. "Sorry about the horrible wrapping. I'm tech geek not a gift wrapper."

Harley laughed. "I don't care if ya used foil, I'm still gonna gobble down that candy." she said picking up a chocolate kisses candy.

Lucinda looked towards the TV on the wall. "Whatcha watching?" she asked nodding towards the TV.

"Full House." Harley answered.

"This show never gets old." Lucinda commented. Harley nodded taking a bit of the chocolate.

"Wow, look at the hair on that Uncle Jesse. _Whoo_!" Lucinda exclaimed.

Harley giggled at her friend's reaction. "I know, I used to be in love with his butt." Harley said.

Lucinda gave her friend a look. "Should a _married_ woman say stuff like that?" she asked chuckling.

Harley shrugged. "I'm not a _married_ woman yet, so how should I know?" she joked. After watching three episodes of Full House, Harley searched through Lucinda's wallet as Lucinda did the same with Harley's.

"Man, you're such a geek. No offense." Harley said.

Lucinda playfully glared at Harley. "Just because I've got a lot of rewards cards for bookstores and electronic places does not make me a geek." she defended.

"Look at you! A black Bank of Gotham credit card? How do you get this?" Lucinda demanded.

"Oh, that's Bruce's. He lets me use his cards and money whenever I want. Aren't I lucky?" Harley said giving a cute smile.

Lucinda scoffed. She then noticed a picture of a handsome man with black hair and brown eyes. Next to him, was a beautiful little girl with the same matching black hair, but with blue eyes instead.

"Hey Harley, who's this man?" Lucinda asked holding up the picture. Harley looked up and her smile faded away. "Oh, that's my dad." she said sadly.

"What happened to him?" Lucinda asked slowly.

Harley sighed deeply. "He died...car accident. Drunk driver hit him." Harley said.

Lucinda gave a sad look to her best friend and put the picture back in the wallet. "What-where is-what about your mother? Died too?" Lucinda asked unsure if she should've asked such a thing. She noticed Harley's expression get stoic and upset.

"That woman left when I was four years old. And I haven't seen her since." Harley stated flatly.

After a minute or two of silence, Lucinda spoke up. "I think you should visit your mother."

Harley's eyes darted up at her friend. 'Wha-What?' she thought.

"Why in heavens name would you even suggest something as horrid as that!" Harley yelled becoming angry. "Do you know what that woman did to me? Her own child! Her own daughter? She _slapped_ me, _kicked_ me, _punched_ me, _threw me down_,_ tripped_ me, _pulled whatever of the hair I had_, and called me names. _That woman doesn't deserve anyone to visit her! She deserves to **rot**_!" Harley said.

Lucinda looked at Harley with sad eyes. "Harl, my father abused me too. He abused me since I was eight and then left when I was twelve. About four years ago, I built up the courage to go and ask him why he did what he did to me. And by the time I arrived there, they said he passed away. I never got my answer or the justice that I deserved. But now you can! Your mother might just be alive somewhere in this city! Don't go because of her, go because of you. Go and get the answers you deserve before she dies with them and you'll never know."

Lucinda's words cut Harley deep down. There were questions that Harley wanted answered. Why did her mother abuse her? Why did she decide to leave? Did she really love her father? Did she ever love Harley?

_Ever_?

Those questions have been in her mind for a long time. And it would mean so much for Harley to get reasons for her mother's actions. There were so many things that Harley wanted to say to her mother. And, yes, some mean words at that. But, could she really face her mother again? The woman who was supposed to love her with unconditional love?

"Harley?" Harley got knocked out of her thoughts by Lucinda's soft voice. She looked and saw her friend's calm face. "What do you say?" she asked hoping Harley would agree. Harley ran a hand over her face.

"Okay, but YOU have to come with me!" she said pointing a finger at her friend.

Lucinda nodded. "Of course I will! That's what friends are for. We'll go as soon as you want." Lucinda said.

"I don't think I want to get there anytime soon." Harley muttered blowing a piece of her black hair out of her face.

"What was that?" Lucinda asked looking up.

Harley smiled. "Nothin'." she sang.

* * *

"What are we doing here Barb?" Tim asked as he was being dragged to the entrance of Arkham Asylum.

Barbara looked down at him. "Listen, we're here to find evidence that Harley Quinn is still bad. Relax a bit." she argued as they walked through the doors.

"No! I'm not going to relax! I don't want any part in your so called 'investigation'. All I want is to go home and play my video games." Tim argued making hand motions.

Barbara gave him an annoyed look. "Fine. Just sit down." she said walking up to the front desk. Tim grunted something and found a seat, slouching in it.

"Can I help you?" the nurse at the desk asked. Barbara showed her one of her father's police badges. Her father gave her his old one when he got moved up to a higher rank in the department.

"I'm doing a private investigation and I would like to know if a woman named _Harleen Quinzel_ has been here?" Barbara asked professionally. Thank you dad for the police lessons.

The nurse's eyes went wide for a moment and then she took out the visitor book.

"Why yes, she's been here a couple of times." she answered handing Barbara the book.

She scanned over the names and identified two of Harley's signatures. She saw that Harley has seen Scarecrow and Two Face. Nothing about the Joker. When she was about to convince herself that Harley hadn't seen the Joker, she noticed Harley's signature again...right across from the Joker's real name under the patient column.

Barbara smirked. "I knew it. I knew it all along." she whispered under her breath.

"_That sneaky little clown_." Barbara returned the book and thanked the nurse for the useful information.

"I _told_ you Tim! I told you!" Barbara said as they got into the car. Tim strapped on his seatbelt.

"Are you sure Barb?" he asked.

"**Yes**! I saw her signature across from the Joker's name! They're still together and must be planning something!" Barbara argued reversing the car.

"I-I can't believe that she's doing this. Not to Bruce. Bruce loves her! When he finds out-it-it's gonna tear him to shreds." Tim said sadly looking down.

He really likes Harley. She was awesome without her other persona Harley Quinn.

"I know Tim. I know." Barbara sighed. "But listen, we don't tell Bruce or Dick yet about this." she said sternly.

"When?" Tim asked.

"When the time is perfectly right." she answered. Tim looked at Barbara's face. He had never seen her look so serious about busting someone before. But, she was. Half of him wanted to believe Barbara, but the other half wanted to prove that Harley WAS in fact innocent. 'Great, now I know how puke-face feels. I don't like it.' Tim groaned internally.

* * *

_He couldn't believe the day was here already. The day to marry his gorgeous wife to be Harleen Quinzel. Bruce looked to his side and saw his best men the guys from the justice league, Dick, and Tim. Giving him a pat on the shoulder was his best man Clark Kent or as most people know him by, Superman. As the music began to play, he looked towards the ivory decorated doors as they both opened wide. Bruce took a small gulp as he saw her. She was dressed in a completely white princess dress and had a long veil, which she decided to leave open. They both looked at each other with love and passion. Harley gave him one of her smiles as he didn't hold his back. When she finally reached the alter, he linked his arms with her and whispered something in her ear._

_"You're so beautiful." he said. Harley giggled._

_"Thanks." she said grinning._

_As the ceremony went on, Bruce couldn't hear a word that was being said by the preacher and kept his eyes locked on Harley. When the preacher finally said you may now kiss the bride, Bruce felt his heart begin to swell with love. As they were about to kiss, a loud BANG was heard. Bruce looked up as the people were running in all directions. Chaos upsurge in the Church due to the sudden bang. Bruce was about to grab Harley and run, until he felt a hard pressure in his arms. He looked down and saw Harley with a shocked look on her face and holding unto him for dear life. He then noticed red on her dress. Coming and seeping down._

_**Crimson red.**_

_**Blood**._

_His eyes widened and, as gently as he could, he laid her down on the floor keeping support on her head and wrapping his arms around her. "Harley. Harley. Stay with me Harls. C'mon!" he said wiping away the black bangs out of her eyes. Her eyes began to close slowly._

_"**No, no**! Harley! No! **God, no**! Harley open your eyes! Damn it, please Harley open your beautiful eyes for me!" he screamed. He then saw Harley's body begin to fade away out of his arms. He tried to hold on tight to her, but his fingers just went through. Soon she was nothing and then she was gone._

_Just like that._

_Bruce screamed in agony slamming down his hands on the floor. Tears flooded down his face as he wept for his dead love._

* * *

Bruce bolted right up awaken by the horrible nightmare. He began panting heavily and noticed he was sweating all over his body. He grabbed a handkerchief from his side table and wiped his face. That was one of the worst dreams he ever had.

Harley getting shot at their wedding...what a _nightmare_.

He got up and put on his blue robe that was flung over his chair. He then went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water. Bruce gulped it down and repeated the act again to the same glass. He leaned against the counter and ran a hand through his damp black hair. Ever since the maid incident, Bruce has been having the worst nightmares ever. One was recapturing his parents' death, while another was Harley getting hurt. But this one was serious, because she died in his arms. What was it supposed to mean? Was something going to happen yet again? Was it an omen? Bruce tried his best to shake out the image of a dying Harley out of his head. After about five minutes, Bruce relaxed a bit and headed back upstairs to his room. He tried to get some sleep, but the nightmare disturbed him so much that he just stared at the ceiling in the dark.

He had to visit her as soon as possible. Just to make sure she was alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bruce walked out of the florist shop with one hand carrying a huge bouquet of different colored roses. He had the florist take white roses and spray paint them all different colors just for Harley. Attached to the flowers was an Ivory colored card that he wrote a special message in. He set the flowers in the backseat of his Ferrari and sped off towards the hospital. When he stopped at a light, his cell phone began to ring and he answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

_"Master Bruce, I'm terribly sorry to call you while you're on the road, but Lucius Fox has called and said that there has been an accidental explosion in the BioTech Lab facility."_ Alfred informed.

Bruce's eyes went wide for a moment. "Was anyone hurt?" he asked.

_"No sir, everyone seemed to be out during the time of the incident. Which doesn't quite make sense to me, since explosions don't happen by themselves."_ Alfred answered.

Bruce groaned. "Alright, tell Lucius that I'll be at work later and check it out." Bruce said. _"So sorry sir, but he said they need you down there right now."_ Alfred said sorrowfully.

Bruce sighed a bit annoyed. Running a multibillionaire company was tough. "Okay, tell him I'll be there in a couple of hours." Bruce said.

_"Right away sir."_ Alfred responded hanging up just as Bruce pulled into the Gotham City Hospital Parking lot.

* * *

Bruce received smiles and smirks from the women of the hospital as he passed them carrying the large bouquet of rainbow roses. When he reached Harley's hospital room, he looked in and saw her crying. He walked in and Harley's attention drew to him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked setting the roses on the table.

Harley shook her head and pointed to the TV. Bruce looked up at the television set and saw a woman embracing a man who was crying.

"A TV show?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"Ye-Ye-yeah. It's s-so beautiful. That woman, her name is Joanna and she belongs to the Amberosa family of Cedargrove Town. And-and her father didn't want her to be with that man, Joshua, and so her father sent a hit-man to kill Joshua. Joanna found out and thought he was dead for five years! But, he was actually alive and hiding out. And now, they're reunited together! It's so beautiful 'cause they really love each other!" Harley said blowing into a tissue.

Harley relaxed when the TV show finally ended. "I'm sorry Bruce, c'mere!" she said holding her hands out. Bruce moved forwards and was taken into a passionate kiss with Harley's hands resting on his face. "I missed ya." she said.

"As did I." Bruce responded picking up the flowers. He saw his fiancé's eyes widen with glee at the colorful assortment of roses.

"Are those for me?" she asked putting a hand over her heart.

"No, they're for the nurse who works here." Bruce teased. He saw Harley raise an eyebrow and laughed. "Just joking, they're for my beautiful fiancé." he said handing them to her.

Harley couldn't help but blush at the lovely gesture. She smelled the roses and sighed happily.

"Thanks so much Bruce sweetheart. They're beautiful." Harley said. Her eyes then darted to a blue rose. "Oh my god they're real!" she exclaimed.

Bruce gave her a confused look. "Yes they're real, I wouldn't give you fake flowers Harley." he said.

"Nah-no! I'm talking about blue roses! They're real?" she asked looking up at Bruce.

"No, I just had the woman in the florist shop spray paint white roses." he explained failing to keep in his laughter at Harley's face expression.

"Oh. Okay. 'Cause, the thing is, Ivy and I were looking through a flower book and saw blue roses. And I thought they were actually real. She thought they would look good at our wedding." Harley scoffed.

"So you decided to plan the wedding?" Bruce asked.

Harley nodded. "Well, I called a wedding planner already. Her name is Lila and she's gonna come by the hospital later so we could talk." Harley explained with a smile.

"Well, I think you're going to be an excellent planner since you planned me the best surprise birthday party, remember?" Bruce asked with a smile.

Harley put her hand on top of Bruce's. "How could I forget? That was the night we became a couple." Harley said smiling widely. Bruce kissed Harley's hand gently.

"I love you so much Harley. I'll be back right after I stop at Wayne Enterprises." Bruce said.

"Wayne Enterprises? Why ya stopping there?" Harley asked her smile fading.

Bruce gave her a sad look. "The BioTech lab exploded. Lucius needs me down there to help investigate it and see what needs to be replaced." he explained.

Harley's eyes grew a bit. _"Did Jeremy Coleman get hurt?"_ she asked. Bruce stopped and looked at her.

_"How do you know Jeremy Coleman?"_ he asked in a voice that Harley didn't like so much.

"When I went out with Red, he saw me and introduced himself. He said he wanted to meet me since he never did. He told me how he worked in the BioTech department." Harley said. "Why? Something happened with him?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, it's nothing. He just doesn't really like me that much. We had an argument because he wanted a higher paying salary, but he didn't deserve it since he hasn't been putting effort at work. He's been slacking in his work, and the other workers have complained about him. I'm surprised that I still have him working for me, but I try to give everyone a second chance. With him this is probably like his ninth chance." Bruce explained.

Harley nodded understanding. "But, maybe he's changed. People can change." Harley said.

Bruce shrugged. "I'm not so sure about him. Some people don't want to change. I'll see you later. Love you." Bruce responded kissing Harley on the lips.

"Love ya." Harley said watching Bruce walk out the door. She looked at the bouquet of roses and smiled picking out a pink rose. She smelled it and closed her eyes with a smile.

* * *

"So what exactly happened?" Bruce said stepping next to Lucius.

"A chemical accident. From what I heard, someone left a chemical next to a fire that was on. And these are professionals Bruce. They know not to do that." Lucius explained.

"Are you saying this seemed _intentional_?" Bruce asked. Lucius looked at his boss seriously.

**_"That's exactly what I'm saying Mr. Wayne."_ **he answered. They watched as workers were picking up broken and burnt pieces of wood and plastic.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Fox."

The two men turned to see Jeremy Coleman walking up to them with an arm stretched out. Bruce and Lucius shook his hand politely. "Mr. Coleman, it's good to see you're doing fine and not hurt." Bruce said.

Jeremy nodded. "Yes, it's a miracle. If I was in there when the explosion happened. I might be dead right now." Jeremy answered grimly.

"It's a good thing you or anyone else for that matter weren't in there then." Lucius commented.

"Do you know who could've left the fire on?" Bruce asked suddenly.

Jeremy rubbed the back of his head. "I don't really know Mr. Wayne. Everyone on the staff knows to never leave the fire on, especially when a chemical is near it! It's a pretty stupid mistake if you ask me." Jeremy said.

"It surely is." Bruce muttered.

"Well, we're going to examine the scene for now if that's alright." Lucius said.

"Oh, of course." Jeremy said stepping out of the way. "Oh, Mr. Wayne, how is Harley doing?" he asked.

Bruce turned around sharply narrowed his eyes slightly at Jeremy. "She's doing _fine_ Mr. Coleman, thank you for asking." Bruce responded.

"Yeah, I heard about the accident and felt terrible about it. Thank god she's alright." Jeremy said.

Bruce nodded. "I'll be sure to tell her of your condolences." he said turning back around and continued walking.

Jeremy frowned at his boss' figure walking away.

* * *

"What about a Parisian theme?" Lila the wedding planner asked. "We can have a sculpted Eiffel Tower in the background were you'll be saying your wedding vows." she suggested raising her eyebrows.

Harley shook her head vigorously.

"Nah, I want a _**big** _wedding, but not _too _over the top." Harley said tapping her chin.

"Well, how about we do something a bit more subtle. How about a soft fairytale theme?" Lila suggested with a smile.

"Ya not talking about unicorns and tinker bell are ya?" Harley asked with wide eyes.

"Oh no, I mean white sparkling curtains and silk white sheets decorated with two layers on top of each other. We'll have it flowing like it's a fairytale and you're the princess." Lila said.

Harley pressed out her bottom lip and smiled. "I think I like that. I want to look like a princess on my wedding day." Harley day dreamed. She could imagine herself in a princess like dress with a small tiara attached to the veil. She used to play around when she was a little girl and pretend she was a princess getting married to her prince Ken doll. And when she joined the Joker, she imagined having a clown themed wedding with him. Yuck! What was she ever thinking!

"So what about your dress?" Poison Ivy said speaking up. She was slouching in the chair with her legs crossed.

"I'm gonna make it on my own." Harley said.

"That's a great idea. You'll be like _Vera Wang_." Lucinda said grinning widely. Harley gave her friend a smile.

"Nah, I'll be like_ Harleen Quinzel_." Harley declared putting her fist to her chest.

Lila laughed at Harley's action. "Okay, so we have the location, which is the Church in Downtown Gotham. Your dress is being taken cared of with you. The decorations and theme is all set. We just need the food you'll have at the reception, the bridesmaid dresses, the invitations, and the grooms tux." Lila said checking her yellow notepad.

"Bruce said he'll take care of tuxedo, I already picked out the bridesmaid dresses that I think are absolutely gorgeous! The invitations and food I haven't done quite yet." Harley responded playing with her fingers.

Lila nodded and reached in her bag pulling out a food magazine. "Here," she said handing it to Harley. "Just circle the food that you want. I know this agency's food like the back of my hang and I'll tell you, it's delicious!" She exclaimed.

Harley skimmed through the magazine and circled the foods that she knew Bruce and her would most likely enjoy. She also picked out some vegetarian entrees for the guest who wouldn't be so happy about the meat portion. When she was done, she handed the magazine back to Lila.

"The invitations?" Lila questioned.

"We'll work on them with Harley." Lucinda said.

Lila nodded packing up her things. "And what would be a good date for the wedding?" she asked.

"May 27th. We decided it would be great to have our wedding in springtime." Harley said proudly.

Lila slung her bag over her shoulder and shook Harley's hand. "Alrighty, I will see you next meeting Ms. Quinzel. I hope you get better soon." she waved goodbye walking out the hospital room.

"She needs a man in her life. She seems so caught up in work all the time." Ivy said with an attitude.

"How do you know she's not content with being by herself?" Lucinda asked giving Ivy a look.

"Trust me, she seems very suicidal by the looks of it." Ivy said.

"Red, ya shouldn't be the one talking about another woman needing a man. Lord knows **YOU** need one." Harley said flipping through the channels with the remote. She stopped on a news report about Batman stopping Clayface from stealing thousands of dollars from Gotham City National Bank. Harley slumped back in the pillows and sighed.

"It's okay Harl, he can handle Gotham's criminals while Batwoman is out of work." Lucinda said seeing her friend's depressed face. Harley gave Lucinda a smile.

"Yeah, he is Batman after all. If he can stop that psychopathic clown, he can definitely take on some mud man and his friends." Ivy commented.

Harley looked back at the TV. She hated not being able to fight along Bruce's side as Batwoman. All she could do was hope and pray that he was alright and safe.

"Time for dinner Ms. Quinzel." a nurse said rolling in a tray of small turkey cut up and mashed potatoes on the side.

Harley sat up and positioned herself upright. "He's sure something else, isn't he?" The nurse said nodding her head toward the television set.

Harley smiled. _"He sure is."_

* * *

**_A/N: By the way, for the whole soap opera thing, i totally made it up, with the help of my mom! It might sound embarassing, but i do watch soap operas! Thanks for reading! XOXO R/R Please, it would make me SMILE LIKE HARLS! _**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bruce was packing up his suitcase to leave work when there was a knock at his office door.

"Come in." Bruce answered.

His new secretary, Alyssa, peeked her head through the door frame. "Excuse me Mr. Wayne, I know you're about to leave, but there's someone here to see you." she answered nervously.

Bruce sat down and folded his hands. "It's alright Alyssa. Send whoever it is in." Bruce said calmly.

Bruce checked his watch when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

_"Bruce."_

He looked up to see Selina Kyle in a plain dark blue summer dress. Bruce sighed in frustration.

"What is it that you want Selina?" he asked standing up and gathering the loose paper on his desk.

"I wanted to talk with you. It's been a while since we've actually held a conversation." Selina said.

"What is it that you want to speak about?" Bruce asked harshly wanting her to get to the point.

"I want to talk about what happened that night." she answered.

"What night?" Bruce asked knowing what night she was talking about.

"The night that you and I had _sex_ and left you." Selina answered calmly.

All was quiet for a moment and a lot of tension had built up. Bruce turned around and looked out the window with his hands in his pockets. "You want to talk about how you broke my heart? You want me to relive that again?" Bruce asked upset.

"No, I want to explain why I did what I did." Selina said.

Bruce turned back around and faced Selina. He held out his hand in front of him. "Go ahead. The floor is yours." he said putting his hand back by his side.

Selina sighed. "Okay, do you remember that week before when we had that huge fight about me being Catwoman?" she asked.

Bruce nodded slowly.

"Well, I was so upset and depressed about the fight that I started to take comfort in alcohol. I went to the bar and drank up a storm every night. Then one night, a man approaches me and talks to me about the problem. I told him that my boyfriend and I were just having a disagreement. He started to tell me that it was okay, and that a beautiful woman like me shouldn't be at the bar drinking away my sorrows. He said things, sweet things that made me, in my drunken state, look to him for comfort. Then...one thing led to another. And I regret it ever since. I couldn't keep the secret from you any longer Bruce. It was killing me." Selina said feeling hot tears come to her eyes, but she pushed them away.

"So, you decide to tell me..._right after you **sleep** with me?"_ Bruce said in an angry voice.

"I'm so sorry Bruce. One thing led to anoth-,"

_"Is that you're excuse for everything?"_ Bruce interrupted.

"What? No! It's the** truth**!" Selina exclaimed feeling a tear make its way down her right cheek.

"Selina, I can't do this anymore. You cheated with another man and I moved on. I found another love that is right for me." Bruce said.

_"Harley Quinn!_ She's you're _'one'_?" Selina asked in disbelief that Bruce would find comfort in a psychopath.

"Yes Selina, she is. You had a choice that night at the bar and you chose the worst one. So now, you have to suffer the consequences for it." Bruce said grimly.

"What about _us?!_ All the things we've _shared_! How could you Bruce? I _loved_ you, _I still do_!" Selina screamed with tears trailing down her face. She felt so overwhelmed with emotion for this man. If she could go back in time and correct her mistake the Lord knows she would. But she can't. Couldn't he understand how much she loved him?

"I loved you Selina..._once_. But those feelings are gone and are never going to return. I'm sorry, but this is the end for us. It's over." Bruce said glaring the crying woman straight in the eyes. Selina wiped her tears away and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Alright Bruce, if that's how you feel." she said walking towards the door. She opened the door slowly and turned around. "But, I'll always be here for you Bruce." And with that she left. Bruce ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked at his suitcase for a few seconds and picked it up.

Selina was on her way to the elevator when she was stopped by two women.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Selina turned to see Poison Ivy and another woman she didn't know.

"Well, look who it is. How have you been Poison Oak?" Selina said with a smirk.

"Like I asked, what are you doing here?" Ivy asked clearly angry.

"What? I'm a free woman, it's a free country. I can visit people if I want." Selina said using hand motions and looking at Ivy innocently.

"Cut the crap. You were seeing Bruce, weren't you?" Ivy said pointing a finger at the blonde.

"And so what if I was?" Selina retorted giving a bored look.

"Selina, why don't you back the **FUCK OFF**!" Ivy yelled. People began to look up at the loud scene happening before them.

Lucinda put a hand on Ivy's shoulder. "Pamela, calm down. People are looking." She said trying her best to calm down her friend. Selina looked at Lucinda and then back at a raging mad Ivy.

"I think you should listen to your girlfriend." Selina said slyly. Lucinda looked at Selina clearly horrified by her comment.

"Excuse me? I'm _NOT _her girlfriend, I'm her _friend_. Which you probably don't have seeing your bitchy attitude." Lucinda retorted with as much attitude she could put in.

Selina made an amused face. "Ooh, the little girl has comebacks. Very impressive." Selina said drawing out the last sentence with much sarcasm. "Now if you don't mind, I must go." she said as the elevator door opened. She walked in swiftly and smirked a smile at the two women before the elevator door closed.

"What a _**witch**_!" Lucinda said.

"Tell me about it." Ivy said. She then noticed the people still watching them. "What are you all looking at? Go on! Back to your minimum wage jobs!" Ivy said. They then noticed Bruce walking up to them.

"What happened? I heard shouting?" he asked.

"Selina who else?" Ivy complained.

Bruce shook his head. "She always has to start something." he said in a grim voice.

"C'mon, let's forget about her. Today's a special day because we have to go pick up Harley from the hospital!" Lucinda said happily.

Bruce smiled. "I can't wait to bring her home." he said.

"Let's not laze around here all day, let's go!" Ivy said as she and Lucinda each grabbed Bruce's arms.

* * *

Harley stood outside of the Hospital with a plastic bag full of her clothes in hand. She looked around and couldn't see a car in sight yet. Even though she still had a bandage around her arm, she didn't let it cloud her mind much. She sighed and started leaning back and forth in her ballet flats. She was happy that she was finally out of the hospital and hoped to not see another hospital for years. This was a big eye opener that she had to be careful, especially being Bruce Wayne's future wife. Even Bruce Wayne had people who had a grudge against him for reasons unknown. Like Penguin or as most of the society people know him as, Cobblepot. 'Hm, I wonder what he might think of my transformation. I should visit the Iceberg Lounge one of these days with Bruce.' Harley thought. She glanced up as she heard a car horn. She grinned when she saw a black limo pull up in front of her with a very happy techno geek popping out of the rooftop.

"This is the life Harley! Look at this view!" Lucinda exclaimed half of her body out of the rooftop.

"Ms. Lucinda, please be careful." Alfred said walking out of the car and up to Harley. "It's very great to see you Ms. Harley. I'm extremely happy to see you up and about." he smiled as Harley grabbed him in a bear hug.

"I missed ya so much Alfred!" Harley giggled.

"What about me?" Bruce asked walking up behind Harley. She released Alfred and wrapped her arms around Bruce, who in turn did the same. "How could I have not missed ya?" Harley asked tilting her head to the side cutely.

Bruce chuckled and gave his fiancé a sweet kiss.

_"Well, isn't that adorable?"_ they both turned to see Poison Ivy with her hands on her hips. "What? No hug? That's hurtful Harls." Ivy said in mock hurt.

Harley rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, get over here plant lady." Harley laughed hugging her best friend tightly.

"Uh, I'll give you a hug when you get inside here, I'm kind of stuck." They heard Lucinda say as she managed to go back down into limo.

"I believe It's time to go back home." Alfred said going back into the driver seat.

"_Home_." Harley said dreamily. Oh, how she couldn't wait to flip into that bed.

* * *

"So she was there seeing him, huh?" Harley asked as she was stretched out on the couch. The three women were in the living room talking (Gossiping actually) about Selina Kyle's appearance at Wayne Enterprises.

"Definitely, she was there talking to Bruce most likely, because I know she doesn't have a job there." Ivy said playing with her auburn hair.

"I'll ask Bruce later what she was talking to him about. Why can't she just move on, huh? She always has to get everything she wants!" Harley argued.

"Don't worry Harley; no matter how hard she tries she'll never get Bruce. He's yours and yours alone." Lucinda said giving her friend a genuine smile.

"That's the mystery. _How hard will Selina try_?" Harley asked.

"Hello ladies." They all turned to see Bruce walking up to them, hands in pocket. "What are you beautiful women talking about?" he asked putting a hand on Harley's shoulder.

"Oh _Bruce_, you _sly charmer_." Ivy flirted which caused her to receive a glare from Harley.

"You better be careful Brucie honey, your charm could get you some **_unwanted_** people." Harley said leaning her head back and looking into Bruce's blue orbs. He smiled down at her and gave her a loving peck on the lips. "Whatever you want." he said. "Let's celebrate tonight. How about we go out to an arcade with the rest of the gang?" he suggested.

Harley sat up with a jolt of excitement at the idea. "An arcade? Yeah! Let's do it!" she said with excitement on every drop of her words.

* * *

"I can never get anything out of that **_damn_ **claw machine!" Harley complained as she walked around the arcade with Bruce hand in hand.

"You know those machines always get you nothing, which makes you end up wasting your money." Bruce said laughing at Harley's attitude.

"What a rip off." she said. They then passed by a hockey table and Harley smirked. "How about a little friendly competition in this?" she asked pointing to the hockey table.

Bruce smirked down at her. "What? You want me to beat you in this too?" he asked teasingly.

Harley glared playfully up at her fiancé. "Just because you scored more points on that other game, don't think you'll beat me at this!" Harley complained.

Bruce held his hands up innocently and rolled up his sleeves. "Alright, let's play."

* * *

"Beat you again Tim." Dick bragged as they walked around to find Bruce and Harley.

"Only because you're taller than me. I'll beat you in basketball one of these days." Tim countered back.

"You can't even beat me in _training_. What makes you think you can beat me in anything else?" Dick asked laughing.

"You'll see. One of these days." Tim said smirking. They spotted Barbara at a claw machine and walked over just in time to see the claw come back up with nothing. Barbara groaned and spun around when she heard laughing.

"These machines are rigged. That was my last token." she said with a smile. "What were you guys up to?" She asked.

"Busy beating Tim four times at basketball." Dick said proudly.

"It wasn't fair, just because he's _taller_ than me." Tim muttered.

"It's okay, you'll hit puberty soon Timmy." Barbara said ruffling Tim's hair.

"_Hey_!" he exclaimed slapping away Barbara's hand.

"We were just heading over to see Bruce and Harley, have you seen them?" Dick asked.

"They're over by the Hockey Table." Barbara said in a cold voice.

"Thanks. Do you want to come?" Dick asked.

"No thanks." Barbara said in distaste walking away.

"What's her problem?" Dick asked staring at Barbara's figure walking away.

"You know what's up. She doesn't like Harley." Tim said.

Dick sighed. "Right. Let's just hope she'll get over it quick." Dick said.

"Not so sure." Tim muttered to himself.

They finally found Harley and Bruce at the Hockey Table looking competitive. The score was tied 9 to 9. They saw Harley place the puck on the table and hit away. The two male's eyes went back and forth keeping their eyes on the puck at all times until...

**_PLUCK!_**

"**Whoo**!" Harley screamed throwing her hands in the air. "**_Victory_**!" she shouted.

Bruce smiled widely and shook his head.

"Bruce! _You lost_!" Tim said gasping jokingly.

"_**Shut it** Tim_." Bruce said teasingly.

Harley bounced over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "The Batwoman is triumphant over the Batman." she whispered in his ear. Bruce looked down at her and smirked. "And that was her only time of triumph." Bruce said which cause Harley to roll her eyes.

"Great job Harley." Dick commented with a smile.

"Thanks Hon." Harley said in a motherly way. "Who's hungry?" she asked.

"_Starving_!" Tim said holding his stomach.

* * *

"What is he doing in there so long?" Harley asked. Bruce had told them all to wait outside while he went back in to get something.

"No idea." Tim said with his arms crossed holding the new game he won.

"What game did ya win?" Harley asked.

"Undead Stalkers 2." Tim responded happily.

"A zombie game? Bet I can beat ya at it." Harley teased. Tim grinned. "You're on." he said.

Harley's smile faded when she saw Barbara with a scowl on her face looking away. "Ya okay there Barbara?" she asked.

"I'm fine _Harleen_." Barbara responded with a flat voice.

"Ya sure? Ya seem pretty down and moody." Harley said.

"Really? Well I'm not. I just don't feel like talking. Particularly to _YOU_." Barbara said.

Harley had to admit that one did kinda hurt a bit. "_That's fine_." Harley responded cooly.

Dick glared at Barbara and she saw his 'Cut it out' face. Harley heard the door open and turned to see Bruce with his hands behind his back. Her eyes lit up with excitement of what was behind his back.

"What ya holding?" she sang laughing. Bruce chuckled and revealed a soft pink Teddy Bear with her name stitched on it.

"That's for _me_?" she asked with a wide smile.

"It's got _your name_ on it." Bruce answered.

Harley hugged the bear tightly and gave Bruce a kiss. "That's so _**sweet**_! You're one of a kind Bruce." she said lovingly. He returned the kiss.

"So are you." Bruce responded.

Tim faked yawned obviously wanting the kissing to stop. "Is that the_ time_? Let's go home." he said looking at his watch-less arm.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow and chuckled when he really saw the time on his expensive wristwatch. "It is late. Guess it's time leave." he declared.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Bye sweetie." Harley said as she handed Bruce his briefcase and gave him a sweet goodbye kiss. He leaned in and deepened the kiss. Harley smacked him on the shoulder. "We can finish making out later, you're gonna be late!" she laughed. Bruce chuckled and went inside the limo. Harley watched and waved as the car began to disappear in the distance. She then quickly shut the door and picked up the phone. "Luc? Hey, yeah I'm ready so get ya butt over here!" Harley shouted in the phone. "No I'm not on my period! Hurry up!" she said laughing.

* * *

"You sounded like you were _PMSing_ that's all." Lucinda said as she and Harley drove along the road. They were heading to a health facility that took care of middle aged people. Harley had searched up information about her mother on Bruce's Batman computer in the Batcave. In less than thirty minutes or so, Harley would come face to face with the woman who abandoned her. Harley leaned her head against the seat and closed her blue eyes. She began to think of the last memory she had of her mother...the day she left.

* * *

_The apartment was a total mess, as it always was until James came home. Food was scattered all over the place, the furniture wasn't in order properly, and there she was just lazing around on the couch with a bottle in her hand._

_"Marie, you think you could pick up some things while I change Harley." James suggested greeting his little daughter. Marie looked up at her husband in disbelief._

_"Why the hell does she need to change? She's perfectly fine." she said taking another sip of the vodka._

_James looked at his wife with wide eyes. "She's a mess. Look at her!" he said walking down the hall. Marie just waved him off and took another swig of the liquid. James gently placed his daughter on the bed. "How are you baby girl?" he asked pushing back a strand of her black hair._

_Harley gave her daddy a smile. "You doing okay?" he asked. Harley just nodded. "That's great! I'm happy to hear that!" James smiled. Work was hard, yes, but it was always worth it to come home to his little princess. She was the one who made his day. Not the money, NOT Marie, his little Harley. When he was taking off her dress, he noticed her wince and touch her left arm. He looked at his daughter with worry._

_"Does your arm hurt?" he asked. Harley nodded. When he touched her arm, he received a little scream and tears forming in her eyes._

_That's when he knew._

_"Stay here." he ordered softly to his daughter. He stormed out to the living room where he saw Marie finishing the last of her drink. "What the hell did you do?" he demanded._

_Marie just stared at him confused. "Wh-what? I didn't hear you." she slurred._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARLEY!" James screamed. Marie stared at her husband in shock. He had never shouted at her before. She then stood up in her drunken state._

_"Fine! Ya want to know? I twisted her arm." she said in a proud and drunken state. James looked at his wife in disgust. "You what?" he asked silently._

_**"I BROKE YOUR DAUGHTER'S DAMN ARM!"** Marie shouted._

_"She's **OUR** daughter! **MINE AMD YOURS**!" James shouted back._

_"Ya know what? I've had enough of this damn life. I've had enough of this damn rundown place!" Marie said grabbing her bag and shoes. James watched his wife gather her things._

_"Where the hell are you going Marie?" he asked shouting._

_She spun around and glared at him. "I'm finally leaving, you sorry ass son of a **bitch**! I'm not coming back so don't bother looking for me!" she shouted swinging the apartment door open and speeding out as fast as she could. James ran after her and returned soon after when she quickly disappeared. He shut the apartment door and put a hand to his face obviously tired out. How could a mother just leave her family like that? He couldn't stay home all day; he had to make money for them to survive! He then heard a noise and looked up. He saw his little Harley leaning out the doorframe with a finger in her mouth._

_"Momma go?" she asked. James tried his best to smile for his daughter._

_"Yes momma go. But, daddy's still here." James said picking up his daughter in a comforting hug and placing a delicate kiss on her forehead. _

_"Daddy's still here Harley."_

* * *

"**Harley**!" Harley jolted awake and looked at Lucinda who was done shaking her. "We're here."

Harley looked and saw the front entrance of the health facility.

"Do you need me to come?" Lucinda asked.

"Nah, I've gotta do this on my own. If there's something Bruce taught me, it's that you have to face some situations on your own." Harley said exiting the car door.

Lucinda gave her friend a confident smile. "I'll be here, okay?" Harley nodded and shut the car door.

She went inside the entrance and walked up to the visitors check in. "Hi, I'm looking for Marie Stewart." Harley said quietly. The woman looked through a book and then looked up at Harley with a smile.

"Room 25 on the second floor. I'll take you to her room." she said coming out from behind the desk.

She led Harley up to the second floor and down the hall to room 25. Harley thanked the woman and watched as she walked away. She then looked at the door and knocked gently. Harley heard a faint 'come in' and walked in slowly. It was a sort of big room. Harley saw that there was a bedroom and a bathroom. But, when she turned her head to the right, she saw a small living room with two sofa chairs and a small television set. In the chair by the window, sat a middle aged woman with white popping up in her natural brown hair. She had light wrinkles and was wearing a dark purple colored sun dress. Harley breathed in deeply and noticed that the woman kept looking out the window.

_This_...was _her mother_?

This woman who was calmly staring out the window. Did she even notice Harley's presence? Harley questioned why her heart started to pound in her chest loudly. She had to be calm about this. Be calm Harls. Be brave.

She then cleared her throat and the woman quickly looked up at her. Harley saw the woman's eyes twitch and then go wide. The woman put a hand to her mouth slowly.

"_Harleen_? Is that _you_?"

Harley sucked in a breath and nodded slowly. "Yes, it's _me_." Harley said completely losing her accent.

How was she supposed to feel right now?

_Scared_?

_Angry_?

_Sympathetic_?

**NO**.

Silence overtook the two women for a couple of moments.

"H-how have you been?" Marie asked unsure of how to start the conversation.

"_You mean since you left_? How has my life been _since you left_?" Harley asked feeling anger well up in her voice.

Marie let out a short breath and nodded. "Yes."

"Well ever since you left life was better for the moment. Dad and I grew much closer and had the time of our lives. That is..until he died." Harley said noticing Marie's eye twitch a bit.

"He..._died_? How?" she asked in disbelief.

"Car accident. I was nine. I know, not fair that I had both my parents leave. My mother left and my father died. _Can you believe it_?" Harley asked.

Marie looked down in her lap, her face obviously showing off her guilt.

"Just-just answer this one question for me." Harley said putting her bag down. "Why?"

Marie looked at her now adult daughter and shook her head knowing what she was speaking about.

"Because of the pressure." she answered.

Harley looked at the woman with a confused face. "Pressure? What **_pressure_**?" she asked.

"Being a mother Harleen! I wasn't ready for that commitment! I didn't plan to get pregnant. I had no experience being a mother. My _own mother_ died when I was only a couple of weeks old. I was twenty-nine, no high school diploma, and living in a rundown apartment while _your father was out all day_!" Marie yelled in a fit of anger.

"He had to **WORK**! He had make money for us to **eat**! He couldn't stay home **ALL DAY**!" Harley yelled back. "But, I guess you got bored, huh? So you decided to beat me for fun. Breaking a _four year old's arm_ is a real hoot." Harley scolded.

Marie bowed her head again and began playing with her fingers. "I was exhausted and out of energy. So, I turned to drinking and...That's when it started to get out of control. And when I left, I didn't want to come back. I wanted to be free of the stressful life." Marie said.

"Did you even_ love_ me?" Harley asked.

Silence filled the room once again. Harley's eyes felt misty as her mother didn't answer yet. "Did you _love _me?" Harley asked again.

"I _loved _you Harley. When you were born I couldn't keep away from you." Marie said looking at her daughter.

"What happened?" Harley asked not wanting to really know.

"The love just went away. Parents say that the love for a child grows as they do, but mine just when I left, I decided it would be good to forget my past. And everyone in it. Including you." Marie said.

Harley felt hot tears fall down her cheeks. _The love just went away?_ She didn't think hearing those words, especially from her own birth mother, would hurt so much. Wasn't a mother supposed to love their child? Risk even their lives for their child? Harley sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve like a little child would.

"It seems you've done a good job without me around Harley." Marie said. Harley looked up and saw her mother pick up a newspaper with her and Bruce on the cover. "Congratulations on the engagement." Marie said putting the newspaper down.

"Thank you." Harley said reaching into her bag. "Um, even though we don't really know each other well, I wanted to-to give you this." she said handing her mother a cream colored envelope. Marie took the envelope and read the black print. "It's an invitation to my wedding. It's months away, but I thought as my birth mother you would want to see your now grown up daughter get married." Harley said.

Marie shook her head. "No, I can't. I'm sorry." Marie said trying to hand Harley back the envelope. Harley didn't take it, but just stared at the cream envelope and shut her eyes.

"Just keep it as a memento of me then." Harley said picking up her bag and leaving. Marie watched as her daughter left the room and then looked down at the envelope in her hand.

Harley shut the car door as it started to rain.

"Harley? Are you okay?" Lucinda asked as she saw Harley wipe away tears from her eyes.

"Oh, honey. C'mere." she said taking Harley in a hug. "It'll be alright Harl._ It'll be alright."_

* * *

Bruce stared out of one of the Manor's large windows and stared at the pouring rain.

"Alfred, have you heard of anything from Harley yet?" Bruce asked with concern in his voice.

Alfred looked up after he placed a tray of hot cocoa on the table. "No sir, none at all. In fact, the last time I saw Ms. Harley was this morning." Alfred explained.

"You don't think anything happened to her?" Bruce asked hoping for the opposite.

"Oh of course not Master Bruce. Ms. Harley wouldn't let anything happen to her I'm positive." Alfred reassured.

"Hmm." Bruce muttered turning back to the window.

His attention turned sharp when he saw a pair of headlights make their way up the driveway path. He walked to the door quickly and opened it in time to see Harley running up the stairs. He was greeted with a kiss and a hug.

"Bye!" Lucinda waved as she drove away.

Bruce shut the door as Harley removed her wet jacket. "Where were you all day?" Bruce asked leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Harley gave him a sad face. "I'm so sorry hun. I was doing something that I needed to take care of." she responded.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "_Which would be_?" Bruce pushed further wanting to know.

"It's kinda hard to talk about." Harley said slipping off her flats.

"So what you're saying is, is that you can't tell your own fiancé. Didn't we promise to not keep things from each other?" Bruce asked in his Batman-like voice. Harley stared at Bruce in disbelief and cocked her eyebrow.

Couldn't he understand it was hard to talk in this moment for her?

"Bruce, where is this coming from? Why do ya keep pushing this?" Harley asked raising her voice.

"Because Gotham City isn't a place that you want to be in at night Harley." Bruce said putting a hand to his head.

Harley was taken aback by his sudden attitude. "Ya don't need to tell me that one. And besides I'm a grown woman, I don't need ya to protect me!" Harley argued.

"Gotham isn't safe to be in at night Harley. Anything could happen to women like you. There are men out there who want certain things from a woman." Bruce said sternly.

"Gee, didn't **you** used to be _that guy_?" Harley said sarcastically and accidentally in the heat the moment.

She noticed a slight hurt face on Bruce, quickly being switched with annoyance. He sighed and began to walk up the stairs until he disappeared from Harley's sight. She quickly realized what she said with wide eyes and she sighed closing her eyes.

"Ms. Harley, if you don't mind me saying, that was rather harsh of you. You and I know Master Bruce has long given up those days since he started seeing you ma'am." Alfred said.

"I know Alf. I didn't mean to say it, I just-," Alfred saw that Harley was sorry for what she did.

"Not every relationship is perfect Ms. Harley. Master Bruce just acts that way because he truly loves you and he doesn't want any harm to come to you." Alfred explained.

Harley smirked. "It is cute the way he's protective of me, huh?" Harley laughed. "I'm gonna go see him. Thanks Alf." Harley said giving Alfred a hug before running up the stairs.

When she reached Bruce's study, she didn't care to knock, but just went inside. She saw him writing something and walked over with her hands behind her back. She sat on the desk and noticed he was unfazed by her action. 'He's good.' Harley thought with a smirk. She then put her leg out across the desk and on top of the papers. Bruce looked at her leg and then led his eyes to trail up at Harley. She got up and sat on his lap while putting her arms around his neck.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry for what I said. It was in the heat of the moment and...I didn't mean it. I know ya very protective of me, and I love it! But, like ya said, some battles I have to face myself. I hope y'all forgive me." Harley said giving him a sad face. She felt arms wrap around her waist and smiled as Bruce kissed her forehead.

"I could never be mad at you Harley. I love you too much." he said. Harley smiled and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I have something for you." he said picking Harley up out of his lap and standing up.

"Ooh, what is it?" Harley asked bouncing a little. Bruce walked over to his family safe and opened it after putting in the combination. Harley saw him take out a rectangular royal blue box that had a blue bow on the cover. He walked over and smiled down at her.

"Before I lost my parents that dark night, my father surprised my mother with an elegant pearl necklace. That night, the necklace was broken by the robber who pulled on it before putting a bullet in my mother." Harley shook a little at how grim Bruce sounded.

"So years later, I went out and bought the same necklace my mother was wearing. I keep it a keepsake in the safe. I remember I would always take it out and just look at it. I can still see my mother with this necklace on." he said opening it up to reveal a beautiful white pearl necklace.

"I thought I would never give it to anyone, but I want you to have it." he said picking it up out of the box. Harley was speechless. His mother's necklace. He trusted her with it that much? He wasn't afraid she would break it or even lose it? He placed the necklace around Harley's neck and smiled down at her. She blinked away tears from her eyes and grinned.

"You look so beautiful." Bruce complimented resting his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you." she said hugging Bruce tightly. She could tell Bruce about her mother some other time. But right now, she just wanted to be held in his loving and protective arms.

Even though today didn't start out too good, it sure ended _great_.

* * *

**_A/N: For the whole mother/daughter seeing each other again scene, this was actually borrowed from something that happened in one of my friends life. She had a problem with her mother and she told me her mother said the same thing to her. That she just didn't love her daughter anymore. I know...i was shocked too. I couldnt even imagine how a mother could say that..but she did. BUT! My friend isn't letting that get her down. She's still going strong, and my friend is one of the strongest girls i know! _**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: THE WEDDING IS COMING UP SOON GUYS AND GALS! VERY SOON! SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR AN INVITATION TO THE WEDDING OF BRUCE WAYNE AND HARLEEN QUINZEL!**

**Chapter 13**

"So Bruce is hosting _another_ Gala?" Ivy asked as another dress was tossed out of the dressing room.

"It's not a Gala Red! It's a charity event for homeless children!" Harley yelled as she tried on another dress.

"Geez Harl, you sure got used to the rich life." Ivy said crossing her legs.

"What'd ya mean?" Harley asked making a face at the dress on her before taking it off.

"When you were a villain you didn't know the _difference between a cat and a dog_. Now look at you." Ivy joked.

"I wasn't _stupid_ Ivy." Harley fought.

"What's the event for again?" Ivy asked trying to drop the subject quickly.

"Homeless children." Harley answered.

"Hmm, Bruce sure does like children, doesn't he?" Ivy said as Harley showed her another dress.

"Yeah he does. What do ya think?" Harley asked twirling in the flowing green dress.

"I think you guys should start that _baby making_ process." Ivy said smirking at Harley's reddened face.

"**Red**! I was-was talking about the dress _ya **crude** weed_." Harley hissed at her friend. God, Ivy could be so crude at times, but that was her Ivy!

"Ooh, it's green! I like it on you." Ivy said.

Harley smiled. "M'kay, I'll buy this one!" Harley said happily. As they were walking to the cash register station, Harley accidentally bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh, sorry." the man said until he saw who he bumped into. "Wow, hey there Jeremy! What are ya doing here?" Harley asked.

Jeremy smiled at the nice woman. "Hello again Harley. I'm here picking up some things for my sister." he said motioning to the clothes in his hand and to a list in the other.

Harley couldn't help but laugh. "Well that's really sweet and thoughtful of you!" she said.

" Yeah, well it was nice talking to you again Harley, but I have to go. If I don't give my sister these clothes she'll rip me to shreds." Jeremy joked.

Harley giggled and nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later." Harley departed giving a wave.

Jeremy smiled while walking away. " What? He's nice." Harley said noticing Ivy giving her a look.

"Harl, I thought _Bruce didn't like him_." Ivy said crossing her arms. Harley shrugged.

"Yeah, but I think he's alright. He seems like a nice guy Red. Maybe he's trying to change." Harley suggested.

"You have a fiancé Harley, just be careful. You don't want people to be getting the wrong idea" Ivy warned. Harley gave her friend a nod in understanding. It was true; being Bruce Wayne's fiancé is a very big thing. Can't be seen getting too friendly with other men.

"I understand Ivy." Harley said putting her dress on the counter.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Bruce yelled loudly getting everyone's attention. "I would like to welcome my beautiful fiancé, the love of my life, Harleen Quinzel." Claps, cheers, and an occasional wolf-whistle came through the large crowd as Harley walked down the stairs with a smile on his face.

Bruce held out his hand and brought Harley close to him. He gave her a passionate kiss and Harley laughed hearing whistles go through the place. As the people began resuming their talking and chattering, Bruce made conversation with Harley.

"You look _beautiful_." he said with a smile.

"So do ya. **Handsome**, I mean!" Harley laughed.

* * *

"Thanks." Harley said taking a raw shrimp from a waitress. She stuffed the shrimp in her mouth and smiled. 'Mmm.'Harley thought as she spotted a table with delicious treats and made her way over. Her eyes sparkled as she spotted a mini cheesecake. She took up a piece and stuffed it in her mouth.

"That's some _good_ cake." she said to herself.

"You should try the strawberry one." Harley turned around to see Jeremy Coleman.

"Wow, twice in one day?" Harley laughed. "I didn't know ya would be here!" Harley said.

Jeremy smiled charmingly. "Well, I couldn't deny an event like this." He answered looking around.

"You should try the strawberry cake. It's delicious." Jeremy suggested. Harley made a face. "Nah, not really so hot about the flavor. I prefer the fruits to the actual flavor on cakes and stuff." she said.

She got surprised when she heard Jeremy let out a heartfelt laughter. Harley couldn't help but laugh along at his sudden outburst. Bruce heard laughter and looked to see Harley talking to Jeremy Coleman. He felt something in his chest tighten and didn't like the scene of Harley with Jeremy. He swiftly made his way over and put an arm around Harley's waist.

"I see you found my fiancé Jeremy." Bruce said.

"Yes I did Mr. Wayne. And she's very hysterical." Jeremy commented with a smile at Harley.

"Ya should've seen my _last job_." Harley chuckled nervously and smirked a bit as she felt Bruce pinch her hip.

"We were just talking about the delicious food you've got here." Jeremy said noticing what happened.

"Well, Harley here picked them out." Bruce said.

"She does know how to pick'em." Jeremy commented.

"She sure does." Bruce said.

"How about we talk about something else besides how well I pick out food, huh?" Harley suggested with a laugh. Bruce joined in and nodded.

"Sure. Well Jeremy, how's your sister? Harley told me you have a sister." Bruce said.

"Oh, she's alright." Jeremy answered looking in another direction besides Bruce's. Bruce noticed the man's lack of eye contact and suspected he was lying.

"Did she like the clothes? They fit her well?" Harley asked.

"They sure did. She loved them thanks for asking." he laughed. After a minute, the couple departed from the Biotech department worker.

"He's was lying." Bruce said in his Batman voice.

"'Bout the clothes fitting his sister?" Harley asked.

"He doesn't _have_ a sister. He was _lying_." Bruce explained.

Harley crossed her arms and smiled at her fiancé's attitude. "How do ya know that Bruce?" she asked.

"Lack of eye contact. That's one of the signs of lying." Bruce told her.

"And how do ya know that?" Harley asked with an eyebrow raised.

"_Everyone knows that_ Harley." Bruce answered.

"Not me." Harley muttered.

"Be careful around him. If he's lying about his family, who knows what else he's hiding." Bruce warned.

Harley met Bruce's warning blue eyes and nodded. "Alright, if it makes ya happy." she said.

Bruce grabbed her in a hug and gave her a quick, but loving kiss on the nose. Harley giggled and squeezed his nose in a friendly matter, laughing at his reaction.

* * *

"Bye! Thanks for coming!" Harley waved as the last wealthy couple left in their black convertible. She shut the door and leaned against it with a sigh. "What a night." she said seeing Alfred sweep up the left over crumbs on the floor. "Nah, nah, Alf. I'll sweep it up!" Harley said talking the broom out of the butler's hands.

"Really Ms. Harley, it's my duty t-,"

"**No way José**! You've done enough for tonight, go get some shut eye. **Go**!" she said waving him away.

Alfred smiled at the young woman's kind gesture and nodded. "Thank you Ms. Harley. Good night Ma'am." he said walking up the stairs.

"Sleep tight!" Harley called upstairs. When she got the last piece of garbage in the bag, she tied it up and walked outside. As she lifted up the garbage lid, she was startled by a near presence.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Jeremy said revealing himself. Harley had a hand on her chest and her blue eyes were wide with shock.

"Nah, I just thought I was 'bout to get raped." Harley said with twinge in her voice.

"What are ya doing here? If Bruce sees you, he'll start wondering." Harley asked then mentally cursed herself for saying that.

Jeremy laughed nervously while putting his hands in his pockets. "Uh, I was actually waiting for a ride. He's going to be a little late, so I decided to stay and look at the night sky." He said looking up. Harley looked up too and noticed that many bright stars were out tonight. "Wow, it's pretty." Harley said. She hadn't been star-gazing in...Well… ever.

"It sure is. My mother used to take me out all the time to look at the stars. That was until she passed." he said.

Harley looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. How did she die?" Harley asked not wanting to pry, but couldn't help it.

"Cancer. And I know you're going to say sorry for asking, but it's okay. She was my best friend and taught me much." Jeremy said before Harley could talk.

"That's like my father and me. He was my best friend until he died. He raised me well, but as I got older I lost my way...until I met Bruce again." Harley said and then noticed Jeremy go stiff a bit at the mention of Bruce's name.

"That's okay. After I lost my mom I turned to smoking. About three packs a day really. I was trying to find some comfort by smoking, but that just made me extremely sick." Jeremy said.

"And, you got over it?" Harley asked.

Jeremy nodded with a smile and Harley returned it with a grin. "That's great! I'm proud of ya!" she said friendly smacking his shoulder. Jeremy laughed. "Thanks." he looked into Harley's eyes and smiled warmly.

Just then, a red car pulled up in front of them with a man in the driver's seat. "This is my ride. Thanks for keeping me company." he said getting in the car. "No problem." Harley said trying to get a glimpse of the driver, but failing.

"You think I can take you out for coffee sometime?" Jeremy offered. Harley raised an eyebrow. "Just as _buddy's_?" she asked pointing to him.

Jeremy laughed and nodded. "Just as _acquaintances_." he said putting his hands up innocently.

Harley put her hand down and smiled. "Sure. Why not?" she answered. Jeremy grinned and waved as he drove out of the gate.

Harley walked back in the house and noticed Bruce turning on the security systems. "You alright?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I was just putting out the garbage." she said landing on a seat in the living room.

Bruce smiled. "Helping out Alfred again?" he asked.

"Yeah, ya know I can't let him do all the work. He's getting, well, kinda older. And I can't help it." Harley said shrugging.

Bruce kissed her on the cheek and grinned at her giggle. "And that's the kind of woman I love." he said.

Harley smiled at his words as she flipped through the channels and stopped on the news report. It showed a picture of Firefly and a building on fire as firefighters tried to douse the routing flames. Harley turned to Bruce. "Is Batman ready to catch another criminal?" Harley asked.

It had been a while since she was in some Bat-action. Bruce smirked at her. "As long as Batwoman's all set. Does she need help putting on that costume?" he teased.

Harley giggled with a blush. _"Nice try ya sly bat_." Harley grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Try it! It's _really_ tasty!" Harley encouraged pushing her chocolate drink towards Jeremy.

"No thanks, I'm not a big fan of chocolate." He replied pushing back the glass.

"It's yummy, I promise ya won't die." Harley reassured pushing it back towards him.

"Gee, that's really reassuring." Jeremy mocked.

Harley laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "All for me!" she said sipping the chocolate heaven. They were both in the coffee shop and ordered small drinks while having short conversations.

"So how is work for ya? Good? Bad? Same old, same old?" Harley asked.

"It's been going okay. It's a shame the Bio-lab exploded though." Jeremy said.

"I heard 'bout that. I'm happy no one was hurt." Harley comforted.

"Yeah, it's a miracle. But Mr. Wayne said that the lab will be up and running again in a week or two."

Jeremy explained. "That's great. I bet those people miss their jobs." Harley said taking another sip of her drink.

Jeremy nodded. "I did. But, Mr. Wayne gave us other duties in the Biotech department other than being in the lab." Jeremy explained.

Harley felt her phone vibrating and took it out. "Hi." she said answering with a smile.

"Hello beautiful. Where are you? I wanted to take you out tonight." Bruce's voice said through the phone.

Harley grinned. "Sorry, I was out with a friend. But, ya can come to the shop and pick me up." Harley suggested.

"Sure thing." Bruce answered. "See you soon." Harley chuckled.

"Bye." she said hanging up.

"That was Bruce." Harley said.

"I could tell." Jeremy smirked quickly checking his watch.

"Since he's going to be here I better get going." he said pulling out a twenty dollar bill and placing it down. "I'll take care of the charges." he winked at Harley and quickly left.

She felt a bit confused about the whole winking thing, but pushed it out of her head thinking about where Bruce was going to take her.

After a few minutes, she saw a red Lamborghini pull up and grabbed her purse running out of the shop. Bruce caught Harley in his strong arms and spinner her around while giving her a passionate kiss.

"I've miss ya today. Working hard or hardly working?" Harley asked with a funny grin.

"Definitely _NOT_ the latter." Bruce said escorting her in the car.

"After you." he said opening the car door for her. Harley curtsied and giggled. "Thank you Mr. Wayne." she said laughing.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday_!" the waiters said after finishing their song. They placed a chocolate piece of cake in front of Bruce, who was glaring at Harley, who was too busy laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you did that Harley." Bruce scolded.

"I think it was hilarious! Blow out ya candle." she said regaining her breath.

"No, it's not even my birthday and you know that." Bruce said taking off the paper crown that was placed on his head by one of the waiters.

"I'll do it." Harley said blowing out the candle. "**Yay**!" Harley clapped receiving looks from the people in the restaurant, but ignoring them.

She picked up a piece of the cake with her fork and fed it to Bruce, who smiled.

"So, can you tell me now where you went the other day with Lucinda. If you don't want to it's alright, i'll respect that." Bruce said.

He noticed her smile fade away and knew it was something either bad or sad.

"Nah, you're my fiancé and you should know." Harley said leaning her arms on the table.

"I went to visit my mother." she said looking Bruce in the eyes. He looked at her with confused eyes. "

Your mother? The one who-,"

"Abused me? Yeah." Harley finished his sentence.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

Harley sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I had some questions I needed answered." Harley answered.

"And did you get those answers?" Bruce asked.

Harley nodded slowly. "Yep. Ya know, I ask her if she loved me." Harley shared.

"And what did she say?" Bruce asked wondering. Harley bit her lip and let out a short disbelieving laugh.

"She said yes, but as I got older the love just..._went away_." Harley said quietly sniffing.

Bruce put an arm around Harley and pulled her in an embrace. "It's alright Harley. Some people don't deserve to be parents." Bruce comforted. "But you can't let that take power over you. You have to move forward and take control for yourself. You're a strong woman Harley, and I know you can overcome anything." Bruce reassured.

Harley gave her fiancé a true genuine smile and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Ya an amazing man Bruce. I'm so happy I snagged ya." Harley laughed.

Bruce chuckled. "I'm happy you 'snagged' me too." he responded.

"Now how about we finish this cake?" he asked finally getting Harley in a better mood. She jumped up straight in her seat and nodded with a grin. "Okay!" she squealed happily.

* * *

"**Ouch**!" Tim exclaimed as Harley knocked him down on the floor. She laughed and reached her hand down and helped him up.

"Sorry, did I hit ya too hard Tim?" Harley asked.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome! I've never seen moves like that!" Tim said happily punching the air mocking her moves.

"Well, I combined my old moves and some of Bruce's." Harley explained.

Bruce came over and put his hands around Harley's waist. "And I sure taught you well." he said.

"Ya _sure_ did." Harley flirted back.

"Yick!" Tim said sticking his tongue out. "Get a room!"

They were in Bruce's gym doing their basic training.

"Tim that was an easy block." Bruce complained walking over to Tim and ignoring Harley's cough at the comment of her moves being easy. "She came at me in a flash!" Tim complained back.

"**Not the point**. You have to learn to block other strikes. _One strike_ and you can be down." Bruce instructed.

"Aw, Bruce give him a break. The kid's got great skills." Harley said trying to defend Tim while wiping her sweat away with a towel.

"He still could've been open to more attacks from different angles." Bruce said.

When Bruce turned away, Harley stuck her tongue out at him and made a face, which made Tim snort with laughter. When Bruce turned around Harley gave him an angelic face.

Bruce smirked. "Alright, now it's my turn to have a go at Harley." he stated walking to a corner.

Tim shrugged and ran out. "Bye Harley!" he said running out the door. "Bye." Harley said turning to look at Bruce.

He then did something that surprised Harley. He took off his shirt to reveal his perfect, chiseled abs and muscles.

Bruce smirked as he saw Harley cough uncomfortably.

"That's-that's not fair. Ya know what ya doing!" Harley complained.

Bruce shrugged running a hand over his abs. "_Ready_?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

Harley glared at him and squinted her eyes. "Bring it B-Man." she said throwing down her towel. They circled around each other for what seemed like hours until Harley made a move. She tried to get Bruce in a head lock, but he lifted her up on his shoulders and laughed as Harley struggled.

"Ah! C'mon! That's **not fair**!" Harley said. She squeaked loudly as Bruce slapped her butt. "Ahh! **DON'T DO THAT**!" Harley giggled.

Bruce placed Harley down softly on an exercise mat and stayed on top of her. Harley laughed and closed her eyes. She then felt lips press against hers and relaxed at the touch. She cupped Bruce's face and he leaned in. She put her right leg under Bruce's and flipped him over when she got the chance.

"Got ya!" Harley laughed siting on top of him.

"Guess you got me there." he agreed with a smirk.

They both looked up when they saw Tim come in again. "I forgot my-,"

he stopped when he saw Harley and Bruce's positions.

"Uhh, I can come back later." he said quickly shutting the door. Harley snorted and lay down on Bruce laughing.

"Poor Tim, he must be scared now." Harley said.

"He'll be fine." Bruce said. He pulled Harley down by her shoulders and reversed their positions, giving her sweet kisses.

* * *

"Alfred can ya pass me that piece of fabric?" Harley said removing the needle from her mouth carefully. Alfred handed her the piece of fabric and watched as the woman ran it through the sewing machine.

"If I may say, I think it's a rather good idea that you've decided to make your own wedding dress Ms. Harley." Alfred complimented.

"Thanks Alfred!" Harley smiled. "Thanks for findin' me this machine. It still works like a charm!" Harley grinned smacking the sewing machine. Alfred returned the smile and nodded.

"If there's anything else you need, just call." Alfred said walking to the door. Harley stopped sewing and stood up.

"Hey, Alfred?" Harley asked seeing Alfred stop walking and turned to Harley. "Yes Ms. Harley?" Alfred asked.

"Um, ya know the wedding is coming up, and I was just wondering if you could, Uh, walk me down the aisle?" Harley asked slowly looking up at Alfred. "It's all 'cause ya have been such a great father-figure to me and you're the only thing I have close to a dad. So, if ya don't want to its al-,"

Alfred interrupted Harley with a soft hug, which Harley repeated. "Of course. It would be my honor to give you away at your wedding Ms. Harley." Alfred said happily.

Harley grinned excitedly. "Really? Oh, thanks Alf!" Harley said hugging Alfred tightly as he laughed.

She knew her father would agree with her choice of having Alfred walk her down the aisle. He has always been a father to Bruce and to her. It was truly a blessing to have him around.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I HOPE YOU ALL HAD AN AMAZING MERRY CHRISTMAS, I KNOW I DID! I'M SORRY I'M SO LATE TO UPDATE, BUT SOME STUFF IN LIFE DELAYS ME. SO, IN ORDER TO RECIEVE YOUR FORGIVENESS, I GIVE YOU A NEW CHAPTER AS A CHRISTMAS GIFT! ENJOY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_

_Chapter 15_

"The wedding is months away! Why do we have to buy our tuxedos now?" Tim complained pulling at the collar of his tuxedo.

"_Because_ it's easier to just get it out of the way. And besides, Bruce forced us to." Dick answered fixing his collar.

"I guess it's okay; have you ever seen Bruce this happy?" Tim asked looking at Dick. Dick smiled and shook his head. "Not since he 'married' that plant, remember?" Dick asked with a slight grin. _**(Refer to the New Adventures of Batman Series)**_

Tim laughed. "I remember. I bet the honeymoon was interesting."

Dick laughed. "Yeah, right." he said.

They turned around as the curtain covering Bruce was opened by a worker. He stood there in a nice, black tuxedo with a white shirt under the jacket. He had on an amazingly shiny pair of black leather dress shoes and was buttoning his sleeves.

Tim gave a short whistle. "Sharp." he commented with a smile.

Bruce smiled down at the boy and looked toward the mirror. "You think?" he asked checking his reflection.

"It's a knock out Bruce. Well done." Dick congratulated.

"It's very stylish Mr. Wayne. What do you think?" the lady asked putting a hand over the other. Bruce nodded.

"I'll take it, but I think we should find a different jacket for Tim." Bruce teased.

"C'mon Bruce!" Tim exclaimed putting a hand over his face. Bruce just smirked as he walked back in the fitting room. He really enjoyed teasing Tim.

* * *

"Lucinda, _put that back_!" Ivy yelled as she snatched the veil out of Lucinda's hair.

"**OWW**!" Lucinda complained as she rubbed her scalp. "**Be gentle, would you**!" Lucinda yelled back.

"My god you're like another Harley!" Ivy said placing the veil back on the mannequin.

"Guys! C'mon!" Harley said pulling them towards the fitting room. She handed them the bridesmaid dresses and pushed them each in a fitting room. "Go! Try-'em on!" Harley said excitedly. She sat down on a sofa for a minute until she saw Lucinda come out first.

"I like it! It's nice." she said twirling in the lilac dress. There were fake diamonds decorated along the neck area going down and ending to the waist in a zig-zag pattern.

"Where's the location again Harley?" Lucinda asked as Poison Ivy made her way out of the dressing room and to the mirror.

"Gotham City Church of Christ. It's this big ol' cathedral-like church. Bruce and I checked it out like a couple months ago." Harley explained.

She noticed Ivy making a face at the dress. "Alrighty, what is it now Red?" Harley asked with her hands on her hips and a smirk.

"Can't I add a flower on it?" Ivy asked.

"Nah, it won't look good Red." Harley said.

"But, I'm your maid of honor **and **best friend. Shouldn't I at least have a pretty little flower on the shoulder?" Ivy asked with a fake sad voice.

Harley snorted at her best friend's face. "Ooh-Kay!" Harley said with her arms in the air. "Put a damn weed there if it makes ya happy!" Ivy smiled brightly.

"Thanks Harl." she thanked turning around to check herself out in the mirror. "It truly does fit my body. How many men will be there Harls?" Ivy asked. "Uh uh, don't ya dare try nothin'." Harley warned with a short laugh.

"Who, _me_? What would _I_ do? I just wanted to know how many men will be there." Poison Ivy teased with a hand on her chest trying to act innocent.

"Just a couple of months until you're Mrs. Harleen Frances Wayne!" Lucinda exclaimed with a bright smile.

"I know!" Harley said clasping her hands together with a grin.

"Are you ready dears?" An elderly woman worker asked.

"Yeah, I think we're so!" Harley said.

* * *

"I heard the famous Bruce Wayne has finally decided to settle down. Congrats." Superman said. Bruce was talking to him through the Computer in the Batcave.

"Thanks. You and the rest of the League have an invitation to it. I'll send it right now." Bruce said typing rapidly on his computer. He pressed enter and noticed Superman looked down. "Got it. And you're welcome." Superman said.

"Before you go, I have something else to ask you." Bruce said.

"Ask away." Superman responded with a smile.

"We've worked together for a very long time, and I wanted to ask if you would like to be my Best Man." Bruce asked. He had thought about asking Alfred, but found out that the kind butler would be walking his bride to be down the aisle.

Superman's smile grew widely. "I would be honored to be your Best Man Bruce." Superman answered warmly.

Bruce gave a small smile. "Thank you." he thanked putting his finger over a button to end the call.

"Before you go, I want to tell you something." Superman said suddenly.

Bruce gave him a small hand gesture as confirmation to continue.

"I don't know what this woman is doing to you, but it seems that since she's been with you, you've seemed less…grim. And happier than before. Even your stoic Batman persona has seemed to lighten up a bit in my opinion. My point is I hope you keep this woman around for a very long time, because she sure is doing a number on you. In a good way." Superman finished then signing off leaving a black screen in front of Bruce. He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Whatcha up to?" Harley said emerging from the entrance stairs to the Batcave. Bruce smiled and patted his lap so Harley would sit on him. She complied and crossed her legs.

"Nothing much, I just asked Clark Kent to be my best man." Bruce explained.

"Clark Kent? Ya mean Superman?" Harley asked excitedly. "The one and only." Bruce answered.

"Wow! That's great Bruce!" she said.

"It is." He answered before looking at her attire. She was wearing a light pink pajama pants and a matching short sleeved top. The pajama pants had colorful fruits on them.

"Nice PJs." Bruce complimented with a smirk on his lips. Harley looked at her fluffy bunny slippers and smiled. "Thanks, I try." she said giggling. "You and I have a lot to do tomorrow Mister." She said tapping his nose.

"Oh, do we now?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

Harley nodded. "Yep, we've got to meet with Lila at the reception hall in The Garden of Eden building. She wants us to check out the scenery and stuff. And then, she wants us to see and taste the food." Harley said licking her lips just thinking about the how delicious the food would taste.

Bruce smiled. "At least we'll _eat_." he said chuckling.

"I know." Harley said nodding in agreement. "So get some rest big guy. Don't want ya to be worn out." Harley said trying to get up, but failing since Bruce was holding unto her. She tried a second time and failed again. She smirked and looked at him with teasing blue eyes.

"I like you sitting here on my lap." he said smirking at her.

"Oh, do ya now?" Harley said poking his nose again.

* * *

"Here's the desserts you'll taste!" Lila announced as they walked into a kitchen. They had finished looking at the reception hall and were now moving onto the tasting of the food.

"_Wow_!" Harley said as she and Bruce held hands. There were many colorful desserts on the tables that seemed like they looked tasty.

"Come over and try these!" Lila said happily. Harley happily dragged Bruce over to the table Lila was next to, and took the fork with the piece of cake that Lila handed her.

"Try it." Harley said feeding Bruce the cake. He smiled and nodded slowly.

"It's great." he said.

"I'll take his word for it." Harley said handing the fork back to Lila.

After an hour of tasting the food, which Bruce did the most of; they finally finished the day's work.

"You hungry?" Harley asked as they got into Bruce's blue Bentley.

"I feel like I'm about to explode." Bruce complained rubbing his stomach. "So I guess lunch is out of the way." Harley joked. Just then, Bruce's phone rang and Harley answered it.

"Bruce Wayne's office, please hold." Harley said with a grin towards Bruce, who was smirking at her actions. She handed him the phone and watched him talk.

"Bruce Wayne. Yes. There's no one else to cover for me? Where's Lucius? Alright, I'll be there in a few." Harley noticed Bruce frown as he talked. He hung up the phone and released a depressed sigh.

"Gotta go to Wayne Enterprises?" Harley asked knowing.

Bruce nodded. "I'm sorry. There's a meeting they want me at and some papers there to sign. Lucius is out sick, and he's usually my cover man." Bruce explained.

"Nah, it's alright. We're finished anyway, so I'll just come with ya." Harley said buckling her seatbelt.

They drove to Wayne Enterprises and went up to the 15th floor. As they were walking, Harley accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry I-...**Diana**!" Harley exclaimed with a grin.

Diana returned the smile and grabbed Harley in a hug. Bruce smiled at the two women. "I'll be back in a few. Catch up." he said giving Harley a quick kiss on the cheek and departing.

She turned back to her old friend and they immediately caught up on things. "It's been _SO LONG _since I've seen ya!" Harley said.

"I know! I've really missed you too! It's so boring around here without you." Diana said.

"Aw shucks! Stop teasing me." Harley giggled. She then thought if something and smiled widely. "Say, Uh, would ya like to be my bridesmaid?" Harley asked.

She saw the woman grin. "_Really_? A bridesmaid? I would be honored!" Diana agreed.

Harley gave her all the details about the dress shop and wedding. "Don't worry, just say Harley sent ya."

Diana nodded in understanding and gave Harley a goodbye hug. "Bye Harley! I'll talk to you later!" Diana called out as she ran into the elevator. Harley waved a goodbye to the woman with a smile and found someplace to sit down. She began to become bored after watching the clock for ten minutes, so she decided to give Ivy a call.

"Hey Harls." Ivy greeted picking up the phone. "Heya Red! How's it going?" Harley asked.

"Same old, same old. What about you? Didn't you and Bruce do more wedding planning today? How was it?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, we finished it, but he got called down to the job and now I'm here waiting on him." Harley explained.

"Alright. There are only a few more months until the wedding. You excited?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. The Church is absolutely gorgeous Red! I know I talked about it before, but I've never seen a church like it! There's stain glass windows and a huge alter. It's to die for!" Harley said with a laugh.

"There's going to be _security_, right? Just in case…you know?" Ivy asked with caution in her voice.

"Yeah, don't worry. Bruce got that all covered. He's having security guards all around all day long. They're even gonna be disguised so we'll be sure to be safe and sound." Bruce was particularly serious on the security part. He had hired about forty guards to be there that day. He didn't want any harm to come to anyone and he wanted the wedding to be a happy, safe, and secure day. He definitely didn't want any interference from unwanted guests. When he said that to Harley, she immediately knew who he was talking about. And even though there would be superhero's there, Bruce was still pessimistic about it and just wanted to be sure. And if anything went wrong, he would have his Batman equipment with Alfred.

"That's excellent. We wouldn't want any interference to happen on your wedding day. And that flower I was talking about is a knock out gas. So if anything happens I'll be sure to help."

Harley could sense that Ivy was smiling on the other line.

"You and your weeds, Red. They do come in handy most of the time I'll admit." Harley groaned. She looked up and saw Bruce walk out the door while talking to one of the other businessmen.

"Oops, he's done. Gotta go." Harley said.

"Have fun." Ivy said as Harley hung up.

She stood up and saw Bruce and the man walk toward her. "So this is the beautiful fiancé of yours." The man said smiling at her. "I'm Richard Wellington." he said sticking out his hand, which Harley shook gladly.

"It's nice to meet you, and I don't know about beautiful, but thanks!" Harley said giggling. Bruce put an arm around her and smiled.

"Isn't she modest?" he asked.

"Quite." Richard answered. "It was amazing to finally meet you Harley." Richard said departing.

Harley gave him a goodbye and turned to Bruce. "How was the meeting?" she asked slipping her arm around his.

Bruce sighed. "Not much of a difference from the others. I'm not so happy about these meetings taking up my time." he said. "But, isn't that your job? Since you are the boss. Or are you just lazy?" Harley teased with a smirk.

"No, I just hate being from you." Bruce said smiling down at her.

Harley blushed and giggled. "You're such a charmer." she replied hugging his arm.

* * *

"Happy that you guys fianlly joined us tonight." Batwoman smiled to Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin as they landed on the same rooftop as her and Batman.

"Glad to be here. Can't wait to see you in action Batwoman." Nightwing said with a smile. Batwoman returned the smile with a nod.

"So what's up?" Robin asked talking to Batman, who was crouching down with a small listening device to his ear.

"Quiet." he said strictly.

"_Touchy_." Robin muttered backing away.

Batman turned the device and listened intently.

"There are four armed thugs and a female hostage. We have to be careful. The female is our main goal." Batman explained standing up.

"Just enough for each of us." Batgirl said with a smile.

"But, there are _four_ thugs and _five_ of us." Batwoman said noticing the amount.

Batgirl frowned towards the woman. "I meant excluding you." she responded with venom in her voice.

Batwoman made an 'hmm' sound and crossed her arms looking away towards their target building.

"And just for that, you'll be handling the hostage." Batman ordered to Batgirl, who scowled as she saw the smirk on Batwoman's face. Batman grabbed Batwoman's waist and flew off on his grappling hook.

"You deserved that." Nightwing said taking off with Robin.

"No I didn't." Batgirl told herself taking off on her grappling hook.

"**Shut it lady**!" One of the gunmen said hitting her with the gun across her face.

The woman fell to the floor as blood trickled down her nose. The second gunmen grabbed her and placed the gun on her head. "If you scream, you get your head blown the fuck off! **_Got that_**!" he yelled feeling her shake with fear.

"You tell her!" the first gunmen complimented spitting on the floor.

"Are they done gettin' the money yet?" the second one asked getting irritated. "This bitch is giving me a migraine." he complained.

"Almost. _Hey **shut up**_!" The second gunman said yelling at the woman, who was whimpering.

Just then, the lights cut off and they became scared. "Yes Lord, thank you!" The woman whimpered quietly under her breath.

The man shoved her hardly by the hair. "I said to shut your _**damn fucking mouth**_!" he screamed. He backed up with her in a corner as he heard painful grunting.

"Brick, man! _Answer me_!" he called out. He then heard banging coming from the back and cursed.

"**Show yourself**!" he screamed.

"Alright." Nightwing said punching the man in the jaw and knocking him down, with the gun sliding away.

The lights came back on as Batman and Robin walked into the room with the other gunmen's bodies. They dropped them on the floor and disabled the guns. Batwoman smiled.

"Nice punch Nightwing." she complemented. He returned the smile. "Thanks." he said.

Batgirl appeared and ran over to the woman as the others examined the crime scene.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she helped the woman stand up. The woman just looked at her with a half-smile. Batgirl's smile faded away when she saw the woman's hands transform into a brown mud-like substance. She stared in horror as the woman's body and face melted to the ground and it started to move.

That's when she realized.

_**"IT'S CLAYFACE!"**_ Batgirl screamed until she was knocked against the wall by some clay. The others watched as the bodies disappeared and formed together resulting in Clayface. The clay-man laughed and made his hand into a hammer shape.

"Look out!" Robin yelled as he pushed Nightwing out the way.

"Thanks man." Nightwing thanked ruffling the boy's hair. Clayface drew his attention to Batwoman, who was trying to help up Batgirl.

"I'm fine, get away." Batgirl argued.

"**Batwoman! Look out! _Behind you_**_!"_ Robin yelled as Clayface sent a fist full of clay connecting with Batwoman's back. She fell to the ground groaning at the searing pain.

Clayface yelled out as Batman threw a Batarrang at him and started to run. Clayface separated himself and got a hold of Batman. Nightwing and Robin both sent weapons at the monster, but he just slapped the young men across the room resulting in them landing into a large desk.

"Time for the bat to finally **die**!" Clayface announced as Batman struggled in his tight grasp.

He saw Batwoman get up and he quickly picked up his freeze gun.

"Batwoman, heads up!" he yelled throwing the gun.

Batwoman ran with what stamina she had left and caught the gun, landing on the floor. She pressed two buttons on the gun and pulled the trigger, which released a massive amount of freezing ice, covering the clay monster. Clayface screamed out as his body was covered in ice and he became an ice sculpture. Batman took out a knife and stabbed his way through the frozen hand of Clayface and landed on the floor with a grunt.

"Are you okay?" Batwoman asked running over to him and helping him up.

"You're getting great at this." Batman complemented ignoring her question. Nightwing and Robin came over helping a limping Batgirl.

"That was awesome Batwoman! The way you took care of Play-Dough Face with _**Pow! Bam! Wam!" **_Tim exclaimed punching the air.

Batwoman laughed. "Thanks." she said handing the freeze gun back to Batman.

"Are you okay?" She asked Batgirl, who just looked away and muttered something.

"What do we do with him?" Nightwing asked nodding his head to the frozen clay monster.

"Let Gordon handle him. He'll take him back to Arkham where this monster belongs." Batman said.

"We'll see you guys later." Batwoman said as she and Batman left.

* * *

They drove into the Batcave slowly and halted to a stop. "I don't know 'bout ya, but I'm _exhausted_!" Harley exclaimed taking off her black eye mask and stretching her arms. Bruce helped Harley out of the Batmobile and took off his cowl.

"Same." he said handing it to Alfred. Harley was about to say something until she noticed a bloody cut on Bruce's right shoulder.

"That's why you didn't answer me when I asked if ya was alright. You're hurt!" Harley gasped.

Bruce shook his head. "It's nothing to be worried about Harley. I get these all the time." He tried to reassure, but failed.

"Nah, I'm gonna stitch that up right now." she said taking Bruce upstairs to the living room. She received a needle and thread from Alfred and began threading up the cut. She stopped a couple of times seeing Bruce wince and asked if it hurt.

"Ya don't gotta be so _macho_ all the time." Harley said.

"You don't have to have that _accent_ all the time." Bruce retorted with a smirk.

Harley playfully slapped him his cut, which made him yell out in pain. "OW!" Bruce yelled and quickly smirked again.

"It's _my_ voice." Harley said. She changed her posture and gave him a cute face. "I thought you liked my voice." she said cutely biting off the thread and putting down the needle.

"No Harley, I don't like your voice." Bruce said in his deep voice. Harley's smile faded and she felt hurt until he grabbed her in a kiss. When he released her she looked at him like he had gone nuts.

"I LOVE and ADORE that voice of yours." he finished. Harley blushed and grabbed him in another kiss.

"I love you Bruce." she said snuggling into him.

"I love you too Harley." he said running his fingers through her soft, black, raven hair as they both fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm super sorry for taking so long to update, I've been really busy trying to edit the chapters so that they could be great for you all. I lost my mojo quite a few times, but don't worry I got it back! If you guys want to, you can follow my twitter. I make updates about my story and what I'm posting so you guys can always be informed about it! It's Malexa3366. It's a pink Batman symbol. (OF COURSE!) Again, it's just so I can keep you all updated with my stories. Again, please forgive me for keeping you al waiting for a long time. Now I present chapter 16 of What is Love 2: A Crazy Engagement.**_

* * *

Chapter 16

"So, what made you fall for her Bruce?" the reporter asked.

Their wedding was just around the corner and Gotham's most famous couple got called in for an interview. Bruce was reluctant, but Harley had persuaded him suggesting that it might be fun. And, he knew he couldn't deny Harley most things.

Bruce held Harley's hand and smiled. "It was just _her_. At first it was her beauty, but, as time went on I really got to know her. The _real _and true Harley Quinzel. I remember out of nowhere I began to have these strange feelings. And one day, I realized it was love that I was feeling for her and only her." Bruce answered giving a blushing Harley a peck on the cheek.

The reporter and the crew gave an 'aww' at the sweet gesture.

"That's very sweet." The reporter said turning to Harley next. "What about you Harley?" she asked placing her finger under her chin.

Harley looked Bruce in the eyes and smiled. "It's kind of the same actually. His looks definitely got me hooked. But, I learned about him more and what he liked, disliked, all of that stuff. See, people thought of Bruce Wayne as a playboy billionaire wasting his money. And at first, I thought of him like that too. I was those other people who thought of Bruce for just getting women in bed and dropping them like a dime the next morning. And I remember telling myself to not fall for him. Don't fall for your boss! Don't do it Harls!" Harley mocked herself using a funny voice.

Everyone laughed until Harley continued. "But, I found myself attracted to him and soon I learned his true personality. Not that old playboy billionaire, the kind, warm hearted man who I've been looking for my whole life. And it was the first time I ever fell in love with someone. And he's such a great guy. I'm blessed to have him in my life. He helped me to find the _REAL_ me. And for that I will be eternally grateful. I love you." She said giving Bruce a kiss as a camera snapped their picture.

"That's beautiful. You two seem like a match made in heaven!" the reporter complimented.

* * *

After the interview was over, Harley and Bruce decided to go to change their clothes and go to the Iceberg Lounge. "It's even crowded in the afternoon? What a crock." Harley said holding Bruce's hand as they walked to the front of the long line. She was wearing a short sleeved red gown as Bruce was wearing his typical black suit. He chuckled at Harley's comment.

"That's why we get to go straight inside." Bruce said.

"Ah, I really enjoy these perks being Bruce Wayne's _fiancé_." Harley joked.

"You'll love them even more once you're _Mrs. Bruce Wayne_." Bruce replied giving Harley a wink. When the security guard saw Bruce and Harley, he smiled widely and opened the door for them. They walked inside and saw the same, usual scenery. The people either dancing, flirting, or gossiping, the waitresses dressed in their short costumes that tried to resemble penguins, the musicians on top of the large, flat iceberg, the sculptures of penguins etc. A waitress led them to a table on the top floor and set the menus on the table before quickly departing to help other customers. Bruce held out Harley's chair as she curtsied a 'thank you' to him.

"You're welcome my dear lady." Bruce smiled walking to his seat.

"Mr. Wayne, Ms. Quinzel!" a voice exclaimed.

They turned to see Mr. Cobblepot, or as people in the Underworld know him as by, the Penguin, walking towards them.

"Hello Oswald." Bruce greeted shaking his hand politely.

"What brings you two here to the Iceberg?" he asked shaking Harley's hand.

"Just celebrating." Harley answered shrugging.

"Yes! I heard about your engagement. Congrats by the way! Drinks are on _me_!" Penguin announced.

"That's very kind of you, thank you." Bruce thanked. Penguin nodded and walked away.

"He's never **that** nice blasting Batman with his umbrella, huh?" Harley joked.

Bruce laughed. "I know." He put a hand on Harley's hand. "But now, it's just about us." he said.

Harley blushed a bit and smiled. They ordered food and enjoyed their time with laughter and jokes. Harley tried telling Bruce every joke in the book, but he knew the punch line to every joke!

"Okay, okay, last one. Why did they throw the clock out of the window?" she asked resting her chin on her hand.

"To see time fly." Bruce said taking a sip of his non-alcoholic champagne. Harley growled in frustration.

"You-_ugh_!" she laughed as Bruce shook his head.

"I know _every_ joke Harley. I've heard them all my life." he explained putting his drink down. She glared at him and smirked.

"Whatever." she muttered playfully.

They paid the bill and left deciding to spend the evening watching the stars in the Gotham City National Park.

"Come." Bruce instructed Harley to lean on him after he took off his jacket. They both sat down on the grass and Harley sat between Bruce's legs leaning back into him.

She then frowned. "There's no stars." she said.

"Wait." Bruce said. They waited about five minutes until Harley spotted a star.

"_Look_! Ya see it?" she asked excitedly like a child. Bruce laughed and nodded when his blue eyes found the faint star. It wasn't bright, but it was there trying its hardest to shine.

"It's **_beautiful_**." Harley said hypnotized by the shining, white orb. She was then reminded of her conversation with Jeremy that night after the party at Wayne Manor.

"Yes you are." Bruce flirted smirking down at her. Harley rolled her eyes with a smile and let Bruce's arms drift around her. She felt so safe in his arms. Like no harm could ever come to her if she stayed there.

"The Wedding is a week away." Harley reminded.

"I know. Are you excited?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm more than excited, I'm-I'm just _**super** _excited!" Harley laughed turning around to face her fiancé.

"I am too. I'll finally get to make you my wife." Bruce said.

"And you'll finally be my dear husband." Harley said smiling. "Mrs. Harleen Wayne, nice ring to it, huh?" Harley said. They stayed there for an hour more until Alfred called to make sure they were alright and left.

* * *

"Yes, I need the honeymoon suite for next week. We'll probably arrive on the 28th or the 29th. Yes, of course. Thank you. Goodbye." Bruce said ending the call.

"Planning a special vacation, sir?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow.

Bruce chuckled and closed his eyes. "Yes Alfred. The Honeymoon after the wedding. It's in London, England since Harley always talked about one day going there. I'm making it a surprise for her, so don't give her any clues." He said. Alfred smiled.

"Yes indeed sir. As you wish." Alfred responded.

**Meanwhile...**

"I don't want an **up-do**! I want my hair **out** for my wedding!" Harley argued with Poison Ivy over the phone.

"Harls, you're the _bride_." Ivy said.

"Exactly. _I'm the bride_; it's _my_ wedding, _**my** _hair, so _I_ get to choose. Great, now ya makin' me sound like a bridezilla. Thanks Red!" Harley complained rolling on her bed.

Ivy laughed. "Alright, it's your hair. So where's the honeymoon going to be?" she asked interested in the subject.

"I-I don't know. Bruce said he's takin' care of that." Harley said.

She heard Ivy make an 'hmm' sound on the other end. "What's that sound for?" Harley asked.

"It's the _honeymoon_; you know what's going to happen." Ivy laughed hearing Harley give out a nervous laugh. And even though she couldn't see it, she knew Harley was blushing right now.

"_What's_ gonna happen?" Harley asked knowing exactly what was going to occur.

"Oh please, I think every woman knows. My little harl is going to lose her virginity and finally become a woman." Ivy said in a mocking voice.

"Red!" Harley yelled. She heard Ivy laughing up a storm. "Ya an evil witch, ya know that? And I'm already a woman!" Harley said.

"If you say so and as soon as you get back I want details. If he was romantic enough, did you drink before anything happened, was he great at sex. I heard rumors that Bruce is really good in bed." Ivy said naming a few questions.

"Red! I-you-**why** do ya need to know **that**?" Harley asked blushing madly.

"Psh, we're girls, it's what we talk about." Ivy said.

There was silence until Harley asked a question that Ivy knew the answer to perfectly.

"How do I know if the-ah-sex was good?" Harley asked stuttering a bit.

"Harley, Harley, Harley. You'll know if it was good, if you enjoyed it." Ivy said.

When she said that Harley let out a snort laughter and couldn't stop. "This is so crazy, but I'm excited." Harley said.

"I know about the sex, right?" Ivy asked. Harley made a face.

"No, the wedding. I'm really happy!" Harley said looking at her engagement ring.

"As you should be. It's your day to shine Harls, I'm so proud of you for coming this far." Ivy said.

"Thanks Ivy." Harley said smiling warmly. Her best friend always knew what to say.

"And when Bruce and I do 'you know what', it won't be called sex, it'll be called making love." Harley said smirking.

"It'll be called 'hurry up and make me an aunt.'" Ivy said.

Harley giggled. "Yeah, _sure_." she said sarcastically. The bedroom door opened to reveal Bruce.

"Sorry." Bruce whispered seeing Harley on the phone.

Harley waved an 'it's okay' at him and said bye to Ivy. "I'll talk to ya later Red." she said.

"Bruce there? Tell him I said hi." Ivy said before disconnecting.

"Wha-?" Harley was stunned. How'd she know that? Harley laughed hanging up the phone and skipped over to Bruce.

"Hey there handsome blue eyed boy. What's up?" Harley asked putting her arms around him.

"Nothing much." Bruce responded doing the same. "Just wanted to see what you were up to." he said.

"Talking with Red. _So_, will you tell me?" Harley asked biting her lip cutely. Bruce smiled and kissed Harley sweetly.

"**No**." he said sternly.

"Aw, _come on_! Pleeaaasee! Oh please! Oh please! **Oh please**!" Harley begged.

"No Harley, it's a surprise. You have to patient." Bruce explained watching Harley frown and cross her arms.

"Not fair." she muttered.

"That's life." Bruce said calmly.

Harley rolled her eyes. "You may be the world's greatest detective, but I'm the world's greatest detective's fiancé. I'll find out soon. So bring it on **Bat-boy**." Harley said poking him on the nose.

"It's **Batman** to you." Bruce said smiling.

"Nevertheless, I'll find out." Harley said.

Bruce grabbed her and landed on the bed. He began tickling her, which made Harley laugh uncontrollably.

"Being the world's greatest detective, means I know your weak spots." he explained laughing along.

* * *

Harley shook her head embarrassed by where Ivy and Lucinda were dragging her.

"I don't want to go!" Harley exclaimed holding the door. Ivy tickled Harley's arm and Harley released the hold giggling.

"Let's go Harls. Your honeymoon is coming up and you need some 'nighties'." Ivy smirked pulling Harley onto the elevator.

"This is _crazy_!" Harley complained.

"Harley, this is a natural thing for women who are getting married. They shop for the honeymoon." Lucinda explained reassuring her friend.

"**Come on**!" Ivy yelled dragging Harley on the second floor to the lingerie section. They made Harley try on numerous lingerie items, until Harley finally complained.

"Alright, I've had enough of this. On my honeymoon night, I don't want to wear this sexy stuff." she said going back into the fitting room. Lucinda and Ivy looked at each other.

"Then, what are you going to wear?" Lucinda asked a bit confused.

"I don't know." Harley shrugged walking out.

"I thi-,"

Harley stopped and smiled when she saw a T-Shirt. She grinned and walked over to pick it up.

"Yes! This is _perfect_!" It was a silk, sleeveless plain black shirt that reached down to the thighs.

"What's so great about this?" A rather upset Ivy asked crossing her arms.

Harley smiled and turned to her best friend. "I'm gonna put a design on it. It'll be perfect!" Harley said finding a big size and taking it off the rack. She paid for the shirt and walked out smiling swinging the red shopping bad playfully. Lucinda laughed at Ivy's upset look. "That's not a good look for you Pam." Lucinda joked. "**Shut** **it**." Ivy snapped.

A/N: Whew, finally done with this chapter! Hope it was to your liking! Tell me how it was by clicking that attractive review button! It'll make me smile :)


	17. Chapter 17

**_Readers (with torches and weapons): Where is she? Where the hell did she go?!_**

**_Me: (Peaking from around the corner and breathing heavily)_**

**_Readers: THERE SHE IS! GET HER!_**

**_Me: No! Please! I'm SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! PLEASE!_**

**_Readers: Why should we forgive you and not kill you?!_**

**_Me: If you do, you won't be able to get anymore chapters because I'm dead. (Looking at them with puppy-dog eyes)_**

**_Readers(Thinking deeply): Fine, but don't take so long anymore!_**

**_Me (sighing in relief): Okay, I'll try._**

**_Seriously, a million-billion-trillion-GAZILLION sorrys! Please accept this chapter as a gift from me for my delays._**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

As the warm rays found themselves upon her cheek, the young woman began to stir in the velvety, silk sheets. Harley's eyes opened to the morning sun shining on her through her window. She stretched her arms and began to grin as her mind registered what day it was.

Today was the very day. May twenty-seventh.

Her and Bruce's wedding day.

Harley then quickly hopped out of the bed and skipped towards the window. She unlocked it and threw the window open.

**"IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!"** She screamed laughing as her echo caused some of the birds nearby to fly away at the sudden sound. Her bedroom door opened to reveal Ivy and Lucinda with big bags in their hands.

"Good morning wedding girl!" Lucinda said cheerfully setting down her bags. Harley hugged them both and laughed.

"What are ya guys doing here? How'd ya get in?" she asked.

"We are here to do your hair and makeup, geez Harls, get it together." Ivy joked.

"Alfred let us in. Aren't you excited?" Lucinda asked smiling.

"Come on, we have to do your make up." Ivy said trying to grab Harley's hand.

"Not yet! I gotta go take a bath! And I gotta eat breakfast! I've gotta brush my teeth too! Oh god, so much to do!" Harley said accidentally tripping over a pair of her shoes. She then continued running out the room with a laugh.

"Yeah, she's excited." Lucinda laughed.

* * *

"Lot of people out there." Tim commented walking into the dressing room where Bruce was getting ready.

"Of course. Famous playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne's getting married. People have to see it to believe it." Dick said receiving a glare from Bruce.

"Kidding." he said putting his hands up in defense. Alfred helped Bruce put on his tux jacket and smiled.

"Exquisite Master Bruce." He complimented.

"Here Master Timothy, the rings." Alfred placed the pillow that held the rings on Tim's hands.

"_Don't_ lose them." Bruce ordered strictly.

"_I won't_!" Tim exclaimed angrily. "Geez, why do I have to be the ring bearer anyway?" he asked staring at the rings.

"Because you're the shortest one here Timmy." Dick said smirking at Tim's face.

"I'll get you back for that Dick. Just be careful and watch your back." Tim warned with a glare.

"I'll do my best." Dick said rolling his eyes. The two boys left the room leaving Alfred and Bruce alone. The middle aged butler saw Bruce taking a few short, deep breaths.

"Nervous sir?" Alfred asked in amusement. "Honestly Alfred? I am but, just a little bit." Bruce answered.

Alfred chuckled. "Don't worry sir, it's just nerves. I believe they are common for bride AND groom on the big day. I'm sure they'll go away soon." Alfred reassured. Bruce nodded and stared at his reflection in the tall mirror, checking for anything wrong with his attire. Alfred smiled at Bruce's reflection in the mirror. He put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in a friendly manner.

"I'm so proud of you Master Bruce." Alfred said. "I'm proud of the man you've become. I'll admit that over the years things have been difficult for you, and Lord knows _how_ many times I've seen you suffer. But you have always seemed to find a way out of those miserable times. And now, as I look at you in your wedding tuxedo, I can't help but tell you how much this moment means to me. I have always thought of you as my _own_ son and have always dreamed of seeing you at your own wedding one day. And now, that dream is a reality Master Bruce. I now know that I have raised you right. I am certain you will make an outstanding husband and hopefully one day an outstanding father."

Bruce turned around and grabbed Alfred in a tight, warming hug. This man right here was like his father. He has always been there for Bruce whenever he needed comfort, clothes, food, reassurance, medical attention, and love. He knew that they have had their share of differences and disagreements in the past, but he had learned from them. He had engraved them into his mind and swore to never forget what Alfred had taught him. Bruce patted Alfred's back and released him with a smile.

"Thank you Alfred. For _everything._"

* * *

Ivy, Lucinda, and Diana were waiting on Harley so they could do her hair. Diana had arrived a few minutes after Harley hit the shower. Now, Harley had told them to wait as she put on her wedding dress.

"It took us five minutes to slip on our dresses, but for her it takes an **hour**!" Ivy complained walking back and forth.

"It's a _big_ wedding dress. It takes time to put on." Lucinda explained.

Just before Ivy could say a rude remark, the doors opened to reveal Harley all dressed up in her wedding dress. It was a long, princess-like dress with the neckline stopping at the top of her shoulders. The sleeves went down and stopped below her elbows and the lower portion of the dress was sparkling with every movement she made. The top of the shoulders were small puffs. Harley also slipped on a set of white, medium heels for her feet. She saw the women looking at her in awe and frowned a bit.

"It's-is it that bad?" Harley asked with nervousness detected in her voice. "It's perfect. You look like Cinderella!" Diana said laughing. Harley smiled as they sat her down in front of the vanity and began to work on her hair.

"So where are Alfred and Bruce?" Harley asked. "They went to the Church before you woke up. The white limo is outside waiting to take us there!" Lucinda said curling a strand of Harley's hair.

"Why a white limo?" Harley asked in wonder.

"Are you a virgin?" Lucinda asked. Harley let out a short giggle. "Yeah." she answered slowly.

"Then there you go!" Ivy said curling a strand of Harley's hair.

"Aren't you excited?" Diana asked applying light pink lip gloss on Harley's lips.

"Yeah, it's like a dream. I can't believe after today, I'm gonna be Mrs. Harleen Wayne. It's so exciting that I think I'm gonna forget somethin'." Harley then began to list the things she needed for today.

"Dress, shoes, bridesmaids, make-up, hair, necklace," she said touching the pearl necklace Bruce gave her. "What else? A _veil_! I forgot_ the veil_!" Harley screamed startling her friends.

"Calm down! Calm down! I got you one!" Diana said picking up her shopping bag. "At the store, where I picked up the bridesmaid dress, the lady there told me to give this to you. She said not to worry about picking up the tab, it's free." Diana said taking out a long veil that was attached to a sparkling tiara. Harley stared at the tiara and smiled widely. "Di, you're the best!" Harley said.

When they finished Harley's hair, they set the tiara carefully on her hair. "Gently." Ivy cautioned putting it in Harley's hair.

"Voíla!" Ivy said smiling at Harley. "You look so beautiful Harls. I can't believe it. I know I say this too much, but I'm so proud you came this far." Ivy said giving Harley a tight hug. Harley held her maid of honor tightly. "Thanks Red." Harley began to think of the time they first met...

* * *

_"Nice work butterfingers! Why don't ya turn on the Bat-Signal while you're at it!" Harley scolded as her and Poison Ivy hid from the police. _

_"I wasn't trying to get caught!" Ivy said defending herself. _

_"Coulda fooled me!" Harley yelled back. "Hey, aren't you that plant lady? Poison Oaky?" Harley asked. _

_"Ivy! Poison Ivy!" Ivy corrected harshly. _

_"Sorry! Sheesh, Harley Quinn, please to meet ya!" Harley said giving a little bow. They heard the police making their way inside. _

_"This isn't the time for introductions." Ivy said. Harley looked at the box of bottles she was carrying. _

_"Whatcha got in the bottles?" Harley asked. "Plant toxins from the museum lab." Ivy explained looking down at them. Harley then took a bottle and inserted it in the front of her gun. She then pointed it to the police officers. _

_"Heads up!" she yelled shooting the bottle towards them. It exploded and filled the place with green smoke, causing the officers to cough uncontrollably. They quickly made a dash for the door and jumped in Ivy's pink car. _

_"Yes!" Harley and Ivy said in unison giving each other a high five. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Ivy declared as they sped down a road..._

* * *

Lucinda then received a tight bear-hug from the bride herself. Lucinda laughed loudly. She could remember the day she was introduced to into the Batwoman team...

* * *

_"Hello Lucinda, I'm back!" Harley said walking into the Gadgets and Gizmos store. Lucinda looked up and smiled brightly. _

_"Well, I haven't seen you around in a while." she said crossing her arms. _

_"Yeah, well you know work and all." Harley shrugged. _

_"Can I talk with you in the back for a moment?" Lucinda asked. _

_Harley stopped and looked around. "Uh, okay." she said. 'What does she know?' she asked herself. When they reached the back, Lucinda shut the door and locked it. _

_"I know your secret." Lucinda said. _

_Harley rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I'm dating the world's most famous billionaire Bruce Wayne." she said in a mocking voice. _

_"No." Lucinda said walking forward. "You're Batwoman!" she exclaimed. There was a silence between them for a moment until Harley bursted out in fits of laughter. Even though she was faking it. _

_"Me? Batwoman! HA!" she said. She looked up and saw Lucinda glaring at her. _

_"It all makes sense. The grappling hook, the boomerangs to look like bataraangs. You're her!" Lucinda said. Harley sighed and knew she was defeated. "Okay, I'm Batwoman. But please don't tell anyone!" Harley begged. If secret got out about her being Batwoman, all hell would break loose in Gotham City. Lucinda smiled again. _

_"No I won't! Never! I want to help." she said. Harley looked at the woman with a confused look. _

_"You want to help me?" she asked with uncertainty. Is she for real? _

_Lucinda nodded. "Yes! Im a wiz at technology and different types if equipment, I can help make you weapons and update them too. I can even build you a car like Batman's!" Harley looked at the woman with a blank stare. _

_She was for real. Harley began to think deeply on this one. _

_She did help me before and she looks like she can be trusted. Maybe another friend wouldn't be so bad. _

_Harley looked up and smiled. She held out her hand. _

_"Welcome to the Batwoman team Lucinda." she said. Lucinda grinned and took her hand and shook it with excitement..._

* * *

"Don't forget about me!" Diana joked stretching her arms out widely. Harley released Lucinda and held Diana in a strong hug. Diana rubbed the young bride's back comfortingly. "Remember when we met?"…

* * *

_"Hello, are you Harleen Quinzel?" A woman with dirty blonde hair asked coming in front of Harley._

_Harley smiled. "Yes, I am." She responded happily._

_The blonde held out her hand. "I'm Diana, Mr. Wayne asked me to show you your station." She said cheerfully._

_Harley shook Diana's hand and nodded. "Alright." She responded. Harley followed Diana to an area on front of Bruce Wayne's office that had a large desk and many shelves behind it. The desk had many office supplies on it and had a name plate on it that read 'Harleen Quinzel' in gold, There was a black computer on the desk along with a printer._

_Harley put her briefcase down on her desk and sat down in the leather seat. She smiled and leaned back, then turned to Diana._

_"Thank you Diana." She said. Diana nodded._

_"You can talk to me anytime Harleen." Diana said with a friendly voice._

_"Please, call me Harley, everyone does." Harley said._

_Diana gave a warm smile and nodded. "Harley."_

* * *

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Ivy hissed as they ran into one of the vacant rooms of the church. They snuck Harley inside and began checking her over.

"Here's your flowers." Lucinda said handing Harley her bouquet of white lilies. "Thanks." Harley thanked taking a peek outside of the room and into the church sanctuary.

"Good Lord, look at all these people! The seats on the top are even filled up!" Harley said looking at the guests. She saw at the right side of the alter were a couple of men who Harley suspected were in the Justice League Bruce told her about. The one with the glasses was Superman, or Clark Kent, next to him was Dick, Hal Jordan, Barry Allen, and John Jones.

She stuck her head back in and started to breathe heavily. "Are you alright Harl?" Ivy asked. Harley nodded.

"Yeah, just-ah-nervous. All those people. Ha, _wow_." Harley said shaking a bit.

"It's alright. When you reach that Alter, it's just you and Bruce." Diana reassured rubbing Harley's shoulder.

"It's almost time." Lucinda said checking the clock. "We'll see you when you get up there."

They each gave Harley a good luck kiss on the cheek and left through the door. Harley smiled and sat down in a wooden chair. She kept her head down and tried to focus on breathing slowly. She was so focused she didn't even notice Alfred walking in.

"Ms. Harley." he said looking at the beautiful bride. Harley's head snapped up and she stood up with a smile plastered on her face.

"Alf!" Harley said jumping the butler into a loving hug. He released her and looked at her dress. "You look absolutely stunning Harley." Alfred said without the title, which surprised Harley greatly.

"Hey, you didn't say Ms. Harley." Harley said grinning.

"Well, after today I won't need to say it anymore, now will I?" Alfred asked taking his hands in hers.

"Aw, Alfred, you can still can me Ms. Harley. I really like the name, and besides it might take a long time for me to get used to Mrs. Wayne." Harley said.

Alfred smiled and planted a fatherly kiss on Harley's forehead, which quickly brought memories of her deceased father. They then heard soft music starting to play and smiled.

"It's almost time." Alfred said leading Harley out of the room. They watched as Tim, who gave Harley a wink, walk down the aisle with the rings after the flower girl walked down. Harley watched her bridesmaids, one by one, walk through the doors and then finally heard the violin players start to play 'Here Comes the Bride.'

Harley sighed pulling down her veil and grinned as she took a smiling Alfred's arm. They walked to the opening of the door and there she saw Bruce smiling widely at her.

'Ohh, he looks **SO** handsome!' she thought with a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. He was there standing tall with one hand over the other and grinning at Harley, who returned it. Their eyes never left each other, until she finally reached the alter.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Alfred said handing Harley's hand over to Bruce's and taking his seat.

"You're absolutely magnificent." Bruce whispered to her. She thanked him quietly as the preacher began.

As the preacher spoke on, Harley and Bruce couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They were so happy in this moment that nothing could tear them apart. This wasn't just any regular love. This was TRUE LOVE. Unconditional love that they would share with each other for as long as they lived. It was the type of love that gave them butterflies in their stomachs whenever they touched or even looked at each other. Harley had been waiting for this day since she was a little girl. She'd always dreamed of finding the perfect Prince Charming..and she finally found him. Her dear Dark Knight, who rescued her and gave her the love she needed. That was all she ever asked for and she finally received it. And today, they would seal their love with a kiss. A promise, an oath to love and protect each other until the day they would take their last breath.

"Dearly beloved, today we are here, in the presence of God, to join in Holy Matrimony Bruce Thomas Wayne and Harleen Frances Quinzel. If anyone can show just cause why these two people should not lawfully be joined in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The whole Church was dead silent as some people looked around waiting to see if anyone would object. A part of Harley and Bruce listened intently to see if a certain 'someone' would intervene. Since no one objected, the preacher went on and the couple relaxed.

"Bruce, do you take this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" Bruce smiled down at Harley lovingly gripping her hands softly. "_I do_." he said.

Harley grinned up at Bruce and her eyes sparkled.

"Harleen," the preacher said turning to Harley. "Wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" Harley grinned.

"Oh,_ I do_!" Harley said happily receiving laughs and chuckles from the crowd. They then exchanged the rings and the preacher smiled putting his hands up.

"I now, in the presence of our God, pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your beautiful bride!" Bruce grinned and lifted up Harley's veil. She wrapped her arms around Bruce as he wrapped his arms around her body. They both shared a passionate kiss and deepened it lovingly.

They heard loud applause along with 'whoops' and 'yays' from the crowd and separated. Harley laughed as Bruce cupped her face and kissed her again. Clark patted Bruce's shoulder with a smile. The new married couple held each other's hands and ran down the aisle waving to the people in the church as they ran. Once they reach outside, they were greeted by an even BIGGER crowd of citizens of Gotham. They felt rice thrown on them and laughed as Doves were released into the sunny, blue sky. Shouts of congrats were yelled at them as Bruce opened the door of the limo for Harley. When they were settled in, Harley was attacked with a kiss by Bruce who went on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him and muffled a giggle.

"We finally did it." Bruce said. "Yes we did." Harley said lying in Bruce's arms.

"I'm so happy that you're finally my wife. I love you so much." Bruce said holding her tight. Harley snuggled in his arms and couldn't stop grinning. "I love you too Mr. Wayne." she said.

"I love you more Mrs. Wayne." Bruce repeated kissing Harley on her head.

* * *

"She did it. She's finally a Mrs." Ivy said wiping away her tears with a napkin. Everyone was seated in the reception hall at Garden of Eden, and they were all waiting on the Bride and Groom.

"Pam, don't cry. It's a happy day!" Lucinda reassured.

"_I know that stupid_, I'm crying tears of joy." Poison Ivy snapped. She then looked as the superhero men took their seats.

"Oh wow," she perked up dropping the napkin. "Look at that _hunk_ with the glasses."

Diana laughed. "You got over that quick." she said shaking her head.

Just then, the host went up to the microphone and tapped it two to three times to get everyone's attention.

"Okay hello everyone, I'm June and our Bride and Groom are finally here. Let's give a loud round of applause to the new Mr and Mrs Wayne!" she said as everyone in the room gave boisterous claps seeing Bruce escort his new wife in. They gave each other a kiss as Bruce held out Harley's chair for her.

Ivy leaned over and gave Harley a big hug. "Congrats Harls!" Ivy exclaimed grinning.

"Thanks Red!" Harley said giving her a tight hug.

* * *

The waiters then began to roll in the delectable appetizers. In the middle of dinner, Dick stood up and tapped his glass getting everyone's attention.

"I would like to say a few words to the new happy couple." he said turning to Harley and Bruce.

"Firstly to Bruce, I would like to say thank you." he said as Tim stood up also.

"We would like to say thank you for all that you've done for us. Tim and I were both orphans who had just lost our parents; we were lost and confused because it happened so suddenly. We thought we were done for...until you took us in. You, who knew the feeling of losing parents, saw yourself in us. Saw that moment when you were once a lost little boy. And you took us in, fed us, clothed us, protected us, and gave us love. Bruce," Dick said as he raised his glass. "Thank you! And to Harley, welcome to the family, we're really happy to have you."

Harley smiled until she saw Bruce rub his left eye and hugged him. "It's okay to cry Bruce, crying means ya strong." she whispered noticing Bruce trying to hide his tears as everyone clapped at Dick's speech.

"I'm fine." he reassured his wife softly.

* * *

When dinner was over, it was time for Bruce and Harley to cut their wedding cake. They watched as the chef wheeled the large, six-layered cake in to the middle of the room. They held each other's hand as they walked up to the cake. Bruce stood behind Harley with one hand on her waist and the other over her right hand, which was holding the knife tightly. They both smiled as they both cut the first piece together and put it on a ceramic plate. Harley broke a piece and put it inside of Bruce's mouth. A camera went off as Bruce fed Harley a piece of the cake. Harley laughed as she heard sounds of 'Aww' coming from the guests.

After everyone ate their cake slices, June walked back up to the microphone. "Alright, it's time for the Bride and Groom to share their first dance as man and wife." she said causing everyone to clap.

Bruce held out his hand and escorted Harley to the middle of the ballroom. He held her waist as she put her arms on his shoulders.

"I didn't pick a wedding song for us." Harley said looking up at Bruce.

"Don't worry, I got that handled." he said smiling down at her as she gave him curious blue eyes. Harley then grinned widely and gasped at the music selection Bruce chose.

"Oh my god, ya chose our song! This is the song that we first danced to!" Harley said grinning as the song; Because You Loved Me was song by the wedding singer. Bruce returned the grin and gave Harley a kiss as he spun her around.

"It sure is. I had a feeling you would react like this." he said chuckling. Harley rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as they danced in each other's arms. "Remember when we first met? Outside our costumes I mean." Harley giggled.

Bruce laughed. "Just like yesterday."

* * *

_"AHYHHAA!" Harley yelled as she tried over one of her hyenas. Bruce caught the woman safely in his arms and settled her down on the floor gently. Harley smiled up at the man as he checked her over. _

_"Are you alright?" he asked with concern. Before Harley could answer, her hyenas began to bark wildly at the man who caught her. _

_"Wow, I've neva seen them do that before." she said turning back to him. _

_"Hey, don't I know you?" she asked pointing to his face. "I don't think so." Bruce said hoping to play it off smoothly. She then covered his eyes and made a curious face. _

_"Somethin' about that chin." she said pondering her thought. _

_"I know!" Harley jumped removing her hand and pointing it to Bruce. "Ya BRUCE WAYNE the boy billionaire!" she said excitedly. Bruce smiled at the woman in relief. _

_She then wrapped herself in his arm. "And unattached I see." she flirted showing him her bright smile..._

* * *

Ivy noticed that she was getting stares from a red haired man. He looked pretty handsome and was smiling straight at her. Being Poison Ivy, she couldn't help but smirk back and give him a flirtatious wink. And surprisingly to her, he winked back in a flirtatious manner!

'Who's this man to think he can out best my feminine charm?' she thought amusingly. She got out of her chair and walked over to the man with a glass of champagne in her hand.

'This should be fun.'

* * *

"Okay, it's time to have the bouquet thrown! Get ready all the single ladies!" June said with a short laugh.

Harley smiled and walked up to the front of the room seeing the excited women get up and mushed together at the other side. June guided Harley to the front and instructed her of what to do.

"Okay, got it!" Harley said turning around and facing the small stage where the musicians where. She closed her eyes and tossed the flowers in the air, while hearing shouts from the women.

Meanwhile, Ivy was busy charming the red haired man, who she learned was Barry Allen, a friend of Bruce's.

"So you work in forensics? That's _very_ interesting." she said in that silky voice of hers when she was talking to a man she was interested in.

"Yeah, it's a tough job, but someone's got to do it." he answered shrugging his shoulders.

Ivy nodded. "It must be like the ones on the TV shows, huh? Things popping out at you when you least expect it." At that moment, the bouquet Harley threw landed on Ivy's lap. She picked it up and looked at a Harley, who was laughing and clapping along with everyone else. She looked down at the bouquet and back up at a grinning Barry.

"Wow, great job, even though you didn't mean to catch it." Barry laughed taking a sip of his drink. Ivy shrugged and played with the petals of the flowers.

"I have a _thing_ for plants, it's like they're _drawn_ to Me." she smirked looking at a smiling Barry.

"You like plants, huh? Tell me more." he insisted.

* * *

"Bruce." Bruce turned around to see old love Lois Lane.

"Lois. It's great to see you." he greeted shaking her hand. "How is it in Metropolis?" he asked.

"Things are great! I'm so happy you finally found the right woman. It was a winning headline once the news reached us, 'Playboy Bruce Wayne Engaged To Girlfriend Secretary', great scoop!" she shared a laugh with Bruce.

"I'm glad I found her too Lois. And here she comes." Bruce said putting an arm around Harley, who walked up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey there husband of mine, who's this?" she asked seeing Lois. Lois stuck out her hand, which Harley gladly shook.

"Lois Lane, top news reporter in Metropolis. I'm an old friend of Bruce's." she explained.

"Oh, how did ya meet?" Harley asked perking up. Bruce coughed and Harley noticed this.

"We, ah, dated a couple of years back." Lois explained.

"Oh? What happened?" Harley asked swallowing a lump in her throat.

"It just didn't work out for us. But, I'm especially happy he found you Harley. I'm sure you'll be happy together forever." she said saying goodbye to them and walking off leaving them alone.

"Ya didn't tell me you'd be inviting _Lois Lane_!" Harley said smacking Bruce on the shoulder roughly.

"She could've _remembered_ me! The clown woman who tied her up and stuck a raggedy cloth in her damn _mouth_!" Harley whispered harshly.

Bruce smirked down at his new wife. "But she didn't." he stated so calmly.

Harley rolled her eyes and laughed as Bruce scooped her up and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

They went around and met different people that came to the wedding.

"So, you're the new, beautiful wife of Bruce."

Harley turned to see the three of the four Justice League men. Harley gave them a smile and shook their hands.

"Yes, hi! I'm Harley. It's great to meet you all." she said.

"Same here. We're happy Bruce finally found someone." Hal said.

"I'm happy that someone was me." Harley laughed.

"I think he chose a great choice. You seem very bright and bubbly rather than your old persona." Clark said.

Harley knew that the Justice League would know her identity, just like how Bruce told her theirs. "Yeah, I'm really sorry for any bad things I did to you all in the past. I was really messed up back then." Harley apologized.

Clark put his hand up to stop her. "No need for an apology Harley. We knew you were sorry the moment you became a superhero yourself." he said.

"You guys know about Batwoman?" Harley asked with shocked eyes.

"Yeah we do. And might I say, you really kick major ass! Probably more than Batman himself." Hal said.

They all laughed at the funny statement. "Oh, I _know_ I kick more ass than him." Harley said.

The men smiled at her humor and personality. "Maybe one day you'll be inducted into the JLA." John said. "Wow, really?" Harley asked.

"That would be such an honor!" Harley said.

"Hello Diana." Clark said as a woman made her way over to them. "Hello to you also Clark, John, Hal." she said nodding them each a greeting.

Harley looked at the tall woman's height. 'She must be the same height as Bruce!' Harley thought. Diana shook Harley's hand with a nice smile. "It's great to meet you Harleen. I'm Diana, or Wonder Woman." Diana greeted.

"Oh I know! Nice to meet you," Harley greeted. "Wow, _you're **tall**!_" Harley said not realizing what she just said.

Diana laughed, as did the rest of the league. "I get that a lot. Am I really _that_ tall?" Diana asked.

"Yes, you sure are." Clark joked.

"Uh oh, look who's coming over. The groom himself." Hal warned jokingly seeing Bruce walk over.

"What's so funny that's making my wife laugh so much?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, nothing. We're just talking about how Diana is taller than you." Hal teased.

"She's not taller than me Hal. It's just her hair that makes her seem tall." Bruce joked.

Hal snorted as Clark, John, and Harley busted out laughing. Diana playfully glared at Bruce and shook her head in annoyance. Barbara looked over at the laughing couple.

"Barbara, are you alright sweetheart?" Gordon asked seeing his daughter frown.

"Yes daddy." Barbara smiled at him. "I was just wondering if I can get more cake. It tastes SO good!" she lied. Gordon smiled at his daughter and took her empty plate to the buffet table.

"I'll get it for you darling." Gordon said leaving. Barbara looked back at the couple speaking with the other guests. She shook her head and took a drink of her champagne.

* * *

"Godfather!" Lucius turned around the see his goddaughter Lucinda walking up to him. He smiled widely and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Lucius asked curiously.

"I didn't tell you? I'm _friends_ with the bride!" Lucinda grinned.

"Really? Now that I had no idea." Lucius laughed. "So, why haven't you visited? You know I'd love to see you anytime."

Lucinda gave half a smile. "Sorry, I've just been busy with work and all." she said.

"Oh? Where do you work?" Lucius asked taking a sip of his drink. "I work at the place that sells electronics on Waywerk Avenue." Lucinda explained.

"Ah, trying to follow in your godfather's footsteps, now are we?" Lucius teased. Lucinda smiled and gave a short laugh.

"Of course! Who else?"

* * *

After a couple of hours more, the wedding was finally over. "Bye! Bye! I love ya too! Bye!" Harley waved as Bruce shut the door to their white limo. She sighed loudly and rested herself across Bruce's lap with her hands behind her head looking up at his smiling face.

"So, where to now Mr. Wayne?" she said in a teasing voice, while putting her hand on his cheek. He held her hand and kissed it gently.

"Now, our destination is to our honeymoon." he said. Harley sat up and smiled. "I can't wait to see where you're taking us. It's gonna be someplace good, I just know it!" Harley said.

Bruce cupped her face and gave her a long, loving kiss. "_Anywhere_ I am with you is good Harley." he said causing Harley to blush and giggled.

"Same here."

* * *

**_A/N: And that was the wedding :) I hope you all liked it. I've spent hours upon hours adding and subtracting things from this chapter trying to make it perfectly right. I had to even bug my mom about what her and my dad's wedding was like. She got so annoyed for asking so many questions, but it was worth it! Again, I apologize for the delays. I had to focus on school and other things that I couldn't make time for my story, which I was really unhappy about. But, now I'm back and I will try to update as much as possible. Thanks for sticking with story so far, you all are amazing._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Me: "Hey I'm back!"**_

_**Harley and Bruce glare at me.**_

_**Me: "What? What'd I do now!?"**_

_**Harley looking angry: "Ya really need to update ya story faster."**_

_**Me:*sigh* I'm sorry, I'm trying to make sure the chapters are perfect so everyone could be happy."**_

_**Bruce: "Is this chapter going to be so called 'perfect'?"**_

_**Me smirking: "You have to read it to find out. You both are Uh, *cough*, gonna do something in this chapter."**_

_**Bruce and Harley looking confused**_

_**Harley: "Like what? What are we gonna do?"**_

_**Me blushing: "What do newlyweds usually do on their honeymoons?"**_

_**Harley and Bruce look at each other and their faces turn red.**_

_**Me: "Good. Now that I've got you both to shut up and now probably ruined the plot of this chapter, I'll let the readers start reading."**_

_**Tim: "What about the disclaimer?"**_

_**Me: "Okay, where the hell did you come from?"**_

_**Tim whining: "Can I say the disclaimer, PLEASE?"**_

_**Me: "But I don't need to, everyone knows I don't own Batman. I wasn't even born anywhere near the time it was created."**_

_**Tim: "PUUULLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE!"**_

_**Me: "ALRIGHT! Just hurry up!" (And go back to where you came from)**_

_**Tim: "Yes! SerenaPotterSailorMoon does not own Batman or any of the Batman characters. She only owns the ones she makes up."**_

_**Me looking at him as if he's stupid: "Happy now?"**_

_**Tim putting an arm around my shoulder as I glare at him: "Yep! Enjoy the chapter!"**_

* * *

_Chapter 18_

_*Warning*, this chapter has a love scene in it so YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!..Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harley and Ivy were checking for the fourth time to see if Harley forgot anything. It was almost time for Harley and Bruce's honeymoon to start and Harley was going crazy trying to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Nope, for the fourth or fifth time Harley, you've got _everything_." Ivy said getting clearly annoyed by her best friend's nervousness. Harley straightened her cerulean blue blouse and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Red. I'm just excited…and nervous, all at the same time." Harley laughed nervously sitting on the edge of her bed. Ivy smiled as she watched the nervous woman shake her hands as if it that certain action would shake off her nerves. She sat down next to her friend on the bed and looked her in the eyes.

"Harls? You love Bruce, right?" she asked gently. Harley looked at her best friend in shock.

"_ Of course I do!_ That's why I married him Red! Don't be _silly_!" Harley said with a scoff.

"Okay, so you don't have anything to be nervous about. This is just a way to show your love for each other. It's supposed to be a warm, memorable time for you and him. He's your husband and you're his wife. And he loves you a lot. You guys have a love that even I have never seen before! It's like those love stories you only see in soap operas. And, it's so beautiful that I'm a bit jealous." Ivy said giving a short laugh. Harley smiled as Ivy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's just a way to show that you love each other. It's okay to be nervous since he'll be your first. I'm just glad that _buffoon_ wasn't." Ivy joked getting up.

"I know," Harley agreed. The room was silent until Harley asked a question. "Was your first time memorable?" Harley asked.

"Mine? Well, I liked it. But, it was just lust not love. That's why yours is going to being memorable. Hmm, maybe I should've waited a bit." Ivy pondered as Harley laugh getting up from the bed.

"You? Wait? Ha!" Harley laughed causing her to receive a playful glare from her best friend. "Just a quick question. Who was that ginger-haired man you were talking to at the reception party?" Harley asked pulling up the suitcase handle.

She noticed Ivy smiling dreamily and was shocked. "Barry Allen. He's an old friend of Bruce's, he told me. He's really...interesting." Ivy said smirking.

"Red!" Harley gasped. "You and a **_MAN_**! I can't believe it! Are ya really my best friend? What have you done with Poison Ivy?" Harley teased.

"I _didn't_ say that we were in a relationship. I just said that we talked and I found him _interesting_." Ivy argued crossing her arms. Harley raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Hmm, maybe something could spark between you two while I'm gone." she said slipping on her wedges.

"Who knows?" Ivy said to no one in particular. Just then, they heard Alfred calling upstairs to Harley.

"Time to go!" Harley smiled excitedly. Ivy clapped her hands together.

"Let's get a move on!" she said happily. Harley met Bruce outside and gave him a loving kiss on the lips.

"Let me get that for you." he said taking Harley's suitcase and putting it in the trunk of the yellow taxi.

"Such a gentleman." Harley commented with a smile. She then ran to give Ivy and Alfred each a big, tight hug goodbye.

"See ya in two weeks!" she grinned.

"Have a _wonderful_ time Mr. And Mrs. Wayne." Ivy smiled. Harley ran inside the car waving at them as Bruce joined her and shut the car door. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"So, gonna tell me now where we're goin'?" she asked with a cute look on her face. Bruce smiled down at her.

"You'll have to see when we get to the airport." he said. Harley groaned.

"Airport? Great." she muttered. Bruce put his finger under her head and lifted her head up to look at him in the eyes. "Harley, you don't have to be afraid because I'll be there with you. We're taking a private plane by the way." he said trying to keep her calm.

"But, still." Harley said. She then sighed and relaxed. "Okay, I'll try to stay calm for ya." she smiled when Bruce gave her a peck on the forehead.

* * *

_"LONDON!_" Harley yelled as the flight attendant showed them their seats on the private plane. It was just the two of them, and Harley couldn't help but bounce around excitedly when she heard exactly where they were going for their honeymoon. Bruce laughed sitting down.

"Yes, for the_ twenty-ninth_ time Harley. London, England." Bruce answered.

"I know! I know! But, I've always wanted to go there! Oh, ya so full of surprises Bruce!" she laughed hugging him. He put his arm around her as the plane door shut. Harley took notice of this and kept her place on Bruce's chest.

"Harley, do you want to sit up?" he asked and chuckled seeing Harley shake her head.

"Juz shel de weget dere." She muffled into his shirt.

"What?" Bruce asked not understanding her at all. Harley turned her head slightly to the side so her mouth had room to move.

"Just tell me when we're there." she said quietly as the plane began to move on the runway.

Surprisingly, Harley had fallen asleep in Bruce's arms, so Bruce just talked on his cell phone to Lucius as Harley slept in his arms. "So no evidence pointing to anyone yet, huh Lucius?" he asked talking about the explosion at Wayne Enterprises.

"None at all Bruce. We're still investigating. Maybe when you come back we can examine the scene again. Could it have been a villain?" Lucius asked.

"I definitely doubt it Lucius. The last villain who attacked was Joker, but most of the villains have a vendetta against Batman, NOT Bruce Wayne." Bruce explained smiling as Harley moved around in her dream. She was muttering some words Bruce couldn't understand and he thought it was cute.

"I understand that Bruce. Don't worry; we'll get to the bottom of this, so just enjoy your honeymoon." Lucius reassured.

"Thanks Lucius, and don't worry we plan to." Bruce said hanging up. He sighed deeply looking out the window. It felt great to get out Gotham again. Especially with his newlywed wife. He smiled once again at Harley as she snuggled into him even more. God, he _loved_ this woman so much. With his Batman persona, and having his troubled past, Bruce never thought he would fall in love. Let alone with one of Batman's former villains! But, Harley just made his life easier and livelier. Ever since he started seeing Harley, Alfred has reminded him of how he's been more positive and happy. The death of his parents, the hurt and the terrible pain, it's still there, but has been mostly covered by the feeling of love. After Selina, Bruce promised to not fall in love ever for fear of being hurt again. But, as time went on, he found love in Harley, previously Harley Quinn, one of Batman's enemy's. He did think of that in the beginning. He did wonder at the start if it was the right or wrong thing to be involved with the woman who tried countless times to kill you. He then started to remember, that she had wanted a fresh start and had a desire to leave Harley Quinn behind, so he had a chance. He thought that if he ever did fall in love, the woman he loved would never accept him being Batman. But Harley, Harley accepted him for himself, as Bruce Wayne. She didn't care that night when she discovered his identity as the Dark Knight. She couldn't care less; she just wanted to be in HIS arms again. She loved Bruce NOT Batman. And at the same time, she accepted both. And that's why he wanted to marry her. He realized that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life and wake up to in the morning with. She made him laugh, smile, cry, and showed him what living really is. He had such an empty void in his life, until Harley came and filled it.

"Mister Wayne," Bruce put a finger to his lips and the flight attendant mouthed a 'sorry' to him.

"We'll be landing in thirty minutes." she whispered. Bruce nodded and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to the woman as she walked away. He looked back at Harley and heard her mumble some nonsense with a smile on her face. He chuckled silently. His wife was so adorable, even while sleeping.

* * *

They checked into the hotel Royale and went inside the elevator. Harley saw Bruce hit the top floor button and her eyes went wide for a moment. "So, what room did ya rent out?" Harley asked with a smirk as she stared at the glowing button.

"The Honeymoon Suite." Bruce smirked back looking into Harley's baby blue orbs. The elevator dinged and they walked up to a large, tan colored door. Bruce swiped the key card and opened the door for Harley. She gasped as she was marveled at the sight and size of the room as she walked inside slowly. Boy was it HUGE! There was a large, black desk, long sofa couch, TV, kitchen, many drawers, and a large, red, velvet bed in the middle.

Harley exclaimed loudly as Bruce scooped her up bridal-style and carried her in the room. "**Wait**! **_Ya forgot the bags_**!" she said looking at the suitcases outside the door.

He dropped her on the bed and laughed. "They're not going anywhere, _trust me_." he said going on top of Harley and kissing her. She laughed under the kiss and hit her husband softly on the shoulder.

"Go get the bags." she giggled. Bruce groaned and went to bring in the bags. Harley jumped off the bed and looked out the balcony window.

**_What a sight!_**

It was an absolutely gorgeous sight indeed. You could see the mountains all the way in the back and down below you saw the pool. There were colorful lanterns lit and hanging across the poolside area. It was nighttime, so everything looked completely radiant! She giggled as Bruce wrapped his arms around her frame and kissed her neck.

"That _tickles_!" she laughed. Bruce stopped and smiled down at her. "What?" she asked seeing the expression on his face.

"You're so beautiful Harley." Bruce said looking into her eyes. Harley blushed and smiled.

"Well, ya not so bad on the looks yourself." she teased. She left his arms and grabbed her suitcase taking it into the bathroom. "I've got a _surprise_ for ya. I'll be out in a while." Harley flirted sticking her head out the door frame.

"And I'll be here waiting." Bruce said taking off his suit jacket. He placed it on the chair and opened up a shelf that held an assortment of candles. Just what he needed. Thank you room service.

* * *

After an hour of fixing herself up in the bathroom, Harley looked at her reflection and was finally satisfied. She fixed her black hair so that it was down and curly. She made sure to lotion her body and spray perfume, courtesy of Red, all over herself as well. She had her bra still on under her black, thigh-lengthened shirt. She put a design on it that she was sure Bruce would enjoy. The logo of Batman. Harley grinned at imagining what his reaction would be. She sighed deeply and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'Here we go Harls.' she thought confidently. She opened the bathroom door and to her surprise, saw the room lighting had dimmed and there were candles around on the solid surfaces. She saw Bruce looking out the window and leaned her hand against the wall with the other on her hip.

_"Ah-hem."_ She cleared her throat and Bruce turned around. He saw Harley in the Batman shirt and let out a heart-felt laugh.

"All this for _me_?" he asked admiring her appearance. She walked towards him as he copied the same action. "All this for _ya_ sweetheart." she commented putting her arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around her curvaceous waist and smiled down at her.

"You're one of a kind Harley." he said. Harley grinned.

_"So are you."_ she said deciding to lose the accent...just for tonight. They met each other's lips in a passionate yet tender kiss. He lifted Harley up by her legs and brought her to the soft bed. Bruce laid Harley down gently on the velvet bed and kissed her again. He put his hand in her hair and held her face gently with the other. She opened her mouth and let his tongue explore hers until they both met. Bruce's arms went down slowly to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up off of her soft, tender body, tossing it to the floor. Harley wrapped her legs around Bruce's waist and sat up sitting in his lap. Her fingers played with the top button of his business shirt until she slowly unbuttoned the top button. She repeated the process to the other buttons delicately, making sure to savor the moment. Harley then pushed the shirt off his toned arms and dropped the shirt on the floor. Bruce gently laid Harley back down on her back and let his hands explore her body as she kept her hands on his bare, muscular back. They continued to kiss each other as Harley raked a hand through Bruce's dark hair.

"_Harley_."

Bruce groaned at the relaxing feeling he felt when she ran her fingers through his hair. Bruce removed his pants as he began to kiss Harley's neck again. She couldn't help but groan in ecstasy. This felt so good being here right now with him. It felt like pure happiness and joy. Bruce's hands trailed to Harley's back as he tried to unclip Harley's bra, but was struggling. Harley laughed and helped him. She removed it and threw it on the floor along with the small pile of clothes. Harley noticed Bruce eyeing her chest and took his hands and rested them on her breasts.

"Go ahead." she encouraged her husband. She couldn't help but groan as Bruce fondled them tenderly with his warm hands. His touch sent a tingling sensation to course through Harley's body. He sent trails of kisses from her lips, then to her breasts, and then down to her lower stomach area. Harley kept her fingers in her husband's dark hair enjoying the sensation of his kisses on her stomach. He kissed all around her toned, athletic stomach admiring her body with every touch. He placed his fingers at the side of her panties and slipped them off slowly. He didn't want to rush this moment, and knew Harley thought the same way. He wanted this to last for her. Harley then helped Bruce to take off his boxers and watched as he tossed them on the floor.

Her eyes drifted to his hard wood and she sucked in a small breath. She remembered Red talking to her a long time ago about that part of a man. How it hurt once it got in, but then the pain is traded with pure ecstasy. Both, now completely naked, began to kiss each other again passionately. She felt like she was ready for it now. No. She knew she was ready now. She needed him now.

"Bruce," she groaned through his kisses.

"Hmm." she heard him moan on her skin.

"I'm ready."

Bruce stopped and looked into her baby blue eyes. "Are you sure Harley? Do you-,"

"_Yes_! _Please_!" she begged. "Just, don't be too rough." She cringed internally at how pathetic she must've sounded at the moment, but pushed those thoughts out of her mind. Bruce kissed Harley again and nodded.

"Anything for you." he said. He slowly spread her legs apart and lifted them up by the bottom part of her legs so she could wrap them around him. After she did, Bruce positioned himself with his hands on Harley's hips. Harley then braced herself for what was about to happen next. He finally entered as gently as he could, and Harley gave a loud gasp of pain. Damn, it hurt, it hurt like hell! She tightened herself a bit and dug her fingers in Bruce's back. She didn't think it would be this painful. It felt so uncomfortable and Harley had tears on the brim of her eyes. Bruce, thinking he was hurting her too much, was about to pull out until she tightened her hold around his waist with her legs.

**_"Don't go!"_** she hissed through the pain not wanting him to leave at all.

"Did I hurt you too much Harley?" he asked with worry in his voice. "It hurt at first, but then some of pain went away. I'm sure the rest of the pain will leave soon." she said gasping.

'Wow, Red was right.' Bruce smiled and kissed Harley deeply on the lips as he began to move in and out of her slowly. He found it a bit painful when Harley tightened around him, but continued nonetheless. They both moved with each other in rhythm, as if they were dancing to a song, their own song of pure love. Harley then tightened herself and yelled loudly as she felt something inside her rip. 'Oh yeah, he broke something.' Harley thought with a tear run down her cheek. Bruce stopped and looked at Harley in concern.

"I'm sorry." he said wiping away the stray tear.

"Stop saying that!" Harley complained with a gasp. Bruce chuckled and kissed Harley, continuing their song. He kissed her neck and shoulders as Harley had one hand on his back and the other grasping his hair. It felt like the perfect love scene with the candles illuminating their bodies' movement in sync with each other. When they reached their climax, Bruce deepened himself inside Harley and finally released. He collapsed on top of her, the both of them breathing heavily and their bodies covered with sweat. Harley, terribly exhausted, felt her numb legs drop from around her husband's waist. Bruce rested his lips on Harley's neck and stayed there for a couple of moments. Harley shut her eyes from tiredness and the feeling of Bruce's warm breath on her neck. He then rolled next to her and covered them both with the light-colored red sheet. He pulled Harley close to him and wrapped his arms protectively around her frame. She did the same and snuggled into him, laying her head on his chest. She put her hands on his chest and could feel his heart beating against his chest.

"_I love you_ Bruce Wayne." Harley said smiling with her eyes closed. Bruce lovingly kissed the top of her head.

"_I love you_ Harleen Wayne." he said closing his eyes.

They both laid there drifting off to sleep in each of their lover's arms.

They couldn't have asked for a more perfect first night of their honeymoon.

* * *

**_A/N: So...was it good? I'm not familiar with the whole making love thing, but I have read a lot really good M-rated Fics so I guess I know a little something. But I want to know YOUR opinion! Was it nice? Was it sweet? Was it romantic enough? This was my first M-rated story, so tell me if it was good enough. Tell me when you want to! XOXO-_**

**_SerenaPotterSailorMoon!_**


End file.
